POWER RANGER UNITED
by gold-one
Summary: Something from earths past resurfaces in the future and escapes to the past and tries to take over only someone from the future can stop it by coming back to the past and recruiting rangers... ALL RANGERS! RE UPLOADED
1. Back to action

**Last Revised: September 3rd, 2006 Summary: The beginning of the ultimate fight of ultimate destiny. **

**Rating: Hmmm this chapter is T, just cause I think it's got a couple of swear words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Powers, if I did, things would be very different. I mean nothing but the ultimate respect for the characters that play them.**

**AN: The song in this chapter is one of my favorite songs, and is called Fall of grace by Sarah Mclachlan.**

**Dedication: To KC, she's the top-notch person who's beta-ed this for me. Kudos and kisses to you.**

* * *

Across over houses and parks a mystical wind billowed through the city of Angle Grove. It swirled and swirled and stopped suddenly in a particular park. The park was cast further into darkness as, with no warning, the wind suddenly died down. A blast echoed from nowhere, and a temporal hole suddenly opened in mid air. The wind picked up again and blew stronger and louder than before. A young woman, wearing leather trousers and a black halter-top, fell out. She rose off the ground and looked around as the vortex above her closed! She was blonde not any older than 25, but short and very small, with a fierce look in her eyes. She looked around for any sign of an enemy welcome party, but there was no one else there, she smiled.  
"Welcome to the year 2004," she said to herself before a beep startled her, she looked at her wrist and the bracelet their attached to it. She flicked her wrist, gold lights animated from it, swirling around her wrist the bracelet changed into a device. She pressed a button and disappeared in a streak of gold.

* * *

The woman appeared in a command centre. It was a large round room, with many different area's - a command area with consoles, screens and a viewing globe, and another area larger than the first was an area where people could relax. She had appeared in the area with large sofas and walked towards to a robot called, Alpha six. The little robot turned around surprised to find someone else there.  
"Intruder alert... Intruder alert... Intruder alert." Alpha six shouted, spinning around in the chaos. The woman laughed slightly, but the laugh never reached her eyes, they still shone coldly.  
"Alpha shut up I am a Ranger…Time for Time force." A gold light illuminated her for a second, she came in to the light, morphed taking off her helmet "Power Down!"  
"Who are you?" The Robot calmed and stared at her.  
"Ally-Anna…Ally Summers. I'm ... from the future 3002," the woman introduced herself.  
"Did you build this command centre and teleport me here?" the robot asked.  
"Am afraid I did, I need your help. I'm sorry about not warning you. Something's happening someone's "re evil-ing" humans who were once evil like Divatox and Rita and reforming armies it's the biggest army of evil the rangers will ever fight. I've been sent - with new powers - to recall the ordinary rangers and Aisha and give powers back to the Zeo, Astro, Galaxy, Light speed, Time force are on there way, Wild Force, Ninja storm, Dino Thunder if they're willing to fight because it effects us all and a team are to be recruited with the Turbo powers," Ally said unemotionally, like it was part of a mission statement.  
"All of those rangers?" Alpha breathed.  
"Yes Alpha, all of those rangers to stop the temporal war destroying the future for us all." She went to a console.  
"What are you doing?" Alpha asked.  
"Sending out messages to all rangers, and starting a search for them and the Turbo rangers." she said looking at him. "Don't worry Alpha I'm not going to blow it up. I did design it so it wouldn't blow up." she muttered matter of flatly, concentrating on getting all of the data in. When another beep animated from her morpher she smiled again and flicked her wrist bringing her morpher into view. There was, after all, no need to hide it here.  
Jason Lee-Scott lay in bed asleep as suddenly a voice appeared out of nowhere in his mind. "Jason you need to return to the chamber ruin... there's trouble." The voice was full of concern and anger, but soft and warm at the same time. It was however, enough to jerk the former red ranger out of his dream. As Jason awoke he looked around the room. Nothing out of place, window's locked, door closed, same old room. He grabbed his clothes and hastily pulled them on them on before grabbing his car keys. "If this is a trap am so going to kick your ass...whoever you are," he declared running out of his bedroom.

* * *

Kimberly had never been one for getting up early, but as soon as she had heard the voice in her mind she was up and awake, grabbing the keys to her car. Though she shared a flat with some people who had known her since high school, they hadn't been rangers with her. They still hadn't caught on to where she had always gone when she was younger. Looking around the dark room she expecting them to catch her sneaking off after all this time, but, as she got into the car she let out a sigh of relief. Starting the car she began the drive down the road she had driven down thousands of times before.

* * *

Zack looked around the flat he shared with Billy, Trini and Jason and then at Aisha. He smiled fondly at the woman lying next to him on the couch, and couldn't help wondering if he hadn't gone to the youth conference all the years ago, whether he and Aisha would have got together then, instead of them hooking up when he got back - just like Billy and Trini had. And talking of Billy and Trini, he thought as they came out of their room at the same time as Aisha jerked from her sleep, sitting up wide eyed. "Did you hear it?" Zack asked everyone. They all nodded in agreement, all of the former rangers had looks of hesitancy on their faces. "Yeah looks like we're needed." Zack nodded, "My car or yours?" "Mine," A voice said they all turned to see Kimberly standing in the door way with her keys in her hand. "You too... that must mean Jason's already gone," Kim frowned thinking about her old friend, leaving without the rest of the group. They all pulled on jackets and left the apartment. "Trust him to forget about us," Trini said as Kim led the way towards her purple car. "You've got a purple car? What about the pink...you've always had a pink car." Kim looked at Trini and shrugged. She didn't know why she had picked a purple car, instead of a pink one when she had gone to get a new one. The pale purple land rover had caught her eyes, among all the red, blues and sliver cars. "I wanted a change," she thought unlocking the car. The four other ex-rangers piled in.

* * *

Jason drove along the long desert road and stopped as he saw the rock form he knew used to hold the Command Centre and later the Power Chamber. He parked his truck, remembering the first time he'd come here and how freaked out he'd been. He smiled as he walked up the familiar path but stopped as he saw six communicators on the ground. He picked up one and read the letter: JUST LIKE THE OLD DAYS. Smiling again he pressed the familiar red button and teleported away in a white streak.  
Ally and Alpha 6 were working on a computer when Jason teleported in, a look of worry in his handsome features. Ally looked different in jeans, a jumper and her hair down. Not as cold or as distant as before, but her eyes still shone like ice. She turned around to face the intruder, a laser gun levelled at the mans head. It was Jason, looking slightly worried, but as soon as he saw it was a woman he calmed down. The small blonde smiled at his look, but shook her head knowing why he calmed.  
"You heard me?" She asked slowly lowering the laser gun.  
"How could I not? Get your ass to the power chamber ruins, and as I get there there's a letter and six new communicators and I press the button and appear here..." He looked around, "Where is here?"  
"Antarctica, where evil is not able to detect us and the new ranger team, it's a lot harder to find them that way," she told him, turning back to what she had been doing before.  
"Ally the computer has found a match for the yellow Turbo ranger in Africa." Jason smiles as he saw Alpha.  
"Thanks Alpha, we have to wait in till the computer finds the matches for the other five rangers," Ally commented, as Jason looked at her, taking it all in.  
"Why have we been recalled?" Jason asked amazed at the appearance of the new command centre, but annoyed at Ally for only giving him a small amount of information about it.  
"All we have to do it wait a few more minutes for your team-mates." Jason looked at her puzzled, "They won't be long." As if on cue five more teleportation streaks appeared in the command centre.  
"Trini...Billy...Zack...Kimberly...Aisha." He hugged them each in turn.  
"You all came...good," Ally muttered, her smile gone, and the fierce cold look about her returned.  
"Who's she?" Kim asked, looking as if she would attack Ally if she moved.  
"Not quite sure yet, but she's a ranger," Jason answered.  
"And where would we be?" Billy enquired, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.  
"Antarctica, we're sheltered from evil here and the Turbo rangers are from all over the world, it's a lot harder to find them that way." Jason repeated Ally's words carefully looking at her for any sign of emotion.  
"And you are who again?" Kim asked. Ally studied her carefully.  
"Ally-Anna Summers, Gold, Time force Ranger." She introduced herself.  
"And we're here because…?" They all started looking around.  
"You've just been recalled as Rangers." Ally told them matter-of-factly, making them all look at each other in shock.  
"Wait…your telling us that you've just recalled us as Rangers?" Billy said.  
"Smart aren't you? I'm guessing you're the former blue ranger William Cranston, also known as Billy." Billy nodded looking at the others as Ally turned away and pulled six morpher's off of the table and threw them to the rangers. Their hands went up systematically and caught them, amazed they looked at each other as they morphed. Ally smiled, the smile again didn't reach her eyes. This smile was different from the one she had directed at Jason a few moments before. They all reached up and undid the clips, removing their helmets "See I told you," she said.  
"I'm the red ranger again?" Jason cried with delight. Ally smiled wider and stepped forward.  
"Of course Jason, you have the Element of Fire as your Ranger power because like fire you it is passionate, emotional and untamed." He nodded as Ally went to Billy. "Billy you are the White Ranger because light is always there but sometimes not seen for the gifts it gives the world." Billy looked down at her like she had said something unbelievable. "Trini you always have been a quiet, spiritual, and honourable person, I chose you to be the yellow ranger of air because you're buoyant, giving, yielding to the mood, yet strong and persistent just like the element of air." Ally nodded to her and Trini smiled slightly. Ally walked towards Zack. "Zack the jokester of the team," she said.  
"Is that a good thing?" he asked, grinning. Ally laughed slightly, the smile actually reaching her eyes.  
"Of course it is, you always have to have a jokester on the team. It levels the team out. But as I was saying, Zack you are the Nature Ranger because I saw you as the most dependable just like the Earth below us." Ally saw the others nod in agreement and made her way towards Kimberley. "Kimberly you're the purple ranger…" "No Pink ranger," Kimberley said furiously, disgusted at Ally's mistake. "The Purple ranger…" Ally repeated, wincing at the sound of disgust in Kimberley's voice and look of disgust on her face, "With the elemental Powers of sound. Sound, like you, is vibrant and almost totally un-containable for we cannot see sound but it makes a crack in defences with such powerful forces." Kimberly looked at her gloved hands and smiled, forgetting all about her disgust at Ally's mistake. "And finally Aisha you're the Water ranger because, like water, you are serenity - clear and passive, yet you seep through the cracks of defences. You are the balance of harmony." Ally stepped back and looked at them all, "Each of you has Powers that are not normally associated with ranger powers, but be careful Element rangers, for Rita and the others will try and stop us but," she clasped her hands together in a form of union, "we cannot be divided, no rangers can now."  
"Have the other rangers responded?" Trini said.  
"Not yet" Ally walked slowly over to the huge window that showed the miles and miles of Antarctica ice, "none have responded yet," she repeated.  
"They will in time," Billy said, trying to comfort Ally with that fact.  
"I know but times the one thing we do not have much of," Ally reminded them with a look of worry on her face as she watched a snow storm begin to develop outside.

* * *

Thunder sounded in the darkened skies of Earth. Thick storm clouds began to brew and swirl with ferocity. Huge bolts of lightning flew in all directions. Rita Repulsea waited – not paying any attention to the storm below on earth. She looked older than she had before Countdown, much older and decidedly more worn. She stood on top of a mountain looking out over a city, as Goldar materialized in a swirl of dark clouds in front of her.  
"I can sense Rangers. They're regrouping," A woman spoke standing tall in the shadows. She was beautiful but the evil in her crystal blue eyes was plain to see, the malice shining through. She wore a dark leather cat suit and her blonde hair swamped her head in curls falling over her shoulders.  
"You're still angry with me for failing to capture that woman, aren't you mistress?" Rita looked up at the woman sitting on a "throne" Rita looked away. The woman walked toward Rita, a staff in her hands.  
"Yes, I wanted that Woman, she holds the key to the destruction of the Rangers."  
"I want you to know, I did what had to be done. We needed to hit the Rangers hard and fast, and we did, right?"  
"Yes, but not fast enough," the woman said calmly, "that woman, she's familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it. She escaped and alerted them." She paused "Rita ... let's go finish off the Rangers?" The woman begged in a child like way. Rita smiled in agreement and in a glow of dark light, they disappeared.

* * *

The ranger's walked into the juice bar, Kim and Trini had their arms around Ally nearly dragging her in to the place; Ally was knocked into a surf board which promptly fell onto the floor. Her eyes widened at the noise it made. Quickly, and with a smile, Zack helped her put it back where it belonged on the wall before Adele came over.  
"I can't believe I let you guys drag me here," Ally groaned, as Adele, the owner of the Juice Bar, finally left after lecturing the rangers about not coming in for a chat in ages.  
"After being in that place for a while you need to get out and look around, plus this place is where every team has come so you're likely to find at least one exranger here." Ally looked at Trini amused "What?"  
"Nothing," Ally looked around the room before following the others to a table and sitting down.  
"So Ally, where are you from?"  
"Um...the future," Ally admitted her gaze shifting to her feet. Jason smiled softly, at the others, before he smiled at Ally. What he said next was a lie, if she hadn't told them he would never have realised she was from the future, with out easily she fitted in. Her clothes weren't a give away ever, with the black trousers, black shirt with a pale gold vest underneath and boots he would have never guessed she came from a thousand years ahead in the future.  
"Time force Wes and Eric," Jason exclaimed, it all fitting together. Ally nodded, "I should have realised," he said.  
"Yeah they're my team-mates, but I haven't managed to contact them." Ally looked around at a TV and gasped, seeing the destruction. She stood up and went to it.  
"Destruction caused by a monster," she said aloud just as her morpher went off. "Where are the Power Rangers?" The news reporter cried. Ally ran out closely followed by the others.

* * *

The Astro rangers were playing in the park, having a basket ball game, as the other rangers headed to the battle. When Cassie saw something out of the corner of her eye she smiled and passed the ball to T.J. "I'll be back in a minute," She uttered running off. Ashley looked at Andros and he just shrugged. Cassie ran along the park path and stopped. She looked around to see if anyone was about, but no one was. Suddenly a bee appeared and formed into a monster, like a large bee, but the former pink ranger didn't scream, just smiled at it before walking towards it. She stopped as she saw a shadow and turned to see what it was before gasping. "Karone...Elictor," she said and couldn't believe her eyes. The purple Astro ranger and a dead monster were standing there as if it was only yesterday that they had both been destroyed. She started to run, but couldn't, as Astronema pointed her staff at the former pink ranger and blasted away. Cassie called for backup before turning around and assuming a fighting stance. "Glad to see you remember us Cassie. It's been over 7 years now hasn't it?" Astronema declared as Cassie ran, knowing that she was no match for Astronema, but stopped as she saw the bee monster step in front of her. "You again...you're a pathetic bee, now get out of my way," She shouted blasting the bee monster. It fell to the floor, but got back up again.

Ally and the others appeared morphed at the scene, the white, green, yellow, blue, purple and red Element rangers, and the gold time force ranger.  
"Ally alpha wants you to do something about a ranger being attacked," Kim yelled over the noise of the monsters standing there waiting to be attacked. Ally nodded.  
"I'm on it." Ally spoke through the comms system as she disappeared.  
"Come on guys it's just like old times." They started to fight the monsters called putties and cybots. "This is too easy," Kim muttered to herself.

* * *

The monster, stepped in front of Cassie again, the former Pink Astro Ranger as it protected her.  
"Cassie get out of here," it cried.  
"Such bravery in the face of death," Astronema smirked evilly. "I'm not the one who'll be gone tomorrow." They started to run, but Astronema waved her hand and a burst of fire zapped the travelling monster and The Ranger. The Bee screamed and burst into flames. Cassie fell to the ground from the explosion looking up, she saw a strange heat haze behind a bush, but couldn't concentrate on it as she rolled over.  
"We've beaten you before, Karone. We'll do it again," Cassie shouted backing away from the woman who had been turned evil once more.  
"Karone who's Karone? How? Your numbers are dwindling. By day's end, the great Rangers will all be dead, and we'll own this planet." Suddenly Ally appeared, unmorphed, in front of Astronema. "Who are you?" Astronema asked unnerved.  
"Your worst night mare," Ally said smiling wickedly before kicking Astronema and sending her flying. Astronema got up, pointing her staff at the gold ranger. Ally lifted her hand as bolt of electricity flashed towards her. Amazingly her raised hand deflected the bolt.  
"Just kill The Ranger," a voice shouted out of thin air, Ally looked around finding the voice familiar... Astronema and Elictor both threw their bolts of combined electric and fire flames at Cassie, Ally raised her hands deflecting the attacks with a power shield of light. The two evil beings started to step closer and closer.  
"ALPHA!" Ally shouted not able to get to her morpher to teleport. In a white glow, Ally and Cassie disappear.  
"Where did they go?" Elictor questioned. Astronema stood there but did not respond, smiling slightly.

* * *

"Thank you...thank you." Cassie hugged Ally, not understanding what had happened.  
"It's okay it's my job, but we need to find your team mates, the other Astro rangers. Where are they?" Ally demanded in a business like tone.  
"Everywhere. Zhane's probably at his flat and the others were in the park with me until I went to check on an old friend. Who are you?" "Ally," she answered quickly putting in the data and they teleported in to the command centre, in streaks of their ranger colours.  
"Whoa...where are...Cassie." A cute blonde haired man cried, as he appeared, wearing a white t-shirt and kayak trousers. "Ally, this is Zhane." Cassie exclaimed as the other rangers appeared, their basketball flying off over a console. Ally caught it as it flew off, as they were teleported mid game. Cassie looked at Ally as she raised an eyebrow, at the ball. Ally dropped it instantly, an embarrassed look on her face.  
"Hi guys. Um..." Cassie looked at Ally for help  
"I'm Ally-Anna Summers, Gold Time Force Ranger. We're in Antarctica and you've just been recalled as Rangers because there's a temporal war starting where all the evils you've faced have been returned. Basically every ranger needs to be recalled to help." At that moment the Element Rangers teleported in, "Some of you probably know them," Ally declared pointing to the six element rangers.  
"Jason!" Andros and T.J yelled, glad to see a familiar face. Zhane ignored them all, while he watched Ally intently, but she didn't notice.  
"Andros... Teej." They shook hands. "So Ally's recalled you too then?"  
"Yeah," He mumbled and looked at his team mates and smiled.  
"Cassie you okay right...not injured at all?" Ally checked.  
"No Ally I'm fine thank you," Cassie replied and Ally nodded before leaving the two ranger teams. "Ally where you going?" Cassie shouted to her, startling Ally and she turned back to face them.  
"Um...over there to see if Alpha's found more Rangers," she replied starting to walk over to the console.  
"You can stay over here with us you know," Cassie told her gently.  
"Thank you, but I really have no time to socialise right now. I have to stop that world of darkness from being the future." Jason came over, touching her shoulder.  
"Cassie don't worry, give her time. She needs time to adjust to this time and the differences in culture." Cassie watched as Ally continued walking away from them not hurt by Ally's reaction, more worried that she thought of herself as an outcast.

* * *

Ally sat down on one of the big sofas and watched the other rangers talk and laugh. She didn't notice as Alpha come up behind her.  
"You should join them Ally...they are after all Rangers like you."  
"Your right Alpha, but I can't. Not in till I know I can find the other rangers," she whispered knowing Alpha's words were right. She should join them; they were after all the same as her. Zhane strode over at that moment interrupting her thoughts.  
"Hi," he whispered, Ally looked up at him, her breath catching as she looked him over.  
"Hey," Ally replied with a slight smile. He sat next to her and looked at her. Zhane couldn't help but fantasize about kissing her, but shook the images away reluctantly. Zhane had to admit; even he was at a loss for words to say to her. She was beautiful, Zhane wondered if he'd ever met anyone as hot as the woman sat next to him was. Hell, she was well out of his league, and he aimed at least two leagues above, but she was different. He could sense that much. She was a bombshell, blonde hair, blue eyes drop dead gorgeous.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Ally looked at him in puzzlement.  
"I'm fine thank you." She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and alarms went off in his head. Ally stood up abruptly and tried to climb over Zhane's legs but, trying to act the gentleman, he stood up at the same time and they both fell over, Zhane landing on top of Ally. "Whoa." Ally cried winded.  
"I'm so sorry," Zhane helped Ally up and she smiled shyly at him. With their hands still desire together from where he'd had pulled her up. They looked at each other instant attraction in their eyes.  
"Ally what's going on?" Billy asked not knowing what buttons to press. Ally jumped and pulled away running to him, she looked back shyly and smiled again. He nearly fell over again as he walked to the others with a dream like expression on his face. Andros shook his head, a small smile on his face.  
"It's okay, the computer just found all the Zeo rangers," Ally didn't even do anything as they teleported in "Hay I didn't teleport you?" she said shocked.  
"Alpha informed me of the situation and I called them and together at a point we could locate where you guys were because the computer was scanning for us so here we are," Tommy pointed out.  
"It's good to have you guys here," Ally said smiling slightly.  
"Tommy bro." Tommy turned and smiled at Jason. Tommy soon spotted the other rangers. His smile widened, as he noticed the Astro rangers there too.  
"Trini...Billy...Zack...Kimberly...Aisha you're all rangers?" He hugged them each in turn, holding on to Kim more tightly than he had the others. "Thanks to Ally. If she hadn't come back to this time Earth and us would have perished..." Kim exclaimed putting a hand on Ally's shoulder.  
"Are we Zeo or Turbo?" Adam asked quietly. The others echoed his questioned.  
"Zeo because the Turbo powers are to be used to create a new global based team," Ally answered.  
"So how are you finding the new turbo rangers?" Tommy wonder interested.  
"With the computers help I know there were some new rangers picked about now a Turbo team. So I'm using the references it makes to them in the temporal computer banks to track them down, but it's harder because there's hardly any reference. It's as if they were Rangers for less than six months."  
"Like they died and failed?" Tanya commented. Ally looked distressed, her sudden emotion showing through as tears shone in the corners of her eyes.  
"Yes, but that's not going to happen this time around. They've got back up from you and me." They all nodded in agreement, as Ally regained control on her emotions. "We've just got to wait for the computer to track down the other Rangers." They all looked at each other as they each thought about it. Tanya stared at Ally.  
"They can't die that way?" Tanya cried.  
"They won't, I won't let that happen." Ally reassured her.  
"We won't let that happen, "Zhane watched Ally's reaction; she looked up at him and looked into his eyes searching for something in him.  
"Ally...where are you from?" Andros asked amazed by her.  
"I can't," She looked away and walked over to the door running up the stairs.  
"What I say?" He looked around for help  
"You didn't say anything wrong, but not right either. From what we can gather Ally's not going to say anything till she can trust us." Zhane looked up and slowly slipped up the stairs and up to the living quarters. Zhane slowly walked along the corridor not sure which room contained Ally. He saw one at the end, with the door open. He didn't say anything but watched Ally looking at a framed photograph of her and another man, from the doorway. Ally was smiling up at the man who was looking down at her. A very telling picture of a man and a woman in love. Zhane was surprised at the jealousy which ripped through him at the sight of it.  
"Zhane what are you doing here?" Ally asked looking up at him.  
"I came to see if you were okay," Ally stood up and looked away putting the photo away.  
"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Zhane grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Ally reacted as if she'd never been touched before. She dropped to the ground tripping Zhane up, "Oh no." Ally knelt next to him. "Sorry reaction, I sometimes…" Ally's voice trailed off.  
"No worries, I deserved that. I should have warned you or..." He stopped ,watching her.  
"Or I could be a little less up tight and..." She looked at him again, as he did the same to her. They stared at each other in silence before, "Zhane where are you from?"  
"Me? I'm from a human colony called KO-35." Ally smiled at him. "You look really beautiful when you smile you know." He said dreamily, he didn't notice Ally's shocked expression when he mentioned what planet he was from.  
"Oh ...um thank you, I think," Ally whispered shyly as she started to help him up. "Have you noticed every time we're alone one of us gets injured?"  
"Yeah I have… Ally can I ask where you're from?" He watched as Ally took in a deep breath  
"Don't tell the other rangers the Element know but," He nods "I'm from the future," She walked out leaving Zhane shocked

* * *

Ally walked down the stairs, calmer now, something about the sliver rangers' presence had calmed her, right down to her very being.  
"Al we've tracked down the Wild Force rangers." Billy announced.  
"Wild Force?" Ally repeated.  
"Only problem is we can't find their powers." Ally tried to think about how to solve that problem. She touched the computer and a blast of power shot through her, a premonition hitting her. The Wild Force rangers on a floating island, a podium full of jackets and six morphers, as the image changed a voice inside of her head told her where to go.  
"Animarium," A voice cried in her head. Ally looked up as she realized that she's just seen where to go.  
"Where'd you go? Are you ok?" Billy asked his voice sweet and full of concern.  
"Yeah I know where. To…ah… find their powers." She looked at them all.  
"How'd you find that out?" Andros asked sceptical of the Gold ranger.  
"I have...visions of things. I know where they are. It's a legend well, a story my mother used to tell me it when I was younger. But its real the legend of Animarium." she laughed "Wow... ah sorry." They all smile at her sudden show of emotion, as soon as she realised they were smiling about her Ally jerked back into her normal emotionless persona. "We better ah… go get the Wild Force powers. Who wants to come with me?" Tommy and Jason stepped forward. "You guys have to stay here for when they come...they know you." Zhane stepped forward, alternative motives in mind.  
"I don't know where to teleport you?" Billy admitted.  
"Plus you can't teleport there anyhow," Ally told him, her blonde hair falling into her face.  
"Then how you going to get there?" Ally smiled and grabbed Zhane's hand.  
"Like this," The two ranger disappear in winds,  
"We've really got to ask her some questions soon," The other Element ranger laughed.

* * *

Ally and Zhane appeared from the winds in the middle of a forest; plants all around them, Zhane looked around amazed at the plant life and how beautiful it was, his alternative motives forgotten.  
"Come on Zhane we've got to find the morphers." Ally looked up and saw loads of Zords  
"That can't be good," he said, nearly bumping into Ally.  
"Yes, it's good. It means there Zords are activated." Ally slowly walked towards the podium, as a woman appeared, she wore a long white dress, her hair in curls, and a small band of flowers around her head, like a crown. The woman looked at Ally amazed.  
"Artemis?" She asked clearly confused.  
"Who's Artemis?" Ally looked at the Princess just as confused  
"Who are you?" The Princess asked releasing the woman in front of her wasn't the woman she thought it was.  
"Princess Shayla. I am Ally-Anna Summers, Gold Time force Ranger and he's Zhane, Sliver Astro ranger." Ally introduced her self and the silver ranger.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Am here because I need those powers to recall the Wild Force Rangers." Ally said.  
"Recall, there's trouble isn't there?" Ally nodded.  
"Something's happening, someone's changing humans evil again. Who were once evil like Divatox and Rita and bring evil back from the dead like Master Org reforming armies. It's the biggest army and evil the rangers have ever fought. All rangers are being recalled and new team being formed." The princess gasped "Princess the other Rangers are at our command centre will you come?"  
"Of course," Ally picked up the jackets and morphers. She passed three to Zhane. Ally stared at one of the morpher's the one that was sliver instead of gold like the others. Zhane grabbed her shoulder as Shayla grabbed the other and they disappeared in winds.

* * *

"Ready?" Jason nodded "teleporting now," Alpha told them. Six coloured streaks appeared.  
"T.J...Jason...Andros...Tommy what's going on?" Cole asked.  
"You've just been recalled as Rangers." They all looked around as Ally, Zhane, and the Princess appeared.  
"Princess!" The Wild Force rangers cried.  
"Rangers!" She greeted them warmly, as they all hugged her. They all looked at Ally as she passed them their jackets and growl phones.  
"Arty?" Merrick asked just like the princess had. Zhane looked over, and watched her reaction.  
"No Al...ly, Ally-Anna Summers, Gold Time force Ranger." She looked at him and smiled. "I take it this morphers yours?" He nodded "Here." Ally passed it to him and their hands touched another vision hitting her in the process. The Ancient Warriors fighting, Ally saw a blonde woman, the white warrior fighting, she then saw Merrick.  
"Arty... Artemis get out the way" Artemis rolled out of the way and stood back up  
"Thanks... just get my sister out of here Merrick. NOW!" The Org pushed Artemis' grip away from it with it's free hand and swung the sword at her. She blocked the blow and stepped away from the swing. She then anticipated Org's next swing and blocked it. Ally looked at him before falling to the floor  
"Ally!" Zhane, Tommy and Jason shouted in alarm. Zhane got there first and turned her over and saw that she was unconscious.  
"What happened?" He asked, an anger rising in him.  
"I don't know she passed me my morpher and then she had an unfocused in her eyes." Zhane softy shook Ally and he watched as her eyes opened slowly. "Hey are you okay?" Ally jumped up in surprised  
"I'm fine I must of passed out from my vision it was really powerful," Ally told him, shaking her head.  
"You had a vision again?" Jason asked.  
"Ah-huh. I have them all the time," She looked around, her eyes catching Zhane's concerned ones.  
"Ally this computers saying that the Light Speed rangers have already been found!" Billy said as Ally joined him by the consoles.  
"Yeah, they know of the trouble and are re-activated. All we're waiting for are Time Force. We should relax. Wes and Eric are ready and Jen, Katie, Lucas and Trip are on there way so all we have to do is unwind because if not we're not going to be ready in time." Ally turned and smiled at the rangers.  
"But what about the Dino thunder team?" Tommy whispered not wanting the other rangers to know about his time as the black Dino ranger, "And Ninja Storm?"  
"Clam down. Ninja Storm haven't all been found, and I don't want to call the Dino Thunder rangers by myself." She looked at Tommy. He rolled his eyes at her.  
"Okay...Okay I'll go." He teleported away.

* * *

Ally was working on the computers with Billy and Andros, as the other rangers were all asleep, lying in random positions all over the place. The princess was putting blankets over all of them. Tommy appeared out of a red streak, indicting to Ally for her to come and chat to him. Ally got up and moved toward him. "I can't find them Ally," Tommy admitted. "There not at school, not where they all used to live anyway."  
"Its ok I started a scan for them just encase." He nodded and sat on one of the chairs. They all worked in silence apart from Alpha who hummed a song in the background.  
"Billy did I tell you about your Zords?" Ally enquired.  
"No you didn't," Billy said as he turned to look at her. Ally smiled.  
"Sorry your Zord is the white light Zord with the power of catatonic light." She explained.  
"We all have Zords?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Ally turned back to her work and started humming something as the princess came towards them.  
"That's the song me and Merrick used to sing to the deer Zord."  
"Is it? My parents sung it to me when I was a child," Ally whispered.  
"Your Parents must know..."  
"They must have known ...their dead." Ally said looking away, as if reviving memories to painful for her to relive.  
"I'm sorry," the princess put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't be," Ally said typing in a command on the console.  
"They must have known the legend of the Animarium?" Ally nodded  
"Long, long ago, humans and animals lived in peace. Humans and animals honoured each other. Both respected the importance of nature. The Earth rewarded them with a beautiful land known as Animaria. In the kingdom of Animaria, all that walked on the Earth, flew in the sky, and swam in the sea lived in harmony. There was nothing but joy and beauty everywhere. But then, Animaria's world was suddenly shattered, when a great evil emerged from underground, sending destruction throughout the land. He was Master Org. Master Org attacked nature and humanity alike with his vile toxins. The five ancient warriors fought bravely against the evil Orgs allowing Princess Shayla to escape with the help of her protector. Her protector took Princess Shayla to the Temple of the Valley of the Wild Swords. There, protected by the five animal guardians, Princess Shayla entered into a long suspended sleep, waiting for the time when the world would need her and the ancient warriors again. Then, the ancient warriors lifted the entire Valley up into the sky, leaving us a place called Animarium. The ancient warriors destroyed Master Org and entombed the remaining leaders of the Orgs where they laid until a few years ago." Ally felt as if she was there "Over the years, humans had allowed the world to become polluted. The Earth had become so weakened that the evil Orgs could rise again. With the rise of the Orgs, Princess Shayla and the Power Animals were awakened to fight for the Earth. And each of the animals chose one of the Power Rangers to be a warrior to fight against the evil."  
"That's it you've remembered it well." The princess smiled.  
"I guess." Ally smiled "you don't sleep do you?"  
"3000 years are enough for anyone." Ally nodded. She looked around as Andros fell asleep, on to the console in front of him. Ally took a blanket from the pile and put it over him "Night Andros." Ally walked around the command centre, checking on the rangers as they slept—the floor was crowded with them in their sleeping bags. Ally bent down to pick up a large, thick book labelled "Romeo and Juliet" and she put it on the sofa beside Cassie, before she turned to a console and turned down the light down so that the rangers were sleeping comfortably and returned to Billy and Tommy.  
"You care a lot you know. I've seen you try and hide your emotions but you can't," Billy thought to her. Ally looked up at him shocked then smiled jumping up.  
"Alex!" She shouted. She ran to seven people who had teleported in while they'd be talking. She flung her arms around the tallest man who smiled.  
"Nice to see you too Ally." Alex whispered hugging her back. Letting go of him Ally smiled as she hugged the other Rangers  
"Billy meet the Time Force Rangers. Jen, Lucas, Katie, Wes, Alex, Trip and..."  
"Eric!" Taylor shouted sitting up waking. She jumped up and hugged him  
"Guess they know each other?" Ally muttered Eric looked at her and smiled.  
"Al is there anywhere I can chat to you privately," Alex whispered to her. Ally looked at him wide eyes.  
"Down stairs is something wrong with Kendall or Sel…" Ally exclaimed looking up at him worried. Jen looked over at them as they were chatting quietly. She smiled.  
"No it's to do with you," Alex muttered over her last word. Ally raised an eyebrow while letting out a sigh of relief but grabbed his hand and disappeared. Ally and Alex appeared in the training room, which had training equipment and a sparing mat in the middle. It very dark and looked very gloomy.  
"Ally?" He whispered. He noticed how dark it was in there.  
"Hmm…yeah?" Alex looked around then at Ally, he still held her hand "Alex what's wrong your scaring me?"  
"I love you!" Ally pulled away shocked "I realised I loved you as soon as I saw you leave through that time hole and I started missing you and now I really need you." Ally looked at him.  
"You said... no it doesn't matter you... said loved…me." she muttered staring eyes wide at him.  
"I do…I really do."  
"You can't I won't let you. No way. I've been there before remember, you hurt me then," Ally whispered confusion and hurt contorted on her face. Ally disappeared in the wind again.  
"Oh no," Alex realised what he'd just done and said to the female ranger, who meant more to him than anything else and realised what it could do to her.

* * *

Ally sat on her bed crying, confused by what Alex had admitted.

_The winter here's cold/ and bitter/ it's chilled us to the bone/ we haven't seen the sun for weeks/ too long too far from home./ I feel just like I'm sinking/ and I claw for solid ground / I'm pulled down by the undertow/ I never thought I could feel so low._

_  
_Ally stared at the photo Zhane caught her staring at earlier. She looked at it confused like she didn't know who the people in it were. She knew who the blonde was her but the man it was a blank. It was all as if she'd woken up from being asleep and couldn't remember five years of her life.

_oh darkness I feel like letting go/ if all of the strength and all of the courage/ come and lift me from this place/ I know I can love you much better than this/ full of grace/ full of grace/ my love/ so it's better this way, I said/ having seen this place before/ where everything we say and do/ hurts us all the more_

Ally walked down the stairs Zhane and the other rangers watching they knew she'd been crying. Alex watched clearly unsure what to do, he was torn between wanting to get up and show her exactly how much he loved her, and part of him just wanted to leave her alone, to let her get over the shock. As he decided, he saw that someone was already there trying to comfort the woman he should be.

_Its just that we stayed, too long/ in the same old sickly skin/ I'm pulled down by the undertow/ I never thought I could feel so low/ oh darkness I feel like letting go_

Zhane walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her not caring for the reason but just wanting to protect her from the world. It was a feeling he couldn't stop or even wanted to stop. Ally's reaction was to pull away from him, shy away, but she didn't. She let the Sliver ranger hug her tight.

_If all of the strength/and all of the courage/ come and lift me from this place/ I know I could love you much better than this/full of grace/full of grace/my love_

Ally looked up at him. Shocked, but he just smiled as she nestle her head into his shoulder. Maybe she could like it in this time after all.


	2. Turbo happens

**Last Revised: December 10th, 2006 **

**Summary: New team, old powers **

**Rating: Hmmm this chapter is T, just cause I think it's got a couple of swear words. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Powers, if I did, things would be very different. I mean nothing but the ultimate respect for the actors that play them. **

**AN: The song in this chapter is Christina Aguilera- Beautiful **

**Dedication: To KC, she's the top-notch person who's beta-ed this for me. Kudos and kisses to you.**

POWER RANGERS UNITED: TURBO HAPPENS

* * *

Tommy and Jason talked near the stairs while all the others were chatting around the command centre. The Space rangers sat with the wild force rangers sharing their experience, while the Zeo and Element rangers talked about the old days, when there had been only one team and each of them along the way having served on it.  
"So it's strange to be here again and not be the leader right?" Jason asked he's best friend.  
"Yeah, but Ally knows what she'd doing I've seen it in her eyes, when she's about to morph, she knows she's doing some good." Tommy whispered back.  
"But Rita and Zedd being back…"  
"Yeah now that is a strange one... But we still don't know who started it all re evil-ed them."  
"Dose Ally?" Jason asked, not wanting to ask Ally any questions, encase she freaked out. He knew Tommy was getting closer to Ally, able to talk to her un like the rest of the rangers, who were all on edge around her.  
"No she doesn't according to what she remembers," Tommy muttered.  
"Remembers?" Jason raised an eyebrow; Tommy didn't have a chance to reply as they heard sounds of fighting. They both took off at top speed down the stairs. As the two burst in to the training room, they saw Ally, kicking and punching a dummy.  
"Ally?" Tommy asked a small smile on he's face as he saw Ally wearing sweat pants and a small top, kick boxing gloves on her hands.  
"Ooh, hi. I uh... I was just, uh..." She shyly removed the gloves placing them on the floor.  
"Opening up a can of whoop ass" Jason advised, looking at her impressed.  
"Yeah, those are some serious moves. Where did you learn that?" Tommy asked impressed.  
"I've been practicing Martial arts since I was four, Terran and alien styles Come on, want to see some moves?" Ally held up her fists, pretending to fight them.  
"No." Tommy said. Jason smirked, wondering if she really was as cold as he assumed.  
"I will." Jason pronounced throwing he's jacket. Tommy rolled he's eyes and went to a bench. His best friend could never resist a spar with a beautiful woman. Jason kicked at Ally, which she dodged.  
"Nice kick." Ally teased. Jason shrugged a smile at her. Jason throwed a punch at Ally, which she ducked and moved quickly behind him. Ally turned and used a series of punches at him followed by a kick and another punch, which Jason just managed to dodge, he parried and finally caught with he's hand. Jason threw another punch but Ally caught it easier than the ones he caught from her. Jason turned around and tried to kick, but Ally who managed to grab Jason's foot.  
"Not fast enough." With Jason's foot in her hand, she flipped Jason completely over onto his side. Jason fell to the floor on he's backside. Ally casually walked over to get her towel to dry off, but Jason surged to his feet and used his head to ram into Ally. She dropped her towel and easily grabbed Jason's hand and pushed him to the ground with his foot. Now, Jason flat on the floor with Ally holding onto he's hand and foot.  
"How the hell did you manage that?" Jason asked as Ally pulled him up.  
"Training…16 years of it." Ally says.  
"But...but am taller, stronger than you." he stuttered shocked that the petite blonde had beaten him.  
"It isn't always about being the strongest if you notice their weakness and use them against them." She shrugged as alarms went off, deafening all of the rangers in the training room. Ally, Jason and Tommy all headed for the door, leaving the room.

* * *

As they got upstairs Billy and the others were waiting, degrees of anxiety on their faces. Ally looked at the readings quickly, before she turned to look at all of them. "They've been found." she smiled and looked at them. "The Turbo rangers have been found there all over the world and they need to be found!" Ally looked at them. "We better find the red ranger first, Trini, Kat, Merrick will you come with me please?" They nodded and followed her as she teleported away, before being followed by yellow, pink and Sliver streaks.

* * *

A woman around 20 with blonde hair, green eyes, with a red shirt, black tee, black trousers and black boots on, ran down a corridor, aware that she was seriously late but still not caring. As she ran light crept in from where a ancient door creaked opened as she entered, she turned to open her class door, But someone opened the door from inside and she fell to the floor in a heap, looking up at a woman, who wore an old fashioned dress and what looked like a double witches hat and the other looked like an golden oversized monkey.  
"Owe look who is that it." Rita mocked the girl.  
"A future power punk." Goldar alleged  
"Owe this isn't good." She whispered dragging her self up by a fire extinguisher. Ally came down the corridor with Trini, Merrick and Kat. They stopped and watched what was happening. Ally was wearing a mini skirt and black top watched with a smile, almost happy.  
"Al what are we doing stopping he..." Kat started to ask, but Ally quietened her.  
"Shh were watching to make sure," Ally answered as she pointed a hand at Rita and a beam of electric hit her.  
"It's you?" she muttered bored. Ally disappeared in the winds and appeared next to the girl.  
"Owe this can't get any better." Putties appeared around her. "Owe it can." Ally looked at the girl and smiled.  
"It's okay were here to protect you it's Phoebe right?" Phoebe nodded slowly not trusting her voice as she gets over her shock of Ally knowing her name.  
"Okay." Ally moved to kick the putty but it grabbed Ally's leg and pushed her into a wall and away from Phoebe. Ally crouched low and kicked one of the putties in the abdomen several times. It broke upon impact with the third kick, which landed on the Zedd sign.  
"No way are you getting her." Ally threw ball after ball of gold energy and the putties disappeared one by one. Phoebe was sent flying by the blasts, but the Rangers stared in awe at her, A petit Blonde who just destroyed a whole patrol of putties nearly by her self, the Two evil beings looked worried at each other as Ally turned and looked at them.  
"I think I left the oven on," Rita spluttered and they both disappeared.  
"Wimps." Ally called turning back to the rangers and Phoebe who was still in awe and shock on the floor. Ally leant down and pulled her up, gently by her arm.  
"Hay come on we've got to get you out of here, before they send more."  
"Okay...but where are we going?" Ally put a hand on her shoulder and she disappeared with the girl in a gold and red teleportation streak.

* * *

Ally and the others appeared. The other's get up off the sofa to meet them.  
"Are you sure she's the one you were meant to find?" Jason asked looking at Phoebe. She looked back, nearly as sceptical as him.  
"Yes that's why I brought her back here," Ally said laughing.  
"But she's a she?" He said.  
"So!" Phoebe cried but isn't heard.  
"So what Jase? She's the one. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she can't kick your butt nor do I need to remind you of this morning?" Ally articulated reminding him. Jason turned red with the memory. The other rangers smirked, they all knew Tommy had told them all, how Ally had beaten Jason the oldest ranger in a sparring match.  
"Hi um...Why am I here?" Ally looked at her she'd nearly forgotten about her.  
"Here." Ally passed her the red Turbo keys "These belong to you now."  
"Me why." As Ally passed them to her, Phoebe took them. A bright red shined over her.  
"Okay. What was that?" Phoebe muttered nearly scared.  
"I think that means there suppose to be yours." She smiled at the woman  
"What's going on who are you People?" Phoebe asked stepping away from the assembled rangers.  
"Am Ally, the Gold Ranger." Ally introduced her self.  
"As in Power rangers," Ally nodded. "Owe my and this." She showed the Turbo keys "Is a morpher thingy?" Ally nodded again. Phoebe looked amazed at the Turbo keys after all the history lessons she'd had on the rangers being myths and here she was standing in front of legends being made on of them.  
"You're the new Red Turbo Ranger Phoebe!"  
"Owe." Phoebe put the keys on a pale Red light infused her for a split second before disappearing "Are they're others like me" She asked suddenly unsure of her new destiny.  
"Future Rangers. People who will once become rangers yes all hidden from evil."  
"The others?" she asked fearful.  
"Were murdered." Ally's mind flashed to two of the people who were lined up for the very power she now had.  
"We don't even know who their leader is apart from the generals."  
"It's from the future and wants us dead." She said, smiling at her use of the word "we", well she was one of them now.  
"Yes, to erase all future rangers." Merrick looked at Ally who smiled at him gently.  
"And then us and with all the future rangers gone and no way of making another, it's the end. No more Rangers. Ever!!" Tommy and Adam came in with two unfamiliar men. Ally looked at the two men "Alec and Robin right." One was Asian with dark features but blue eyes wearing blue trousers and a white top and the other taller man dark hair cut short with green eyes wore a green shirt with light green long shorts. They looked at her surprised and nodded "Phoebe these are two of your team-mates. Alec and Robin blue and green Rangers respectively I think?" She added not sure if she'd read them right one of them was very hard to read as if he hid he's emotions, an unconnected fighter, and the other was like an open book. Ally sighed sadly neither was a good thing.  
"Correct." Robin says. Ally smiled he was going to be a joker. Ally could tell she saw fun filling he's bright green eyes. Ally smiled and walked to the computer. She looked at the screen and her eyes widened.  
"Ally you okay?" Tommy laid a hand on her shoulder. Ally nearly screamed as he did and jumped.  
"Yeah ...yeah the future rangers are fine." She said running away upstairs. Tommy started after her.

* * *

Ally pulled out a small box from under her bed and pulled out a small locket out of it.  
"Ally?" Tommy called. He opened the door gently to the small room just like on the megaship apart from the fact it was slightly different colouring. Ally's room was tinted gold and sliver, with a few other colours, which were hardly noticeable. Ally's room had a computer console on the desk, and not much else apart from a chair in the corner and a wardrobe. There was a large window, across one side of the room, which looked out over the Antarctic.  
"Yeah?" She turned around and saw Tommy, standing in the door way watching her intently.  
"Are you okay?" Ally nodded standing up turning to face him full on.  
"I was looking for this." She showed him the locket. It looked much like the ones Andros and Karone wore but looked much older. "It's pretty and familiar." Ally raised an eyebrow.  
"Familiar in what way?" She asked putting it back in the box before putting it back in the larger box and putting it back under the bed.  
"Don't know like I've seen it before." He shrugged "you didn't answer my question."  
"Which one was that?" Ally asked distracted.  
"The one where I asked you if you're ok." Tommy thought impatient about seeing a ranger who ignoring how healthy they were, mental or physically and he didn't care if she was his leader and could open a can of whoop ass on him and win heads down.  
"Why wouldn't I be fine?" Ally said unemotionally. _Here we go again_, Tommy thought.  
"Because you're acting not like you." Ally shrugged and walked out. Tommy stared at the door. Ally just had utterly and totally blew him away with her breezy attitude to her health. He remembered a time he was like that was before he had a lot more responsibly, to himself, family and team mates, it was only when he finished the thought did he realise Ally had a hell of a lot more responsibly for a load more people, 8 found and told teams, two unfound teams who were vulnerable and then the future rangers who were being targeted, looking after herself seemed like a unnecessary job to Tommy now he had spent a long time thinking about it, he sympathized with Ally now, being breezy and un emotional was a barrier to her, To stop her from hurting if she failed. Tommy sighed and walked out.

* * *

Ally walked back down the stairs, she looked around a few more rangers were there than before.  
"Al we've got problems." Merrick called. Ally looked up surprised that he was at the monitoring console instead of Billy.  
"In what way?" She looked over he's shoulder "Owe that sort of a problem." He smiled up at her seeing the glint of laughter in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Tommy asked coming down the stairs.  
"Ah not much just Zhane's found himself some playmates." Tommy cocked an eyebrow at her "Putties. Getting a potential called James from Angle grove."  
"James Word?" Jason asked walking over, Ally nodded "I know him he works at the dojo."  
"Of course he works in your dojo, Jase you protected him till he was old enough to take the White Ranger Powers." "No way!"  
"Two months ago. He was working late at the Dojo. Putties came, but luckily you had forgotten something and came back just as they were about to attack. You saved he's life, by accident, unconsciously what ever you want to called it but you had done it." She smiled at him. Before pressing a button and Zhane and James appeared both in fighting stances. Max laughed Zhane smacked him lightly on the arm, before looking at Ally.  
"Jason what are you doing here?" The handsome man asked clearly shocked. He wore White 3 quarter length trousers and a tank top. He had sand blonde hair and dark brown eyes.  
"Ummmm...Hi James." Jason looked at Ally for support. She shrugged and stepped forward.  
"James you're a new Power ranger." She touched the White Ranger turbo keys; and they appeared on he's wrists.  
"Break it to him easy Al." Jason requested, as a pale white light surrounded him, as they talked.  
"Hay you didn't say anything about gently we haven't got time for soft tactics." She commented.  
"Dude your all Power ranger?"  
"Were all Power rangers James. Am Ally and their Robin, Phoebe and Alec. They're your team-mates." James smiled at them nervously like a man who has always been with other people but never let them close. Ally smiled and put a hand on his shoulder she nodded, before going to the consoles. Zhane followed her. "Thanks." Zhane told her.  
"For what?" Ally asked looking at the readings.  
"For letting me go and get him." Zhane looked at her and noticed how fragile she really was. She might be able to hold her own but he could see someone who was used to getting hurt. Ally suddenly looked up and they make eye contact.  
"Zhane am not going to stop you from being who you are. Cause the fact is I like you as that sweet annoying ranger."  
"You think am annoying huh? Wait you said I was sweet." He lent out and tickled her. Ally giggled, Zhane stopped and looked at her amazed at the noise he heard from her. He had never expected that to be the reaction he'd expected to get flip on he's back or hurt, but never laughter.  
"What?" she asked pulling away self-conscious, going back into her shell.  
"You giggled it just shocked me that's all I've never heard a sound as beautiful come from you." She smiled at him slightly.  
"You're just teasing?" Ally said hoping he was.  
"Am not it really did surprise me." Ally looked at him unsure. Zhane leant out and pulled her hand into he's.  
"Come on." Zhane led her to where all the others were sitting laughing joking or doing work, as they sat down. Merrick watch them and smiled to himself.

* * *

Late at night Ally walked down the stairs, slowly. She was wearing pyjamas of a gold pyjama bottom with a woolly jumper. As she got to the bottom she saw four people lying in sleeping bags on the floor asleep. Ally smiled, the other rangers didn't under stand why they didn't want to sleep in the rooms but Ally did, they were scared and new and just wanted to be together. She could relate to it in a way, she remembered just filling like that when she was alone with friends some where.  
"Good night, Phoebe, James, Robin and Alec. Sleep well." Ally whispered to the sleeping Turbo rangers Merrick turned around and jumped at hearing her voice.  
"Al what you doing up?" He asked unsure what else to say.  
"Me you. What you doing here?" She replied just as unsure.  
"I don't know." Ally shook her head.  
"You do." Ally looked at him. She leant up and puts a hand on he's face "you wanted to be alone. You thought with everyone asleep I can be alone and I don't have to deal with so many people" Merrick looked down at her, shocked at how true it was.  
"Yeah but I see am not the only one sneaking around?" Merrick smiled slight amused. They went to the sofas and sat down and Ally turned to face him.  
"Them. I don't know I guess I want to mother hen them because I wished I did when I first became a ranger."  
"You did. The all powerful Ally?" Ally smiled at he's comment but she really wasn't. she might have one of the most powerful powers she was still only a girl fighting an endless army of mutant and monsters.  
"I wasn't back then I don't know." Ally sighed confused.  
"You don't remember back then do you?" Merrick suddenly realised all of the mystery of her.  
"No I have no memory past 3 and half years ago. Well not proper stuff like my friends or my team for a gap from about 11 till 17." Ally finally admitted and it felt good to let it out.  
"You don't remember your first team?" Merrick sated again amazed.  
"Nothing at all about them except emotions. I was happy very happy and content around them until the battle where they die. All I remember is..." she stopped and looked at him "Am sorry is boring you."  
"No I was thinking I was like that when I awoke as Zen-Aku."  
"Owe no." Ally stood up and put a hand to her head  
"What?" He didn't have time to react as Ally fell to the floor with a vision. Ally older walking through a house three children come running at her. All three of them had blonde hair but one of them the youngest had golden highlights in her hair. She smiled and leaned down and picked the youngest up that was around four.  
"Mummy." The youngest yelled happily hugging her.  
"Aunty Ally help us please?" The Middle Aged child cried.  
"Mummy come and help us please?" The eldest grabbed older Ally's hand and leaded her in to the living room.  
"Whoa!" Ally cried as she opened her eyes not quite understanding or believing what she had seen  
"What you see?" He asked as he helped her up on to the sofa gently.  
"Three children…two called me Mummy and other auntie. They were so beautiful," Ally thought dreamily.  
"What set it off?"  
"Me talking about my past I guess. They wanted help why, would they want help?" She wondered Merrick didn't pay much attention to her question.  
"I don't know, but who's the father?" He asked interested. She rolled her eyes  
"Nosy aren't you. I don't know, but I must meet him soon cause one of them was around seven and I only looked a few years older."  
"Interesting." Ally walked over to the computer as it started to beep Phoebe awoke with a gasp.  
"It's found another one her name is Rachel in Australia. You going to come Phoebe Merrick can stay in case... Aw not good."  
"What?" Merrick and Phoebe asked, as Phoebe ran up the stairs as fast as she can.  
"Ah Merrick contact the other wild force rangers Karone is attacking a future Ranger."  
"Who's Karone?" Merrick asked as he grabbed he's growl phone and dialled their numbers.  
"Astronema I'll explain later. She's in Turkey. The futures ranger's only five she won't be a security risk because she still has the magic of innocence. Jesus she's not even meant to be ready to be a ranger for 12 years." Ally smiled as the other ranger's teleported in and Phoebe ran down the stairs pulling on a jumper. "Your not goanna need the jumper." Ally's clothes changed from her pyjamas to shorts, a strap top and trainers.  
"Ok." She threw the jumper over the chair "Owe do we have to teleport?" She complained after her teleportation earlier.  
"No were going to do something else it's called..." Ally put a hand on her shoulder. She drifted off intently  
"Called what Ally? What's it..." Phoebe cries scared at her sort of mentor. They started to fade their body's outline for a few seconds by gold and red before disappearing completely.  
"Merrick what was it called?" Merrick shrugged with a small smile on he's face at James' question.

* * *

Ally and Phoebe appeared on a beach. It was really hot. Phoebe weakly stood there unsure, whether she like that mode of transport more than the teleportation.  
"Whoa need to sit down." Ally looked around as the red ranger sat on the sand. Ally spotted a brunette surfing, but no one else. Ally suddenly felt a vibration of evil in the air alarmed she turned to the young leader of the new team.  
"Pheebs get up... she's about to get attack." Phoebe got up ready as soon as she did, suddenly birds appeared around them. Ally ran flat out and pulled the girl further away from the tengus.  
"Owe man just like my dream," The surfer yelled as Ally reached her.  
"Rachael right. Am Ally and these guys are history." Ally looked around. "Phoebe take Rachael back." Phoebe fought her way to the girl and grabs her shoulder and presses her morpher they disappear in a pink and red streak. Ally nodded with glad the Rangers had gone she took a defensive pose. Ally ducked as one of the bird's tried to ram her and fell over her to the floor. One lunged at Ally, who pushed it out of the way. She managed to trip one up, making it fall to the floor Ally kicked another in the leg, and it fell back.  
A tenga kicked up under Ally's feet from the back. Ally flipped back, and lunged back into her regular position and made contact with the bird's chest. Another flipped out of the air and just before touching the ground, kicked Ally into a tree. The Tenga and about five more entered the area. It was quiet until one was thrown out in a fatal position not by her but someone else. It slowly shattered into pieces. The mumbled screams of the birds were heard. A man ran forward from kicking one of the birds He ran to Ally and aided in her kick tengas head with his leg sweep.  
"You ok there?" He said smiling. Ally looked shocked at the UN known mans help but nodded. Ally looked at him, he wore surfing gear, no shirt, and sunglasses, blonde hair and looked cute he was at least two years younger than her. "Sure"  
"Yes thank you Mr..." Ally said before realising she didn't know he's name.  
"Hunter."  
"Hunter as in..." She trailed off again. He nodded understanding where her words would of gone.  
"Crimson thunder ranger?"  
"You better come with me."  
"Who are you still haven't told me that."  
"Ally Gold ranger." She lent out her hand to shake his, as he did.  
"So there's a problem huh...I heard about it on the radio old ranger who were presumed dead appearing all over the world. I figured something big was going down. I noticed a pattern in appearances. Europe, Asia, North and South American. I figured it was with either Oceania or Africa and I took Australia and Blake took Africa."  
"Ok." Ally said. "Hmm we getter get back Rachael hasn't a clue what's going on?" Ally lent out and caught Hunters arm.  
"What you doing?"  
"Teleporting...I'll explain when we get there." She whispered as they teleported away in a streak of bright gold and dark red.

* * *

As they got back to the command centre, there was shouting. Ally spun around and saw Rachael trying to attack everyone.  
"That's enough!" Ally said with an air of command, she stopped.  
"You can let go of her now, Wes." Wes dose but Rachael looked petrified.  
"Who the hell are you freaks?"  
"Power rangers." Kat expressed trying to clam her fellow Australian. Ally passed her the Pink Turbo keys "These are yours."  
"Mine?" As Ally passed them as the same light shines over her as did over the other except it's fiery pink.  
"Light... funky light?" Rachael didn't sound scared anymore she looked up at the light and tried to see where it was coming from. "Where's it coming from?" "The morphing sprits it means your meant to be here, it shines over new rangers normally it isn't seen but it has to be now to find the right rangers." The other looked confused.  
"Al what's the morphing sprits?" Ashley asked. Ally looked at them all.  
"You don't know what the morphing spirits are do you?" They all shook their heads except for Alec and Princess Shayla.  
"I do." Alec said. "My Grandfather taught me the legend of the four warriors of the Elements, Fire, Water, Air and earth." Ally nodded.  
"I met them, they died 7 thousand years after the morphing masters, but were more honoured because of they died protecting an innocent child who was going to claim one of these." Shayla pointed towards the Morphing costumes in there glass cases. "She was going to be the first warrior since the morphing masters to use those powers."  
"Did she ever claim her power?" Trini asked loving the story.  
"Eventually through her blood line it passes down and her great grandson was given her power."  
"What are there name?" Phoebe asked in traced by the legend.  
"Keahi of the fire, Aira of the Air, Wyatt of the water and Dimitri of the earth." Ally said. "They were made the Morphing Sprits; their job is to protect Rangers and future rangers. To send help and guidance to rangers who are lost and scared." Ally said.  
"And to heal rangers who time it isn't to pass over yet."  
"Didn't do a very good job on me," Ally muttered. Merrick looked concerned at her. Ally looked at Hunter. "Where's your team mates?"  
"Tori, Shane, Cam and Dustin are teachers at Ninja storm academy and Blake is in New Zealand on his way to Africa." Ally swept her hand and nothing happened. "Conjuring them won't work ok."  
"Ninja's of thunder and storm who dwell in slivers of night, Uncloak your shadows to are' sight." five orbs of colour two blue one's, and orbs of red, yellow and green.  
There dressed all in teacher grab except the ranger who came out of one of the blue orb who looks like he belongs on a beach, which Ally guessed he'd just came from.  
"Hunter what's going on who's all these people?" The only girl asked.  
"Blake, Tori, Shane, Cam, Dustin these are a predecessors" The rangers all looked at each other shocked.  
"There all rangers?" Cam said amazed.  
"Yes we are!" Eric said. Ally slips back through the lines and disappears in a faint light of gold.  
"What's going on why have we been brought here?"  
"We need your help every evil that's been destroyed or made good has been brought back and has started killing future rangers," Jason explained.  
"Killing!" Shane, said. "That has to be stopped."  
"Were trying are best Shane with Time forces help, from the future" Jen said.  
"Future"" Blake asked.  
"Yes the future, it was where a ranger came to get us back in shape." Tommy said, mentioning for them to not mention him being there.  
"Who?" Dustin asked he hadn't seen any one who looked remotely futuristic. Tommy looked around for Ally.  
"Ally but she's gone, with her team mates she came back."  
"Team mates," Hunter said. Tommy looked at the five future rangers they stepped forward. "Okay the green hair I expected but they looked human." Dustin said. "No disrespect  
"Well we are human except for Trip, but they're not human either" Katie pointed to Andros and Zhane.  
"Were kerovian, from Ko-35. You guys fought space monsters but were not!" Zhane said.  
"Ok dude." Dustin said. "This is amazing," He said.  
"There's so many of you. I never knew there were so many."  
"Comic book fiend huh?" Billy asked. Dustin went a slight shade of pink.  
"How did you guess?"  
"You look in your element." Dustin smiled and started looking around. Cam looked at Billy.  
"Your Billy Cranston aren't you?"  
"Yeah how?"  
"My dads the sensei of the wind academy. He always told tales of the ordinary rangers and how they were brave but one of them was the smartest and always got the others out of trouble." Billy turned bright red at what the green ranger had said.  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"My dad... I actually don't know?" He shrugged as Ally appeared in an orb.  
"Where's you go" Billy requested, Cam turned around. Ally held up five morphers and a pendent.  
"That's my morpher." Cam cries. Ally threw it to him and nodded. The other five rangers get their morpher's. "Don't ask just except…" She notified them, as they all looked about to ask why they had morpher's.  
"Your Ally right?" Tori asks. Ally nods and smiles brightly.  
"Ally whys this button flashing?" Ally moved fast to where Billy's monitoring the world through consoles and camera's. Ally looked it over.  
"Let me sit down?" Billy moved and Ally sat down. She ran her hands over the consoles at super speed.  
"She's been found the last ranger, Yellow in Cape Town Africa. Mel champion." She looked at Billy. "Why don't you go and get her take Cam and Tori."  
"Okay." Billy got up out of his knelling position next to her. "Wait they can't teleport with out communicators?" Ally rolled her eyes at her self for forgetting she flicked her hands and six communicators appeared on the ninja storm ranger's wrists, in their ranger colour. They look at the communicator before disappearing in their coloured streaks. Ally turned and saw how many rangers are around. Not as many as before but still at least 20, Eric came over and chatted to Ally for a while, until he went over to Taylor. Ally looked over the cameras quickly. Katie looked at Ally and walked over.  
"How you holding up Ally?" She asked. Ally turned around and looked at her, staring at her unsure.  
"Yeah I will be when that yellow ranger gets here," Ally said coldly. Katie didn't take it personally, she wasn't hurt Ally had always been that way even when she'd been a cadet at the academy between her and Jen, Katie had been the bright part of there group, but Ally had returned home one evening and had ended up in hospital the next she didn't remember being a cadet with them.  
"Ally cheer up." Katie leant down and hugged her. Ally laughed as Katie hugged her tightly.  
"Katie breathing isn't needed then?" Katie pulled back.  
"I could always cheer you up when we were cadet..." She stopped remembering Alex's warning about Ally's past.  
"You knew me when I was a cadet?" Ally whispered so Katie wouldn't get in to trouble with Alex.  
"Yeah of course you were. We were all friends." "Hopefully that might happen again." Katie nodded. She wanted her best friend back too.  
"Me too I liked it. I was bubbly, Jen was well blocked every emotion and you were sarcastic to everything that crossed your path that wasn't right you always did have a strong sense of rightness ...even though we were only your friends from earth you treated us like you treated your team mates on KO-35."  
"And now you are my team mates and I'll always be thankful of you guys being there for me when I was at rock bottom."  
"And am glad your okay Ally...I worry so much about you sometimes because you can't remember your near past...I feel like I have to protect you more than Trip." Ally looked at her and a single tear fell from her eyes, but Ally quickly wiped it away. "Ally our you crying?"  
"No never!" Ally said smiling she stood up and hugged Katie hard. "You're my big sister you know?"  
"Always." Jen came over at that point.  
"What going on?"  
"Ally's hugging everyone!" Ally smiled and her and Katie hugged Jen. Jen laughed at the assault of her fellow Time force rangers. Wes looked at them and tapped he's fellow time force ranger and they all laughed too.  
"Is just a female ranger thing or can we join in?" Lucas asked. Ally smiled as they attacked too hugging and tickling. Everyone was laughing at what had stated off as Ally thanking Katie had developed in to a full-scale hug war of the future power rangers. Ally manages to get out of it as Alex mange to control he's team-mates. Ally just rolled her eyes and shrugged at Alex normally she would have helped him but she had started it so it was entirely her fault. Alex started shouting at Wes and Lucas. Ally walked over and stopped right in front of Alex.  
"It was my fault," she said smiling defiantly up at him.  
"Ally?" He looked amazed at her as she admitted it.  
"And frankly Alex I say you need to get off your high horse and come join us because soon your going to lose the respect two of us have got for you." Ally looked at Jen and nodded.  
"Ally what's got into you. You are a good ranger and police officer and you fraternise with them," He pointed to Wes and Eric as he touched her shoulder. Ally pushed him away as if she was on fire.  
"So Wes is a better Red ranger than you could ever be and Eric's the most individual and best friend I could ever hope for" Eric smiled at Taylor. "They've got their fault but that's what makes me like them. They put their faith and love in to there team mates unlike you who have always to work alone." Alex looked at her hurt, the words biting at him. "You never in your whole life have had an ounce fun have you and I fill sorry for you that you've been brainwashed by time force that you've forgotten what emotion and love mean and having friend is part of it. I thought I could never be happy in this time but I am!" Alex looked ready to say something really bad. He thought about there past three years and how she'd gone from being the patient in that hospital wing with injuries so bad that they thought she'd never survive to this beautiful powerful woman. He was about to hurt and he had to get over her. He couldn't mope anymore.  
"Your right do you know that but the difference between me and you is that fact I choose not to leave my self weak to attack like you did." Ally smiled up at him. As the other time force rangers look reading to help Ally if necessary. Ally put her hand out to stop Eric becoming her knight in shining armour. Taylor and Merrick got up to see why Eric had gotten up from he's position from the hug war on the floor.  
"Alex I wasn't weak and you know it cause you found me and you know what I did and you won't tell me. I get that I have for three years but now you use it against me that's not what friends do. I can see why Jen chose Wes now." Jen looked at Alex and smiled amused as Wes wrapped he's arm protectively round her. Ally looked at them before looking at the other rangers, she smiled.  
"Al. Am Sorry…" Alex said. Lucas looked at him and he quietens. Ally looked at the screen and then at the other rangers. "I think it's time."  
"For what?" Katie asked. "Al time for what?" She pulled out a key ring from her jacket pocket and presses it at a certain area of the wall, a door appeared in it.  
"The cargo bay." Ally said. "Holds everyone zord expect for Time force, wild force and Astro." Ally looked at herself and pulled her jacket zip up. Everyone looked at her. "I would zip up or put a jumper on." Ally suggested. Everyone grab coats and jumpers. Ally leads the way into the cargo bay. They could see why she suggested jumpers and coats, as they saw the cold air escaping. "Welcome to the cargo bay." Ally turned and heard six revving noises. She smiled.  
"Phoebe, Rachael, James, Alec, Robin and..." Ally turned and saw the sixth member of the Turbo team. A tall girl with a dark braid and yellow shorts and a white tee "Mel." Ally smiled softly at the girl. "Those revving noises are your Zords. Phoebe Red Lightning, Rachael Wind Chaser, James Ice comet, Alec Mountain Blaster, Robin Desert Thunder and Mel your Zord is Dune Star each of your Zords has special abilities and will guild you through this dangerous period of becoming one of us just like it guided your predecessor" Ally smiled. "You guys better take a look around familiarise your self with your Zords before something happens...but don't stay in here to long your not wearing enough warm clothes between you guys to keep a ant warm." All of them smiled at Ally's first show of concern for them all, not just as Rangers but friends. Tommy looked at Ally as she took her jacket off reaching the warm command room. He smiled all to himself with the knowledge Maybe there was hope for her after all.

* * *

Zhane wandered up into the quarters, and found Ally sitting on her bed. "Hello." He muttered. Ally looked and smiled. "Hay your self." Ally murmured standing up and walking towards him. "What's up?" "Nothing… decided to come and annoy you a little bit." Ally laughed, Zhane smirked. "You would." Ally answered, staring into his eyes, a sudden thought coming to her mind, that she wouldn't mind him annoying her more. "Of course I wouldn't… I have to keep you smiling. Other wise, I'll have to deal with a grumpy gold ranger and it's no fun." Ally shook her head, smiling. Zhane grinned an easy smile that would easily brighten anyone's day. Ally found her self, wanting to kiss that grin off him. Ally suddenly wiped the grin off her face. Zhane looked at the smile on her face, and also found himself wanting to kiss her, show her exactly what it was like to show emotion, to show somebody cared. He looked at her as she frowned. "What you frowning at?" He asked, smiling. Ally looked at him coldly. "Nothing… you better go… I." She stopped as she heard an alarm, walking past him, glancing over her shoulder before running. Zhane looked confused, not sure what to make of it.

* * *

Kim and Jason sat at the consoles as the alarms went off.  
"Billy…Ally!" Kim shouted. Ally and Billy came running over, Ally jumped over Phoebe and James lying on the floor building a tower out of cards.  
"Monster down town Washington." Ally uttered.  
"There's no full team here except them..." Billy exclaimed looking around. "You think there ready?" He asked.  
"There going to have to be." Ally declared.  
"Phoebe!" Billy exclaimed and she jumped up and ran straight over.  
"It's time!" Looking down at her, the gold Ranger felt a sudden pain that she immediately buried within her.  
Right now, she hated the felling of pain. It hurt her so much, seeing them so scared and worried; they didn't know what to d, all they knew was that they had to do the right thing and win. At least, that's what she was hoping for more than anything. Phoebe looked at her team mates. "Ready?" She asked. "Ready!" they replied. "Shift into Turbo." They called morphing. As they teleported away Ally started pacing. She started telling Billy what to do, to help them.  
Still pacing, she could hear the pounding of the counsels, the rhythm brought her some peace; a peace that told her at least still some things remained the same, even after the years of torture she had endured as a Power Ranger. She could still find the peace in a beat that was so familiar as her heart beat.  
The torture came with the territory nonetheless. So, being the leader of the Power Rangers of Earth and the future, it didn't surprise her too much that she had taken the brunt of all the torture that was meant for rest of the rangers; all of them whether they wanted protecting or not.  
"Ally stop pacing your making me dizzy." Billy requested and she stops innocently looking at him. He rolls her eyes as she turns to look at the rangers around. Ally turns back around as an explosion was heard.  
"No." Ally shouted. Worried she started reaching out to them mentally to reassure her self.  
_Whoa what was that James_ Robin called through the comm. system. Ally whole body relaxed as Zhane and Andros came over to see what the big bang was.  
_What ever it was I think it was the monster_ Ally started to run reading's.  
"It was the monster you destroyed it with the weapons your holding now." Ally explained.  
_Owe we rule_ Rachael's voice came in over the comm. System.  
"Just you rookies get back here right this second." Ally commanded concerned for there safety. They took her order and soon appeared back. Morphed they looked at each other.  
"Power down turbo." They said together and Ally breathed a sigh of relief as she saw they had no injuries.  
"Owe my god that was amazing." Mel said.  
"I know." Robin shouted excited.  
"Yes we know it was but you guys need to start to train as a team," They groaned at Ally's requests. "Yes I know but you guys need to work on it. Remember there's no I in team."  
"There is if you say it in Spanish equipo." Robin commented. A pillow came flying at him he ducked and it fell loosely into Zhane's grip. He looked up surprised at Ally she winked and smiled.  
"As I was saying. You guys need to work as a team. You haven't got the luxury of being together like other teams have had in the past. You're a global team more wide spread than your predecessors have been you need to when you are together and not fighting to train together. I've seen the day you all have the potential to become brilliant rangers." Ally looked at each of them.  
"We do." Mel asked. Shocked she looked at her new team-mates.  
"Yes you guys do." Ally could see their futures and smiled. "You each have brilliant futures." Ally said and took a sharp in take of breath. One of there futures wasn't long, one of them was nearing the end. She looked at each of them trying to figure out which one it was and figure out how to stop there short lived future. Zhane put a hand on her back; Ally looked at the sliver ranger, as he smiled brightly at her.  
"Are you ok?" No, she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him what was wrong...she wanted him to be there; she wanted to show him she cared.  
"No nothing." She couldn't bring herself to tell him what was wrong to let him see her as weak. She smiled gently and walked away. Zhane watched her retreating that's what she was doing. He sighed._

* * *

_

Young girl, don't cry/ I'll be right here when your world starts to fall/ Young girl, it's all right/ Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly/ When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream / Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems/ No one ever wants or bothers to explain/ Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

Phoebe stood at the window as James and her other team mates came over. She turned around and faced them. Everyone else had left for the night except Ally and Zhane who chatting about the Zords over in the corner by the sytheron machine.  
"Phoebe?" Mel asks. "How did they know we were the people they needed?" "Ally...she's from the future and must see our destinies." Phoebe answers "I can't see how she sees me as leader materiel though."  
"Maybe she doesn't maybe she senses the potential in you." Alec says.  
"Ok...ok we get it Ally just knows" Robin said.  
"Wonder what out next adventure will be"  
"Probably a simulation. Ally wants us to train before we do anything else."

_When there's no one else/ Look inside yourself/ Like your oldest friend/ Just trust the voice within/ Then you'll find the strength/ That will guide your way/ If you will learn to begin / To trust the voice within / Young girl, don't hide/ You'll never change if you just run away/ Young girl, just hold tight/ And soon you're gonna see your brighter day._

Phoebe looks at her team-mates. She could see why they'd been chosen they fit together perfectly. Robin the joker, Alex the quiet and reserved one, Mel the brainy one, James the one made to fight, Rachael the mothering one, and then she came to her. Why had she been chosen? Owe yeah to lead this rabble. She smiled and looked at James he was staring. She wiped the smile off her face and asked.  
"What?"  
"Your smile it's nice." He said.  
"We better get home soon Ally wants us hear nice and early American Californian time."

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed/ It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid/ No one reaches out a hand for you to hold/ When you're lost outside look inside to your soul / When there's no one else/ Look inside yourself/ Like your oldest friend/ Just trust the voice within/ Then you'll find the strength/ That will guide your way/ If you will learn to begin / To trust the voice within Yeah.../ Life is a journey /It can take you anywhere you choose to go/ As long as you're learning/You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

"Lucky us." Phoebe said sarcastically. Hopefully she'd be able to study some time soon. She wondered looking at Ally and Zhane chatting. Ally had a smile on her face for the first time since she'd met her, Zhane seemed to be making her smiled. She shook her head. "See you soon guys" They all hugged each other, before they all turned to leave but they all turned back and laughed. James put he's hand out first, and then Phoebe, then Alex, Robin and Mel put there hands down with out a second thought, Rachael looked at them all before putting her hand down.

_You'll make it/ You'll make it/ Just don't go forsaking yourself/ No one can stop you/ You know that I'm talking to you/ When there's no one else/ Look inside yourself/ Like your oldest friend/ Just trust the voice within/ Then you'll find the strength/ That will guide your way/ If you will learn to begin / To trust the voice within /Young girl don't cry/ I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

"POWER RANGERS TURBO!!" they said as one voice again. Ally and Zhane turned and saw it and smiled at each other and rolled their eyes both thought the same thing. Just like always The Turbo rangers took one glance at each other before disappearing in there coloured bars. Ally and Zhane looked at each other, the same yearning expression on their faces just as a klaxon went off. Zhane looked at Ally.  
"What's that that's not like normal?" Zhane asked. As Ally jumped over the sofas back and scrambled to the Computer.  
"Owe no...Zhane teleport out of here now!" Ally looked at Zhane fearfully.  
"What...Why?" He asked joining her.  
"Powers fading," She said typing in command after command. Trying to stop the power fading. "How's that possible?" Zhane asked helping her.  
"I don't know. Just get out of here before it's too late to teleport!" Ally pleaded with him.  
"No am not leaving with out you," He said. Ally just looked at him.  
"Please Zhane." He shook he's head.  
"I don't--" he cut off as the lights went out, and the emergency lighting flooded into the command centre in their place. The doors slid shut with a grinding noise and a loud clang, and they both jumped.  
"Owe no. It's too late." She whispered. Still not understanding why the power had started to fade knowing just that it had gone and they were trap here in till they could fix it.


	3. Sliver vs Gold

**Last Revised: February 2nd 2007 Summary: Ally and Zhane are stuck in the command centre with the temperature dropping. **

**Rating: Hmmm this chapter is T, just cause I think it's got a couple of swear words. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Powers, if I did, things would be very different. I mean nothing but the ultimate respect for the actors that play them. **

**AN: The song in this chapter is We are one by Westlife. Dedication: To KC, she's the top-notch person who's beta-ed this for me. Kudos and kisses to you.**

* * *

Tori, Dustin and Shane stood in the Wind Ninja academy watching over their students who were practice sparring. "I don't get it! How can so many ranger teams exist at the same time without people knowing?" Shane said in puzzlement.  
"It's Superman syndrome," Dustin replied. "In the Superman comics, people outside of the city think Superman's some kind of "_urban legend_". Maybe the same is true of Power Rangers and that's why we've never heard of them before, apart from in comics. Well not since we met Kira and the others anyway." Tori crossed her arms, her face sceptical. "Didn't you learn not to make fun of the comic book geek last time we were rangers?" Dustin asked hopefully, not needing to worry about the ninja students in their classes, as they started walking back inside the school.  
"Whatever. We've got to get back to the command centre anyway. Training, remember? I promised Ally I'd help her with the new turbo rangers." Tori took a few steps into the corridor. "And we've got lessons. Or have you two forgotten about that?" Shane asked.  
"No we haven't, but at least everyone here knows we're rangers and we don't have to hide it anymore," Tori replied.  
"But I kinda liked having a secret identity, dudes!" Shane and Tori rolled there eyes as Cam's comment as he, Hunter and Blake walked towards them. The students stopped and bowed to Hunter and Cam, as Hunter was the thunder academy's head teacher and Cam a teacher.  
"You three ready?" Hunter asked.  
"Yeah," they all replied. As they pressed their new communicators however, a funny noise emitted from them.  
"Oh no..." Tori whispered.

* * *

Andros and Ashley sat on the bridge of the astro mega ship as an announcement from Deca II loudly pierced the air.  
"Andros there is a problem on earth. The Rangers' powers are fading, as are the astro powers!"  
"What?" Andros shouted, jumping to his feet. "Abandon ship... Abandon ship...Ranger energy at sixty percent," a loud voice suddenly said from the intercom.Cassie, T.J and Carlos appeared in the room.  
"Guys we've got to get off the ship our ranger powers are fading and those keep the ship working... with us gone Deca can take life support off and use it to maintain her orbit while we figure out what's going on. Wait a minute, where's Zhane?" Andros said loudly, to be heard over the noise of the intercom alarms.  
"He never returned from the command centre," Cassie replied, as she grabbed her Astro uniform jacket from T.J.  
"Ranger's prepare to teleport to sliver hill. It's where all the other rangers are gathering." They didn't have a chance to argue as white lights, not there usual ranger colours just white streaks, teleported them away from danger.

* * *

Zhane looked at the panel. It had been a few hours since the power had failed and Ally hadn't said one word to him except that he should try and fix this junction on the communication computer. He tilted his head to see where Ally was and the wire junction he had been holding so carefully separate slipped, and a shock stabbed through his fingers. Angry at himself for making the mistake Zhane used a pair of insulated pliers to retrieve the wires. He used the energy welder, more carefully this time, and melded the wires into place. "I wonder where Ally has got to?" he thought to himself. Standing and looking around he realised that she wasn't anywhere in the room. They had in the first few minutes managed to open the doors too the training room, the rooms upstairs and the cargo bay; just in case they were located due to the failing shields around the command centre. Deciding to go looking for her, he looked around once more before making his way into the cargo bay.

* * *

Phoebe picked up her books and sighed, wondering once again why she had decided to go to university? _"Oh yeah I didn't - my dad did,"_ a little mocking voice answered her question.  
"_Phoebe you will go to university! No arguments." _Sighing again and shuffling out of the classroom into the big hallway, Phoebe looked around her.  
"_Damn these halls are huge!_" She thought to herself as she continued walking. After having a brief struggle with her trousers, she finally managed to fish her schedule out of her pocket and tried to figure out which class she had next.  
"_Oh look at that, I have no class until... tomorrow"_, she realised, "_I should really hook up with my team-mates._"  
With a small chuckle she stuffed her books into her backpack, swung it over her shoulder and with a grin on her face she made her way towards the exit.  
"_Oh freedom at last! I know this is university, but sometimes it feels like a jail! I mean I even can't afford to miss any classes. Makes you miss secondary school... go figure!" _She thought as she swiped off her red shirt and stuffed it into her backpack, realising how hot it was in London today.  
She took in a deep breath and let the sunrays caress her skin. God she loved this weather. It made her feel all warm and tingly. Smiling once again she headed toward her room. As soon as she entered she locked the door and with a flick of her wrist her communicator and morpher appeared in her hand. Pressing she readied herself for the red transporting light to surround her. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Trying it again it once more failed and she looked around her room in worry.  
"Calm down Phoebe it's probably just a technical fault with the communicator. The other rangers will probably come to fix it…" she said to herself before stopping, "Who am I kidding I am the only ranger in about a million miles!" Sighing and walked to her computer, sat down and went online. It was then that she remembered that she had been given the White Element Rangers email address in case she needed to contact him. Realising that it was probably her only chance to contact any of the rangers, she began typing…

* * *

Ally sat in Red Lightning, typing in commands and talking to the Zord. She had recently changed into jeans, a jumper and a pair of trainers and she was contemplating the loud grumbling that her stomach was making when the Zord asked her a question.  
"Are you sure you can't reach Phoebe or any of the other rangers?" it revved slightly. "Okay you just keep trying! The sliver Astro ranger and I are stuck in here with minimal supplies!" Ally replied annoyed, not at the car but herself. She should have just teleported Zhane herself. She could fix things on her own, she didn't need the help of an over confident know it all.  
It occurred to her that that was a rather defensive way of thinking. She didn't need to think like that anymore. She was no longer the only ranger. She was only a girl, trying to figure out who she was or remember who she was... and wishing that it was not something she needed to do alone.  
Maybe she should quit pretending she was fine and talk to someone. Alex would have been the logical choice and he was about as trustworthy at the moment as a Cybot! Even after all they had been through.  
She found it unsettling that so much of her identity had always depended on how others viewed her. She knew how Ally before being the Pink ranger would act. The problem was that she had no idea how the Gold ranger she was now should act. The Ally she remembered was a child, and she was a woman! A woman with no real world experience in relationships, or even any normal social interactions! She'd forgotten it all; eight years worth of memory was a lot to lose, especially teenage years.  
She sighed and shifted a little into a more comfortable position, resting her head on the console in the car. Red lightning revved worriedly.  
"Ill be fine," Ally responded at the noise. She had been alone for as long as she could remember, even at time force she had been alone! Trying to keep secrets and then taking on this mission. Then she had encountered the other Terran and Kerovian rangers and Alex! He'd changed her world then abandoned her so that she had once again been alone! Then there was Zhane, the Silver Ranger. The cocky, over confident, show-off of a Silver Ranger had come alone. With one act he had changed her world. She knew she was alone, and she didn't want to be that way any longer. So why was she hiding from him now? Hearing a noise coming from the doorway she looked up just as he came in. He looked hot and he was wearing a tight black t-shirt, black trousers and leather jacket. Ally got out of the car to stop him coming any closer.  
"Any luck?" He asked knowing what she'd been doing.  
"No they can't contact their rangers," she replied, avoiding eye-contact.  
"You okay?" he asked after a silent pause. Ally nodded slightly and suddenly all of the Turbo cars revved their engines. Zhane looked at them all in confusion "Can you understand what they said?"  
"They said don't be so worried," Ally whispered more to herself than to him. Standing she closed the car door and walked out of the cargo bay. Zhane looked at the cars.  
"Really wish I knew what guys said," he said to them before he jogged to catch up with Ally.

* * *

Rite Replusa inspected the damage done to her Vampits as the mysterious woman in purple and sliver, who had first told her and the other evils the plan to make a future that was ruled by evil, came in to the thorn room and sat on the throne.  
"And what do you think you're doing mistress?" Rita asked.  
"Contemplating what that pesky gold ranger is up too... she has been a thorn in my side ever since she followed me into this time," she replied. "One of these days Im going to find a way to get rid of her and then she won't be around to warn anyone about my plans to destroy earth's portal!"  
"Do you really think that's a good idea? If you destroy the portal you will destroy earth?"  
"With the earth gone there will be no more future power punks to mess up our plans."  
"You are right as always mistress! Earth is the one place where all plans to takeover the universe fail," Rita replied.

* * *

Mel awoke slowly and looks around her dark room, remembering yesterday and becoming a ranger. She smiled eagerly before jumping out of bed and taking her morning shower. Deciding that it was about time she went to the command centre for the training that that woman, who had seemed to be leading everyone, had mentioned. Stepping out of the shower she dried herself off before pulling on a pair of black shorts and a yellow top. Opening the curtains and the window, which overlooked the farm her mum owned, Mel heard her big brother and sister chatting to her mum downstairs trying to decide whether to have breakfast with or without her. Deciding to go and tell them that she wasn't going to be eating breakfast with them this morning, Mel headed out onto the landing and stopped suddenly as a weird dizzy feeling overcame her. A sudden pale yellow light appeared and then disappeared just as quickly. She looked around to make sure her mum or siblings hadn't seen it. Reassuring herself with the fact that her whole family was downstairs in the kitchen, she slowly made her way down the stairs.  
"Good morning honey," her mum said brightly as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Morning Mel," her older sister Kerry muttered. Her older brother suddenly walked over to her and gave her a big hug.  
Laughing Mel replied, "Good Morning," before walking over to her mother.  
"You came in late last night Mel, where were you?" her mothered asked sceptically.  
"Oh I went to town with a couple of friends," she lied quickly, covering her tracks.  
"The car wasn't gone," her mother replied eventually; it was more of a statement than a question.  
"I got a lift," she replied quickly. She hated lying to her mother, but she couldn't possibly tell her the truth. Her mother seemed to believe this answer however, because she nodded and continued with the breakfast.  
"I'm going to go and check on the animals," Mel said after a moment before she dashed out of the kitchen and into the garden. Running behind the barn she pulled out her communicator and pressed the teleportation button. When nothing happened she tried it again and a little noise emitted from it. "Oh no," she whispered, worried about the fact that she was the only ranger in the whole of Africa and wondering what the hell could have knocked the powers offline.

* * *

Billy awoke with a jolt and looked around him. His girlfriend Trini was already up and he suspected that his flatmates were up too. He slowly got out of bed and pulled some clothes on before exiting the room. As soon as he got out of the door however, he wished that he had decided to stay in bed. All of the Zero Rangers and Element Rangers (including James) were sitting or standing in his living room. Wondering what the hell was going on he turned his attention to Zack and Jason.  
"Who let them all in?" he finally asked.  
"Zack! He called us here actually" Tommy replied. "It seems as though we can't teleport." Billy looked at Tommy in confusion. Deciding that he had better check this out for himself he took his communicator out of his pocket and pressed the teleportation button. Nothing happened.  
"Oh great," Billy muttered sarcastically under his breath.  
"We have to contact Ally somehow!" Kat exclaimed loudly from behind him.  
"Do you think that she's alone?" Kim asked looking at the other rangers who were there.  
"No she's not," James whispered, drawing everyone's attention, "Zhane was there when we left."  
"Good! Maybe Ally will finally decide to open up to someone."At that moment Tommy's mobile phone and Billy's computer beeped in unison. Grinning at each other Billy walked over to his computer and Tommy pulled out his mobile phone. Tommy realised that it was Wes calling him.  
"Hello?" he answered.  
"Tommy can you teleport?" Wes asked in a panicked tone.  
"No. We can't either! We're trying to contact Ally and Zhane in the command centre!  
"But there in the North Pole! If the powers down surely…" Wes began.  
"Shit!" Tommy interrupted Wes mid-sentence. He dropped the phone onto the floor and ran out of the room. All of the rangers watched in shock as he suddenly disappeared. Tommy didn't get far though before Rocky caught up with him and grabbed his arm, forcing to turn towards the ranger.  
"What's wrong?" Rocky nearly shouted at him.  
"Their in the North Pole and the powers off! The cold!" Realising what the red ranger meant, Rocky ran back up the corridor.  
"Guys we've got to go to Sliver Hills! Well some of us anyway…" He was suddenly interrupted when Billy ran out of his room.  
"Hello...hello Tommy...Tanya...Rocky? Is anyone there?" Wes's voice called out from the floor. Tanya picked the phone up.  
"Wes we're on our way there," Tanya said before hanging up. Billy looked at them all, "I've just got an email from Phoebe! She says she's in trouble because for some reason she can't morph or teleport.".  
"We've got to go now!" Rocky demanded. Jason, Tanya, Adam and James step towards him and Tommy.  
"We're coming with you! You guys can keep the fort right?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah," Jason agreed, getting up to kiss his girlfriend Kim. She smiled as she looked at the leader of the Zeo team, and now the only Zeo ranger left! Kim nodded at the rangers who were going. James looked at them fearfully, his heart went out to them because he was so new at it and now it looked like the Turbo rangers mentor might die along with the sliver ranger if they didn't find a way to help them soon. "Billy how long do you think they've got," Aisha enquired.  
"Well their both really resourceful and we have no idea what powers Ally has so… I have absolutely no idea," Billy replied. "But we should try to find a way that we can contact both them and the new Turbo rangers to try to tell them not to draw attention to themselves." All of the rangers nodded and started thinking about how they could contact them.

* * *

Alec sat near what looked like large crystal clear lake next to a Japanese garden. There were all sorts of different kind of trees to be seen and all sorts of wild animals could be heard in the distance.  
All around him were exotic plants and trees. On the other side of the school were the training grounds! As he sat there he could hear students walking around and chatting and he could also hear the faraway sound of sparring. He was in a ninja academy.  
Although he was trying his hardest to meditate, he just couldn't seem to rid himself of some thoughts that plagued him. He kept thinking about his grandfather, who had once been a martial arts master and who had taught him the art of fighting. He had recently started to wonder if his grandfather had known that he was going to be a ranger because of the way he had taught him to always see potential in everything he did; even with the other students at the ninja academy.  
Deciding to go and visit the man who had been plaguing his thoughts, Alec stood up before remembering he was supposed to go to training. He sighed, realising that family visits would have to wait until later. Flicking his wrist his morpher and communicator appeared in his hand. He pressed the button he knew would teleport him and a sound, which sounded like a high C note on a piano, was heard. In puzzlement he pressed the morpher again but the noise was all that greeted him. Perhaps he wouldn't have to miss his family visit after all he thought to himself. Maybe his grandfather could tell him exactly what was happening!

* * *

Ally looked around as she climbed down the ladder; Zhane was waiting at the bottom. He smiled up at her as she dropped the last few feet to the floor.  
"What's wrong with the power core?" He asked as Ally took off her belt.  
"I don't know it's as if it just stopped working...I'll have to go outside and take a look at the circuits."  
"No way are you going outside!" Zhane said. Ally looked at him shocked at how he's reacted.  
"I have to go and see if that's the problem," Ally said. "I'll be ten minutes… if that." Ally looked around; the lighting and temperature were starting to drop quickly. "Look, can you contact Tommy by the mobile phone?" She asked as they walked out of the room and Ally turned and sealed the door.  
"Mobile phone?" Zhane asked following her. Ally lent out and put her hand into his jacket pocket, impatient as she was.  
"Mobile phone!" She repeated tossing it to him. He caught it and looked at her.  
"Oh cell phone," he said with a grin.  
"Tell Tommy. It's now or never and no arguments." Zhane looked up "If you're able to use terran technology, it might be our only chance."  
"What the hell are you and Tommy cooking up? I mean what's with all the secret messages to him?" Zhane asked as Ally went to a cupboard and pulled out a snow jacket, trousers, boots and gloves.  
"Look," Ally said turning and tripping over as she pulled the boots on. Zhane laughed and ran to help her up. "Thanks," she said when she was once again standing.  
"C'mon spill! What are you and my second favourite Red Ranger cooking up?"  
"The Dino Thunder Rangers are being recalled." Zhane opened and closed his mouth like a gold fish. "But not yet. It's just in case we need extra back up. We didn't want to recall them so fast because of the fact they've only just given up their powers." Ally smiled as she leant forward and closed his mouth. "Birds will make a nest in there if you're not careful," she said and smiled.  
"What do I do when you're gone apart from trying to chat to Tommy?" Zhane asked looking at her as she pulled the jacket on and zipped it up.  
"Work on that console if that doesn't work… oh and find some boxes full of stuff."  
"Stuff like what?" Zhane asked as he watched her walk towards the cargo bay.  
"Sleeping bags, pillows, extra clothing; you know that kind of thing." Ally said walking through the door. Zhane looked around as the power faded.  
"Oh no," he said as he leant down and picked up the belt Ally had dropped there earlier. Taking a torch out of one of the catches, he started looking around.

* * *

Rachael looked around the beach and wondered where her love for surfing had come from? Both of her parents hated it and her siblings were too young to even try it. Rising from her sitting position on the sand she started running towards the sea with her surfboard in hand. It didn't matter who she had she got it from, just as long as she was never forced to stop doing it.

* * *

Ally walked through the cargo bay and stopped at the Turbo Zords as they talked by revving their engines. Smiling at their banter she continued on her way before she suddenly stopped and looked around in suspicion.  
"Who's there?" she asked taking a fighting stance. A blue figure suddenly appeared.  
"If you go out there, Gold ranger you know you won't return." Ally looked at the blue figure quizzically. She was quite young, younger than Ally at about 17, and she wore what looked like a Kerovian style dress.  
"Who are you and how do you know that?" Ally finally replied.  
"I'm an old friend... but for now lets just say I'm a spirit guide. Ally if you go out there now all will be lost and the pain and your team-mates deaths will be in vain."  
"My team-mates?"  
"Yes them!" Ally looked up as the lights suddenly went off and the "Spirit" left in a blue orb. She put a hand to her waist instinctively.  
"Oh no…" she didn't have a flash light, hopefully her mental map of the cargo bay could get her out of here without getting to hurt.

* * *

Tommy, Rocky, Jason, Tanya, Adam and James are all sat in Tanya's truck. Jason and James were having a friendly argument about who the best ranger was.  
"I say Tommy cause he's the only ranger I have heard of that's been three different colours," Four Tommy, thought to himself as Tanya who was driving put the radio on.  
"No way... sorry bro... but I was the ordinal red ranger."  
"So what? He's been the green, white and the red... while you Jase have just been two: Red and Gold," James said. Tommy looked at Rocky and rolled his eyes at the two rangers.  
"Are you two going to argue all the way to Sliver Hills?" Tanya asked as she turned onto the freeway.  
"I would have stopped at James' comment that I was too old to be a ranger... But the rookie keeps roping me back into this argument about who's the best ranger." Rocky smiled and decided to go back to sleep. Tommy leant over to turn the radio up over the two rangers' arguing in the backseats and Rocky's snoring.

* * *

On the Animarium the rangers started to awake. The Princess was waiting.  
"Rangers we've got a problem."  
"Problem what sort of problem?" Taylor asked.  
"Your powers are offline...it's affecting all the other rangers and..." She stopped and looked at Merrick. "Ally-Anna and Zhane are stuck in the command centre with the power down."  
"What?" Alyssa and Taylor cried. Over the past three weeks they had sort struck up a sort of friendship with the Gold Ranger, who in fact turned out not to be as cold as they had initially thought. After the Alex incident anyway.  
"Zhane and she are trapped in the command centre and no-one can contact them." Shayla repeated. Merrick looked up at his wolf Zord's wondering.

* * *

Ally tripped over as she got out of the cargo bay and landed on her stomach. She suddenly felt hands around her waist helping her back up.  
"You okay?" Zhane asked. Ally gasped when she looked around the whole place was lit up with candles.  
"Someone's been busy. I guess you couldn't get through huh?" He shook his head.  
"You look frozen and you're soaking," he said as he looked down at her.  
"Um… yeah because it's sort of snowy and icy in there and with the lights off I kept falling over and..." she stopped as Zhane lent forwards and undid the zipper to her jacket.  
"Let's find you some dry clothes," he said, taking hold of her hand and leading her up towards her room. Following him, Ally realised that she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Robin walked along a crowded Argentinean street and stopped as a dizzy feeling suddenly overcame him. He stopped and put a hand to his forehead as a faint green colour slipped out of him quickly. He was lucky it was in a busy street where everyone was so busy with their own business.  
"Usted está allí exacto el niño?" An old lady asked him if he was okay.  
"Está bien agradézcale la señora" he replied, saying that he was fine in his native language. The old lady nodded and carried on with her business. Robin fought his way through the busy crowd into a back alley before attempting to teleport, which didn't work. He silently cursed and wondered how the hell he was going to get to the command centre now?

* * *

Tommy pulled up outside the newly restored clock tower and Wes came out and smiled slightly although he was worry about the sliver and gold rangers.  
"Come on you guys!" They all went inside. Instead of the inside of the old clock towers interior it was now high tech thanks to Mr Collins.  
"Jason have you ever seen that programme called birds of prey?" James asked. Jason nodded and caught on.  
"Yeah...Wes you saw that programme didn't you?" Wes looked at them and smiled catching on to the joke. They were thinking about how similar the clock tower in the movie was to the clock tower that they were standing in now. As they got to the top they found Katie, Jen and Tori waiting for them. They had made it to the top before the men because they had not been fooling around.  
"And they must be Barbara, Helena and Dinah? You know, from the movie?" James said to Jason as he looked at the three girls.  
"Shut up James we've got to be serious now," Jason said, trying to hide the grin on his face and failing miserably.  
"Ally gets to tell jokes in the face of danger and I don't? That's not fair dude!" James replied making Jason turn and look at him.  
"First of all, don't call me dude," he replied. Tommy turned around abruptly as he heard that. Everyone looked at him strangely he smiled and carried on with his work.  
"Has anyone contacted the space rang? Because…" he stopped as they came in.  
"Yeah I did," Alex said sitting down. Cam moved over a bit at the consoles to give Alex some space to help them.  
"So, Ninja Storm, Astro, Zeo, Turbo sort of, Element and Time Force! Who's missing?" Tommy asked.  
"Wild Force!" James answered looking around.  
"The Rookies are catching up fast," Jason commented randomly.  
"Wild Force has been contacted! I spoke to Princess Shayla myself," Tori said quickly. "So how was the Power stopped?" James piped up. "Or it may have been blocked off by the Morphing Spirits...look…." Cam said looking at the readings and pointing. Everyone crowded around the console and gasped. They could see that the Powers were still in the morphing grid, but for some reason that Power wasn't getting out. They all looked at each other in confusion. Not even Billy and Cam could understand what was going on.

* * *

Ally sat on the bed, while Zhane went through her wardrobe trying to find some warm clothing for her. Ally lit a couple of the candles that she had brought up from downstairs not wanting to waste any of the light that they had left.  
"Al, do you actually own any warm clothes?" Zhane asked turning to face her.  
"Probably not K0-35 is a..."  
"K0-35 you come from K0-35?" Zhane interrupted her mid-sentence. Ally nodded before continuing, "My home planet is a lot warmer than Earth." Zhane got to the bottom of her wardrobe and was relieved to find a thick jumper there.  
"Ah, I found something," he said before throwing it towards her. She caught it, placed it on the bed next to her and pulled her slightly wet jumper off. Zhane looked at the little black top that she had on underneath it and smiled. Seeing the look, Ally flushed and quickly pulled the new jumper over it.  
"Sorry," he said and the smile on his face made her grin. He slowly started towards her however when he saw her shiver uncontrollably.  
"It's really good to see you smile Ally. I'm going to hug you… don't hit me okay?" Zhane hugged her to him, trying to use his body heat to help warm her. At his touch however, Ally suddenly has a premonition of Zhane and her in bed together. After a moment the premonition ends and Ally smiled at him slowly. Suddenly realising what she had just seen, Ally pulled away from Zhane and backs away from him. "Are you okay?" Zhane asked in confusion.  
"Uh, yeah!" Ally replied, shocked and a little scared at what she had just seen. Shaking her head to rid herself of the vision, Ally looked u at Zhane. "It's just a little stuffy in here…" Ally stopped. "Why is this room so warm anyway?" When Zhane shrugged, Ally suddenly remembered something. Jumping from the bed, she dived underneath it and a little while later came out clutching what looked like crystals.  
"Elatrien crystals!" she explained at Zhane's quizzical look. "I've been using them to grow herbs. It looks like they got a little too hot!" As if realising what she was saying, Ally suddenly dropped the crystals back onto the floor and rubbed her scalded hand. Zhane sat back onto the bed and leant his head against the wall. He studied her for a few moments before saying, "Al, tell me something about you that no-one else knows!" Surprised Ally could only stare at him. "Cause at the moment I feel like I only know the ranger you and not you as a person," he continued after a moment. Coming out of her shock Ally sat at the bottom of the bed and just looked at him. After what felt like hours, but was probably only seconds, she crawled up the bed to sit next to him.  
"I was a pink ranger before I became the gold ranger!" she began. "But it was when I was that ranger that I lost my memory, so I can't remember much about it!"  
"When Ko-35 was attacked?" Zhane asked.  
"Yes! All my team-mates died that day," she said, a haunted look overcame her features.  
"When K0-35 was attacked in this time, I was so badly injured I was put in static's for two years," Zhane added.  
"That's a long time," Ally whispered sadly, looking at him.  
"I woke up and Andros had a new team! I felt as if I didn't fit in anymore so I ran from it all. I went home in the end to help the rebels," he said.  
"Oh I'm so sorry!" Ally said, "Here I am going on about how sad and stupid my lack of memory is and you were actually missing a part of your life."  
"No its not like that! Not having a memory has to be much worse than missing it! You actually did stuff in the 8 year gap and all the time now you think back and can't remember what you did and who you met. I don't have that problem because I know I didn't do anything. I might as well have been in a coffin for two years," Zhane joked.  
"Always with the jokes!" Ally said looking at him, "And that one wasn't even the slightest bit funny."  
"So tell me something about you that no one else knows?" Ally continued after a moment, smiling slightly. "I like you," he said softly. So softly that Ally had to bend closer to hear him. When she did however, she looked at him in surprise.

* * *

"No way... are the Morphing Spirits doing it?" Danny asked, more to himself than to the others. "And if they did then why?" A blue figure suddenly appeared in the clock tower, surprising all of them. It was the one that had helped Ally earlier that day. "I can answer that for you Rangers," it said. They all turned in surprise and took fighting stances.  
"Whoa calm down! There's not enough room in here for all you to fight at the same time. Besides I'm not here to fight you!" All of the Rangers grimaced and looked at each other sheepishly.  
"Who are you?" Cole finally asked.  
"For now you can think of me as a spirit guide giving you the answers when Ally cannot!"  
"So what's the answer you have for us?" Jason asked.  
"The Powers are gone because one of you is lost on the path of life?" she replied, bowing to them.  
"But we're all here except Ally and Zhane! Which one of them is lost?" Tommy asked knowing that the only reason one of them could be lost if they had chosen not to follow through with their own feelings and wishes.  
"How can someone be lost on there life path dude?" Dustin asked.  
"That's easy to answer... I'm looking at one," Cam joked. Dustin gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.  
"Ally- Anna! She's the reason why the Powers down isn't she?" Tori stated suddenly. The spirit nodded and disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared.  
"Why's it Ally's fault?" Jason asked as everyone went back to what they had been doing before.  
"She's obviously chosen not to follow something dumb-ass!" James said annoyingly. Jason just looked at him, knowing that the white ranger was trying to wind him up. Sensei looked at the Ninja Storm Rangers and wondered if it really was time for what the scroll of destiny had foretold.  
"Tommy, bro, is there any way Ally could have been wrong about who the white Turbo Powers were for?"  
"Nope," Tommy answered, checking the data.  
"That's a shame because I was just thinking that if someone "accidentally" threw him out of a window then there would be a replacement?"  
Tommy looked up from what he was doing and stared at him in shock, "Jason don't you even think about it! Ally would have my guts for garters. Besides, James isn't as bad as Ethan and Devin."  
"Who are they?" Tanya asked.  
"Some students I teach," Tommy explained before turning away with an 'I am so guilty' look on he's face. Tanya looked at Jason who shrugged. James just smiled.

* * *

Ally leant her head back against the wall and sighed. Zhane was messing around with a Holo album disc that was showing pictures of Ally and the people on Ko- 35. He was lying on his stomach on the floor.  
"Who's that?" Zhane asked, rolling onto his back to show her one of the photos.  
"That's my sister Lunandria," Ally answered on a bored sigh. When he glanced at her she looked at him and smiled. They had decided to stay in her bedroom because it was the warmest place to be. The bedroom was so small that as long as the crystals stayed active they'd be fine.  
"I've seen her somewhere before!" Zhane stated, trying to figure out where he had seen the girl in the photo.  
"That impossible... she's missing in action!" Ally answered, "She's been missing for two years now. I can't even remember her properly anymore!"  
"Missing in action where?" Zhane asked.  
"Time Force went missing from Eltare. They went to investigate mutant reports but didn't return. There have been a few sightings but nothing to verify her being there." Zhane got back up onto the bed and looked at her.  
"She'll be fine if you're anything to go by!" he said comfortingly, "She probably just took a wrong turn and will be back before you know it."  
"I hope so because someone needs to look after Kendall." Zhane looked at her. "How many sisters have you got?" he asked leaning his head back against the wall. "She really does look pretty," he thought to himself as he looked at her. It was then that he suddenly realised that she probably knew exactly what he was thinking. She did have mind reading powers after all. Ally looked at him and smiled, "Really?" she asked. Zhane realised that he had been right in guessing that she had been reading his thoughts. "_Yeah you are,"_ he thought, knowing that she knew what he was thinking.  
Slowly he leant forward and pulled her body closer to his. Then, lowering his head, he kissed her softly. "_My God you feel good," _he thought as he ran his hands up her back and through her hair. Lost in how soft her hair felt to his fingers, he was surprised when Ally started passionately kissing him back. Realising that she must want this more that he had initially thought, Zhane slowly removed her jumper and pushed her back onto the bed. "Al, you are so beautiful," he whispered against her lips. Sighing in pleasure, Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. It was then that all thought fled from his mind as he concentrated on giving Ally what they both wanted.

* * *

Ally lay naked in the Silver Rangers arms, listening to him snore softly behind her. She sighed softly, not believing what she had done. She'd actually slept with him! Actually given in too her emotions! Slowly removing his arms from around her waist she stood and realised that her clothes were lying all over the bedroom floor. Quickly picking them up, she put them on before looking down at Zhane, and sighing. She couldn't believe that she'd done it. Couldn't believe she'd just become another notch on his bedpost. Shocked at herself she gasped, waking Zhane who smiled sleepily at her. "Hey…" he said in confusion as he leaned out towards her. Ally looked at his and backed away. After a moment she turned and walked out of the room. "Ally?" Zhane shouted after her confused. Grabbing his clothes, he shoved them on before running after her. He caught up with and stopped her just as they reached the door to the command chamber. Grabbing her arm he spun her around to face him. "Al... what's…" he started in confusion. "I can't believe I just slept with you after all I've heard about you." Ally cried, staring him in the eyes. Zhane stared back, shocked by the fact that there were tears in her eyes. It was then that he realised what she meant. Never had he regretted his reputation as flirt until now. But that had been all it was, flirting. He had never done anymore than flirt with woman he had just met. "Al... I…" he stopped again, looking her in the eye. "Ally-Anna… it's all a rumour… yes, I am a flirt I admit that… but nothing more! I've never felt the way I do for you before," he whispered leaning close to her. He moved his hands from her arm, across her stomach too her back and pulled her closer. "Yeah right…" Ally whispered in disbelief, the tears falling. Zhane looked at her, trying to work out how to convince her that he really did love her. "Ally.. I'm being so serious! I've wanted you ever since I first met you. Something about you stirred something in me and I don't want to lose it! I want you." He leaned closer and kissed her softly. Ally pulled away from him, turned, pushed open the door and before he could pull her back ran down the stairs. Zhane started after her, determined to make her see sense! He stopped however, as he suddenly morphed and demorphed. He looked around as all of the lights flashed on. "Ally…" he breathed feeling his heart break and realising that his chance was gone.

* * *

Five hours later and many of the rangers were asleep, spread out all over the floor. Merrick and Eric were playing cards at one of the tables and Tommy, Trip, Billy and Cam were still trying to contact the missing Rangers. Jason and James were still arguing.  
"It's not my fault that you got dragged into this James!"  
"Yeah it is! If you and my older brother hadn't gone to collage together and if you hadn't mentioned the fact that you and Billy owned a dojo then I wouldn't be here right now." James said loudly.  
"Oh, that's a lousy excuse and you know it. You would have been a Ranger even without going to the dojo...and plus, thanks to me, you're still alive! If what Ally told me is anything to go by, you're lucky."  
"What?" James cried impatiently, wiping his blonde hair out of his eyes. "I nearly got killed before yesterday?"  
"Yeah... and you owe me bro."  
"The hell I do," the younger man said, walking away. "You still owe my brother that 50 bucks you borrowed that time you wanted to make a bet on those…" Jason got up and put his hand over his mouth stopping him from continuing. Tommy turned to look at them both. "Jason let go of him!" he said, annoyed at the two men for baiting at each other, "He's likely to beat you anyway." Jason let go of James and looked at Tommy, realising that he was using that fact that Ally had beaten him in a sparring match to get him to shut-up.  
"Ally beat you in that sparring match! Oh, I get it now! That's why you wagered on the losing team in the basketball match!" James said laughing and walking away.  
"That's not fair! White Rangers stick together huh?" Jason said and got a small crackle of laughter from the two men playing cards. "You two shut it," he said, laughing as a gold light passed over them as they all they all morphed.  
"Wow, so many Rangers and way not enough room dude," Dustin cried as they powered down.  
"I've got to agree with him this time," Taylor said to her fellow Yellow Ranger.  
"Welcome back online rangers!" Ally's voice came through on the Comm. System.  
"Ally! Are you okay...? And Zhane…?" Tommy question into his communicator.  
"We're fine...," Ally paused, "Guys there's trouble brewing in down Harbour Bay! Can you Ninja Rangers deal with it?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Prepare to teleport Rangers," Ally said as the Ninja Storm Rangers disappeared in their coloured streaks.  
"Are all of the computers back online?" Billy queried.  
"Yep, and the temperatures back up," Ally replied happily.  
"Whoa! Maybe Ally should get lost more often if that's the mood she's going to come back in," James cried as Jason got him in a headlock.  
"Say it! Go on say it! Who's the best Ranger?" Jason cried with laughter.  
"NEVER!" James shouted.  
"Wrong answer…" Jason tightened his arm.  
"Oh for the love of the Gods," Ally cried. She suddenly appeared in the winds within seconds. She stood there in a shirt and jeans with a hand on her hip.  
"Ally! Ally's the best!" James cries when he catches sight of her. Jason lets go of him and he falls to the floor grinning. "Close enough I guess," Jason says laughing.

* * *

The Ninja Rangers arrived in the packed City Centre, totally unsure what the hell to do. Was the computer playing up? As far as they could see there was no monster!  
"I think all that time in the cold froze the computer and Ally's brain! She's way too happy," Hunter said, turning the forefinger of his right hand in circles around the side of his head.  
_"I am not crazy!"_ Ally's voice suddenly said.  
"Dude I can hear Ally's voice in my head! Awe man Ally's a telepath isn't she?" he groaned, embarrassed by what he had said.  
_"The monster is the crowd,"_ Ally said to him softly.  
"Oh the monster is the crowd!" Hunter said sarcastically. He stopped, looked at the crowd and sighed. "Rule one never be sarcastic about Ally," he jumped and rolled out of the way as a blast coming from a crocodile looking monster headed towards him. "Rule two always trust my elders! Even the ones who are nearly the same age as me," Hunter commented as he stood up to morph.  
"Ranger storm, ranger form!" Dustin, Shane and Tori shouted morphing into the yellow, red and blue wind rangers.  
"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Hunter and Blake shouted morphing into the crimson and navy thunder rangers.  
"Samurai Storm-Ranger Form!" With that Cam had morphed into the Green Samurai Ranger. Ally watched silently from the Command Centre with Jason and Tommy.  
As the rangers started fighting Kelzacks appeared. Cam did a quick survey of the building behind the alien! It appeared to be a warehouse store that was abandoned at the moment due to the renovation of the centre. At the moment though there was enough energy in the building for it to be back with people. The alien – it had yet to give itself a name, and Dustin had taken it upon himself to name it "Ugly" – stood in front of them blocking their paths into the store. Half of its body was covered in fur, and the rest had scales. They stopped about five meters from it, unsure why it was attacking the city of Angel Grove.  
"You distract him, and I'll go and find out why it's guarding that building," Cam told them quietly.  
"Okay," Dustin had probably been grinning as he replied but no-one could tell because of his helmet. He then raised his voice and shouted to the monster, "Hey, Ugly!" He waved madly at it. "Dude, what're you doing all the way over there?" Cam had snuck off, not paying much attention to the Wind and Thunder Rangers. His plan was simple: he'd get behind the building, sneak inside out of sight of "Ugly", and stop the energy source.  
Cam paused, hearing cries of pain coming from behind him. Looking back he saw Tori and Hunter on their knees and Dustin lying on the floor. They'll be fine, he thought, and anyway if they're in real danger Ally would teleport them out.  
Ugly had left nothing to chance however, the second Cam carried on, 'Ugly' appeared in front of him having finished with his team mates. "Not so fast," it said to him. Cam could hear cries of, "Be careful," and "Get out of there," coming from behind him.  
"Dustin was right," Cam replied, "You are ugly!" He darted past it, barely dodging each blast it made. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dustin's prone but still-morphed figure still lying on the ground but trying to get up.  
The monster had attacked Cam from behind, but he was ready for it. He met it with a spin kick that sent it flying towards the Wind Rangers. Cam quickly ran a scan on the building, and realised what had alerted the computers in the first place. "There's a bomb," he whispered.  
"Dustin!" Tori and Shane both yelled running over. Dustin rolled on the ground, groaning. He opened his eyes and forced his body to sit up.  
Cam paused and turned around. Blake and Hunter had gotten their feet and were fighting, but Dustin still hadn't moved out of the way.  
"Guys! The building's going to explode! Get Dustin out of here!" He had paused and then shouted it again before he ran towards it. He ran into the building, but only just managed to look at the timer, as it hit zero. "I'm going to die and I'm not even an equal to the other rangers yet," was the thought he had in his head as he waited for the blast.  
"CAM NO!" the others yelled, as the building in front of them exploded, throwing them all to the ground. "He's to damb headstrong," Tori yelled trying to get back up. She took a look around and noticed the fountain nearby. She smiled slightly, hope building inside her.  
"I call upon the skills of the rising water!" she screamed and shot a wave of water at the building. "Cam…" she whispered softly when the water had calmed the flames, hoping that it had been enough to save him from burning. They all ran towards the building.

* * *

The Green Samurai Ranger opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light before he looked at the two Rangers standing beside him - Kat and Ally.  
"Welcome back Cam," Kat said smiling.  
Wondering why he was laying here, Cam suddenly remembered what had happened. "Whoa! Where are Dustin...? Tori... and Blake?" he cried trying to sit up.  
"Their fine Cam unlike you who decided to show them that you were their equal," Ally replied. Cam turned bright red, knowing she could read his thoughts; it was no use trying to hide them. "Cam you are equal to them and any other ranger here. Tori also knows why you went alone," Ally added as an afterthought.  
"She does?" He gulped.  
"Oh, and your going to be sorry that it was me who's going to give you a laying down of the law and not her!" Cam sat up from the bio bed and winced. "But it can wait until your better. Tomorrow morning six o'clock! No excuses."  
"Yes ma'am." he replied. He'd gotten used to Ally's style of protecting them, but this was nothing new! She was really going to punish him for the stunt he had pulled. Just like a Ninja master would, he thought. Just like my dad would. "Ally have you met my dad," he asked suspiciously.  
"I don't think so," she replied, "I've chatted to him but never met him." Cam nodded and Ally left, leaving Billy in charge of the injured teen._

* * *

_

Two very different people/too scared to get along/Till two hearts beat together/underneath one sun/One very special moment,/can turn a destiny,/And what some would say,/could never change,/has changed for you and me,/Cause it's all,/It's all in the way,

Ally slowly went down the stairs to the training room. She could hear them sparring from a distance, and followed the noise.  
"Heya Kaya," Hunter came at Shane with his right foot for a roundhouse kick which Shane stopped by grabbing his leg and flipping him. Hunter stayed on the floor and while Shane was distracted by his own self- satisfaction in winning, Hunter got up onto one foot and used the other to trip Shane onto the floor. They both got up into a fighting stance, ready to continue when they heard giggling coming from the doorway. They both turned to see Ally walking into the room.  
"Shane don't you ever listen to your Sensei?" She began to mimic him. "Pride may fill your head with glory, but will weaken the heart in battle." She said while waving her finger at Shane. "And anyway, your guard was down! Hunter could've countered you at anytime."  
"She's got a point their dude." Hunter said in smug agreement.

_You look through your eyes,/and when all is said and done,/All of the fear and all of the lies are,/not hard to overcome,/It's all in the way you look at it,/that makes you strong,/We were two, (we were two)/now we are one,/We are two very different people,_

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. So is there a reason why you've come to grace are presence? Or are you here you drive me nuts?" Shane said with an irritated look on his face. Ally winked at Hunter and the Rangers sitting around the sparring circle.  
"Oh did I hurt your poor feelings?" She said in a mocking tone. He glared at her as she pouted her lip at him in that patronizing manner. Hunter started to crack up with laughter. "No I actually came to tell you that your team-mate is awake and all of you are to report here at six o'clock!"

_So much to overcome,/So why care for one another/when there's so much to be done/Cause sometimes it's necessary/just look how far we've come/You could say my friend that/it's the end/or a new tale has begun/Cause it's all/It's all in the way,/you look through your eyes,/and when all is said and done,_

"Why all of us?" Tori asks.  
"You are a team after all right?"  
"Depends what time of the month it is dude." Dustin comments looking at Tori. She responded by punching him in the arm. "No matter what, you are a team and seeing you all couldn't help me this morning, so you're all going to be helping me tomorrow at morning ay six am sharp!" They all groaned. "And for the next week because of Cam," Ally said and got another groan from them all in reply.  
"So Ally how are you feeling after being trapped in here with Zhane?" Dustin asked.  
"I'll be fine once the temperature returns to normal. I might just get a cold though," Ally said.  
"Nothing happened?" Dustin asked grinning wickedly.  
"Grow up Dustin. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." Ally replied turning to leave with a cryptic look on her face.

_All of the fear /and all of the lies are, (the lies) /not hard to overcome, (no no) /It's all in the way you look at it/that makes you strong/We were two, (we were two) /now we are one/One moment in time/is all the time we need/Just to make a difference/to make it better for you and for me/If you just believe,_

Zhane sat in his room on the megaship and leant his head against the window. He still couldn't believe what had happened in the last few hours. He'd found the girl of his dreams and lost her within a few short hours. The Sliver Ranger punched the glass of the window, wishing it wasn't space proof so that it would break and suck him out! Then he wouldn't have to keep seeing the look of consternation on Ally's face everyday. She thought that he had just used her, but he hadn't.

_oh yeah... /Just open your eyes/Cause it's all in the way you/look through your eyes,(your eyes)/and when all is said and done (oh yeah)/All of the fear and all of the lies are/not hard to overcome/It's all in the way you look at it/that makes you strong/We were two, (we were two) /now we are one/oh yeah, oh yeah/We were two/now we are one..._

Ally sat on top of a tall cliff while strong winds tossed her hair in every direction. She looked up into the sky and saw a faint blue light.  
"Thank you," Ally whispered, unsure how but connected to the spirit guide that had helped them all.


	4. In from the cold

Last Revised: December 10th, 2006

Summary: The morning after and evil realises what it wants to stop the rangers.

Rating: Hmmm this chapter is T, just cause I think it's got a couple of swear words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Powers, if I did, things would be very different. I mean nothing but the ultimate respect for the actors that play them.

AN: The song in this chapter is Who Put Fear In Here? By Death Of A Dictionary

_Dedication: To KC, she's the top-notch person who's beta-ed this for me. Kudos and kisses to you_

* * *

In his bedroom, located on the top floor of the Command Centre, Dustin rolled over and muttered something in his sleep. Tori and Blake giggled as they watched him.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Tori whispered to Blake, with a wide grin on her face.

"I don't know," Blake replied, trying to act serious but failing miserably, "But if he doesn't wake up soon, Ally is going to kill him for missing training again!"

Looking at the glass of water located on the side of Dustin's bed, Tori's grin grew wider. "Watch this," she whispered to Blake before focusing all of her attention onto the glass and placing her fingers onto her temples in concentration.

After about two minutes the glass began to shake and rose about two centimetres into the air.

Realising that she was trying to use her telekinetic powers to lift and pour the water onto Dustin, Blake watched in amusement. After another minute though, he lost his patience, "You know, we really don't have time for this," he said loudly before picking the glass up out of the air and throwing it onto the now snoring Dustin.

"Arrrgghhh!" he shouted in panic, before rolling off of the bed and crashing onto the floor in a tangle of bedcovers.

Struggling to remove the bedcovers Dustin jumped to his feet and took a fighting stance, ready to defend himself against another attack. It was only when he saw the two Rangers huddled on the floor clutching at their sides with laughter that he realised what had just happened.

"Dudes, what the hell was that for?" he said, slightly out of breath.

When the other two had recovered enough to talk, Tori explained, "Ally sent us to wake you up! This is the third morning on the trot that you've been late for training!"  
Blake walked over to the wardrobe, opened it, reached in and threw Dustin his Ninja costume. "Hurry up and change!" he said before turning towards Tori. "Come on we'd better go! We've done our part," he said, grabbing her hand and teleporting away with her before she could argue.

Dustin watched the two streaks of blue light disappear before running out into the living room of the apartment that he shared with Shane, Hunter, Blake and Cam.

Wondering what time it was, he quickly walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stepping out of his clothes and into the shower he realised that it must be past six, otherwise Ally wouldn't have sent those guys to wake him.

Quickly soaping and rinsing his body down, he stumbled back out of the shower and swiftly changed into his ninja uniform. He was about to teleport out when suddenly his communicator started going off.  
"Yeah," he said, answering it.  
"Dustin?" Ally's voice said loudly.  
"I'm not here right now, but if you leave a message after the tone I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Beep," Dustin said in reply.  
"Dustin you're not funny! This is the third morning you've been late! Get your ass here now!" Ally said, not in the mood for his joking.  
"Okay… okay! Dude I'm on..." he yawned loudly "…my way now." He pressed his communicator and disappeared in a yellow streak.

* * *

Ally stood waiting impatiently as Dustin teleported in.  
"Ah and look who showed up an hour late!" Ally said angrily. She stood there wearing a long skirt and jumper.  
"An hour? Dude!" he said scratching his head in confusion and looking at his watch.  
"You wish you were only that late! You are two hours late Dustin! And it's the third time on the trot! I even had to send Tori and Blake to wake you up this time. I'm disappointed in you Dustin! I had high hopes for you… for all of you," she continued, indicating towards the training room but looking at him. Dustin saw all of the disappointment in her eyes as she shook her head.

"Go on in! Their waiting for you guys in the training room," she said in dismissal. The trio walked down the stairs, lost in their own thoughts.  
"Dude!" Shane said after a minute, watching for Dustin's reaction at Ally's comments.  
"She actually has faith in us," Dustin said to them.  
"Had! She had faith in us! Did you guys see that look? She was so disappointed in us," Tori replied.  
"Yeah I did. Man, she actually believed that we could be equal to those other Rangers!" Dustin said in wonder.

Ally, who was walking quietly a few paces behind them, smiled slightly at that comment.  
"You are equal to them," she said, making them all stop and look back at her.  
"No we're not! They've been rangers for a lot longer than we have. There even in comic's dude!" Dustin replied.  
Ally walked towards them. "You are heroes to them too," she said as she opened the door to lead them into the training room. "There was a time when all of them probably thought the same thing, and one day there will be new Rangers who do. So don't be so hard on yourselves!"

"Good morning everyone," she said in greeting to the other Rangers in the room.

"Good Morning? You guys do realise what time it is in England right?" one of the Rangers replied.  
"Six pm in English time," Ally replied, then pointed at Alex, "One in the morning in Tokyo," She looked at Mel "Six pm," She looked at Robin "In Australia it's one in the morning and for you James it's eight, which is what the time is now!" They all looked at her amazement.  
"Okay, lets get on with it," Ally said to their astonished faces, smiling. She then went to sit on the floor in one of the corners to watch the Ninja Storm and the new Turbo Rangers practice.

Ally watched as Tori and Rachael practiced and a sudden thought struck her. Where the hell were the Galaxy Rangers? They still hadn't responded to her calls. She knew they were on the other side on the Universe and that they were the protectors of Mirino, but maybe they could return to their home planet to save it as well.

She watched as Phoebe back flipped over Hunter's attack and got a kick in that sent him flying onto the floor. Ally got up and went over to help him to his feet.  
"She packs a good kick," he groaned looking Phoebe, who was wearing a tank top and surfing shorts.  
"Can I go now Ally? I've had a good workout but I'd like to go surfing before sunset!" Tori said, patting Hunter on the back and making him wince.  
"You surf?" Ally asked.  
"Yeah! Do you?"  
"Yeah I competed in Ko-35's version of the..." Ally paused trying to remember exactly what it had been, "Pipe masters." Tori's mouth dropped open.  
"No way!" Tori said in disbelief, "I've been trying for years to be good enough to enter that competition!"  
Ally laughed at the shock on her face, "Tori, I only entered it because I was surfing in a beach competition and the organisers asked me to."  
"Cool! Do you want to come and join me one day? The guys are always going on at me about how I never have a surfing buddy! And if I do find one it's never someone who can actually surf!" She looked at Blake who smiled slightly.  
"That sounds great," Ally replied happily. All the other rangers had stopped fighting and were listening to their conversation.

"Okay you can go!" Ally said to her.

Tori hugged the older woman and teleported out.  
"Can we go too?" Shane asked collapsing down onto the floor as he did so.  
"I guess so! But you've got to get here on time tomorrow!" Ally replied, looking pointedly at Dustin.  
"Yes Ma'am," Dustin said, saluting mischievously before running out.  
"Got to go after the yellow dude," Hunter said, indicating in the direction that Dustin had taken. "Catch you guys later," he called to the Turbo Rangers as he ran towards the door before pausing. "Goodbye Ally," he called as an afterthought before continuing on his way.  
"Yeah bye Ally," all of the other Rangers called as they left the room, all that is, except Shane.  
"You okay down there?" Ally called across to the red Ranger.  
"Yeah I'm good. I'm just going to stay here for a while and cool down."

Ally threw him a fresh bottle of water before leaving.

* * *

Zhane groaned. He hated fixing the sytheron! It had to be one of the worst jobs in the world! But Andros had asked him really nicely and he really did need to keep his mind away from Ally. He looked up at DECA's camera, "DECA you sure you can't tell what's wrong with this thing," he asked impatiently.  
"Yes, Zhane. I do not know what is wrong with it!" it answered simply.

Zhane rolled his eyes in annoyance. It looked like he was alone in trying to fix this one!

* * *

Cole Evans sat in the apartment he shared with his male team-mates. Merrick was sitting on the sofa moping about something or another. It never was a good idea to ask him what it was about. 'That is unless you want your head bitten off,' Cole thought to himself with a smile. Danny and Max, his other room-mates, were out.

He started to think about earlier in the day, when Alyssa had come over to chat to him. They had ended up talking about the whole new situation of them once again becoming Rangers. He reckoned, however, that that hadn't been the real reason why she had decided to visit. /

Sighing he got up grabbed his jacket. His dog raised its head up at him and Cole smiled. Poor thing! He'd been stuck in the apartment alone alone all day. Everyone had been out on Ranger duty.  
"You want to go for a walk," he asked and the dog jumped up and wagged its tail, knowing exactly what Cole had said.

Cole got the lead and clipped it onto the Labrador's collar. "See you later Merrick," he called as he walked towards the door. The Lunar Wolf Ranger nodded his head at him at he walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Kat looked around at her ballet class and sighed. She was taking her pre-teen class through some simple warm-up moves but whenever she looked up she saw Tanya, Kim and Aishia, banging on the window. Frowning she shook her head wondering what they wanted.  
"Ladies please continue with your warm up exercises," she said as she walked out of the classroom.  
"What are you guys doing here?" she asked the trio when she met them in the corridor.  
"We thought we'd come and see you to ask if you wanted to come clubbing with us tonight." Kim replied, "We're trying to round up all of the female Rangers to see if they want to come. Are you in?"  
"Yes of course," Kat answered. It was just like the ex-pink Ranger to do something like this!  
"Great! Now the only person left to ask is Tori! The poor kid is the only girl on her team! It's just not right!" Tanya said.  
"Yeah I'll catch you guys later then," Kat said, before walking back towards her ballet class.

* * *

"Rita?" The evil woman asked as she sat on her throne.  
"Yes mistress?" Rita replied, wondering why she was calling a younger woman mistress. Then she remembered that she was the one who was organising all of the evil in this universe now.  
"Can we see what those pesky Turbo Rangers are doing?" she asked, wanting to cause some chaos in the new Rangers' lives.  
"I'm afraid not Mistress. That Gold Ranger has blocked them all from our sensors!" Rita replied, wondering what the younger woman had in mind.  
"One of these days I am going to get a hold of that little Gold Ranger! And when I do I will give her exactly what she deserves!" The evil woman said grinning madly. "But wait! Maybe that's what I should be doing…"  
"What?" Rita asked in confusion.  
"Trying to capture the Gold Ranger! Those other Rangers won't know what to do without her as their leader!"

Rita stared at the unknown woman in shock before looking at the damaged Vampits and Cybots. Deciding that the woman must be crazy, Rita turned and saw Astronema and Divatox walking in. They curtsied slightly before continuing.  
"Mistress, we've done as you have asked and found a portal to the Spirit Realm! I has been opened." Astronema said, smiling to herself.

"Very good Astronema but I have another job for you. I want you to capture the Gold Ranger!" The smile on Astronema's face fell dramatically.  
"Are you being serious Mistress? With all due respect, the last time I faced her I was nearly killed!"  
"That's why this time you are going to be taking some reinforcements!" the woman replied. She suddenly stood from her sitting position on the thrown and threw out her hand. Beams of black light shot from it and strange shapes started to form in front of her. As the black light faded three people stood before her: Master Org, Lorthor and lord Zedd.  
"Zeddy," Rita cried happily losing her composure and hugging her husband, who ignored her and focused on the woman who had now sat back onto the throne.  
"Mistress," the trio said, bowing to her.  
"Enough of this!" the mystery woman replied, "I want you to capture a Ranger..."  
"Which one mistress? There has been a dramatic increase in Rangers recently," Lorthor said.  
"How dare you interrupt me Lorthor? I was getting to that part!" she young woman shouted angrily.

"I apologise Mistress, it will not happen again," he replied, bowing his head in shame.

"I want you to bring me the Gold one. Their supposed leader! I want to know their plans and I want her power to see into the future," she said grinning evilly. "With her gone they will be lost and vulnerable and Earth will be ours!"

A cackle of pleasure suddenly erupted from all of the evils. "We will do it with pleasure Mistress," they all replied in unison.

* * *

Tommy looked towards the door of his Karate classroom and smiled as he saw the three female Rangers enter and start walking towards Trini.  
"You've got come! Kat's coming too! Its sort of traditional... okay well maybe its not but you've just got to!"  
Trini laughed at the trio's efforts, "Okay, okay I'll come! Where are we meeting?"

She gasped in shock as her fellow female Rangers screamed and hugged her in unison.

Everyone practising in the dojo froze and turned to stare at the screaming women. Kim looked around in apology, "Sorry we got a bit excited!"

Tommy's smile widened as he watched Kimberly. For some reason he'd been thinking about her a lot lately. Even when his fiancé Kat was around! Hell, especially when his fiancé was around; he couldn't stop himself comparing the two women constantly.

Shrugging away his thoughts yet unable to stop staring at Kim, he told himself that his feelings didn't matter! He couldn't just abandon Kat for someone else! He wouldn't do that to anyone. It just wasn't a thing that he would do. It wasn't like he didn't care for Kat anyway. He loved her as much as he had loved her when he had started dating her! Or did he?

He looked around and noticed that Tanya was walking towards him. 'She's probably coming to apologise for interrupting the class!' he thought.  
"Its okay Tanya," he said before she could say anything. She nodded and stared at him for moment before walking towards the door and exiting the dojo with her companions.

* * *

Alyssa Enrile looked up as a small boy in her primary school class put his hand up, silently asking for help. She walked over to stand next to him.  
"Miss Enrile is this right? I drawwed it from your stories!"

Alyssa looked at the picture and smiled. It looked almost exactly like Merrick when he morphed.  
"You drew it!" she corrected him automatically before continuing, "And what do you think PJ? Does it look right to you?" The little boy nodded and smiled up at her in pleasure. Smiling back at him she straightened and noticed that one of the girls had her hand in the air.  
"Miss Enrile can you tell us that story again please?" she said loudly when Alyssa walked over to her.

The whole class suddenly erupted with shouts of, "Yes, tell us the story again," and, "Please Miss Enrile!"  
"Okay! Okay! Settle down," she said before walking to the front of the class and sitting in her chair. "Once, a long, long time ago both humans and animals lived in peace! They all honoured and respected each other and the nature around them. It was because of this that the Earth rewarded them by creating a beautiful land known as Animaria. Now Animaria was unlike any other place in the world! It was a kingdom where all who walked on the Earth or flew in the sky were..." she began to tell them the story that she had told them hundreds of time before.

* * *

Ally looked around the deserted Command Centre and sighed. 'So many Rangers, so many lives to look after and help!' she thought to herself, looking at the scanner that monitored the Earth.

The alarms suddenly started ringing loudly, and Ally jerked out of her reverie and focused her full attention onto the monitor. She was so busy that she didn't see Zhane suddenly teleport in.  
Deciding to contact some of the Rangers to tell them about the trouble, Ally spoke into a communicator.

"Tommy there's trouble in Angle Grove! Can you and the other's take care of it?" She shouted over the sound of the alarm.  
"We're on it," he replied.

Ally nodded and went to switch off the alarm. When it was off she turned and jumped back in fright as she found Zhane standing right behind her.

"What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" she said in annoyance.

"Sorry about that!" he replied, "I thought you saw me teleport in!"

"Well I didn't," she replied turning back towards the monitors. Fighting with monsters from the depth of outer space she could handle, but confronting Zhane was another thing entirely.  
"Are you feeling better after..." he started, before trailing off. Ally blushed.  
"I'm sorry but I have things to do," she said over her shoulder.

When Zhane touched her back however, she flinched away and turned towards him.  
"We have to talk about what happened," he said urgently. Unable to meet his eyes, Ally looked down at the floor before glancing back at one of the monitors.  
"No we... Oh my God!"  
"Ally we do have to talk about it!" Zhane continued in exasperation.

"No we don't! It just happened so get over it!" she turned to look fully at the screen, "Look!"

He turned and saw the rangers struggling to cope with the amount of Evils. Ally pressed a button and it sent out an urgent message to all Rangers. She then turned to look at Zhane. He nodded; understand that now wasn't time to talk about what had happened between them.  
"It's morphing time!" he said, standing next to her.  
"Time for time force!" Ally shouted, morphing into the Gold Time Force Ranger.

"Let's rocket!" Zhane called, morphing into the Silver Astro Ranger.

They both teleported away in their coloured streaks and Alpha came over and continued watching the monitors.

* * *

As Ally and Zhane appeared in the battle zone the Space Rangers and Ninja Storm Rangers hurried towards them. Ally looked around as a blast was heard and Zhane pointed towards the evil leaders, who had been presumed dead.  
_"Kat!"_ Ally heard someone shout through the communication system. _"Alpha teleport Kat out of here," _the same voice instructed.  
"Wait I thought Lorthor was dead... never mind." Dustin shouted as he dodged a blast.  
"Don't blast them you fool! We've got to get her out alive!" Astronema shouted. The leaders stopped fighting the other Rangers and started towards Ally. The Rangers tried to get closer to her to help, but the hundreds of Cybots held them back.  
"We're coming Ally," Shane shouted at her.

_I watched a miracle in the making/ then had a scientist tell me that/ I couldn't live without breaking/ my habits of fearlessness and crying for the world.../ who put the fear in here/ Was it you, who finally shed the tear? _

Ally turned to look at what was happening, wondering why it had suddenly gone quiet from where she was fighting Cybots. She is just in time to see Master Org throw a lighting beam at her. Jumping with lightning speed, she snatched it out of the air, leaped over the rocks between them and knocked him to the floor. She then jumped back up to attack the approaching Astronema, who skilfully fought her back. Seeing an opening Ally swiftly kicked her in the face, a blow that knocked Astronema out. She then turned towards the evil leaders, standing directly behind her.  
"Ally! Watch out!" Zhane called to her, but his warning came too late as a blast from one of them hit her, making her stumble and fall to the ground. Taking a deep and angry breath, she flipped back up and – to the horror of the watching Rangers - demorphed.  
"So you guys decided to come back to life? Well let me tell you something, you should never have come back from the spirit realm," Ally shouted as Lorthor advanced towards her, holding a sword.  
"What can I say? I missed you guys?" he replied, mocking her.

Ally looked up at him and a Samurai sword suddenly appeared in her hand. She then swung the sword towards him, battling him in sword-to-sword combat.

_Someone told me that two lovers bound/ could put another sun in the sky/ if you believed it, there'd be/ twice the light and no-one would be scared to fly/ if I believed it, there'd be/ twice the light and n- one would be scared to fly._

Lorthor suddenly pinned Ally against a cliff wall but she kicked him away in retaliation and they continued their battle. When Ally nearly pinned him down, Lorthor suddenly punched her away and back-flipped high into the air, landing on his feet on top of the cliff. Following him, Ally leaped into the air effortlessly and landed on the cliff edge beside him.  
"You know, after all her carefully laid out plans, her designs, when you get right down to it that was pretty sweet, too, huh?" Who's carefully laid out plans? And what was pretty sweet?, Ally thought but the evil ninja carried on. He grinned evilly, "You and me? Fighting until one of us is defeated? This was reason enough for me to come back from the spirit realm! To fight you and kill you would make me being dead for the past years bearable."  
"I've seen your tough act before. The first time I saw you, you put on a show. You were picking on your poor nephew as I watched from the viewing screen." Ally said standing tall.

As the fighting continued Lorthor suddenly rammed his shoulder into Ally, sending her sword flying into the air. He grabbed it before it hit the ground and looked back at her with a grin. Taking advantage of his low defences, Ally suddenly kicked his own sword out of his hand and leapt off of the cliff to catch it. Following her, he leapt off of the cliff as well, with her samurai sword clutched in his hand. Ally had just managed to catch his sword and was about to turn and continue fighting when she suddenly felt the steel of her own sword pierce into and through her shoulder.

Gasping in pain, Ally fell to her knees and placed a hand to her shoulder. To her surprise she felt the steel poking through it and her hand came away covered in her own blood.

In shock, she looked up and past Lorthor, and watched her fellow Rangers fighting in what appeared to be slow motion. Her eyes finally came to rest on Zhane, who was fighting some Cybots nearby. 'Will I ever see him again?' she thought as she watched him destroy all of the Cybots around him with expert precision. Once he was done he immediately looked up at the cliff. Realising that she wasn't there anymore he brought his gaze back down to the ground and saw her on her knees in front of Lorthor.

"Ally… no!" with a look of pure dread on his face as he started running towards her.

_I thought I knew exactly what scared me/ and I would never have to run again. / So I went to sleep and began dreaming/ of perfect lives in paradise/ woke up and started screaming.../ who put the fear in here/ Who put the fear in here? Oh no. / was it you who finally shed the tear/ Then who put the fear in here?_

"We've got to help Ally," Tanya suddenly shouted to the other Rangers after she heard Zhanes fearful cry.

Lorthor kicked Ally into the air and she landed on top of some boulders sticking out of the ground. She felt one of her ribs crack as she hit the rock and tasted blood in her mouth.  
"What is this? Who is this?" Lorthor mocked her, "I came to fight the leader of the Rangers! You used to have fire in your heart Anora!" he squatted down to whisper in her ear, "Soon all you'll have there is this sword, but not yet. No, we have plans for you! How's that make you feel?"

Remembering the look that she had seen on Zhanes face when he had thought that she was going to die, Ally suddenly pulled the sword out of her shoulder and stood up.

"Oh it could have been worse," she replied to a shocked Lorthor before throwing the sword to the ground and kicking him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"All of those new things you've learned just don't matter," she said walking towards him as he tried to stand up. "It doesn't matter what you try!" she punched him back onto the ground.

All of the Rangers stopped what they were doing and turned to watch her in amazement.

"It doesn't matter what you call me or how badass you think you've become," Ally continued, bending and punching him in the face again. "Because you know what?" she asked, bending down to whisper in his ear. "We are the Power Rangers!" she said indicating to all of her staring team-mates. "We defeat the bad guys!"

Ally kicked Lorthor across the quarry, watching as he hits the ground. He then stands quickly and teleports away, as do all of the other defeated evils.

When all of them were gone, Ally fell to her knees and clutched at her shoulder groaning in pain. She then collapsed onto the ground, watching as all of the rangers ran over to help her. Zhane got to her first however, and he saw her smile slightly at him before she past-out in pain.  
"Ally? You're going to be alright now!" Zhane said as he powered down. He then picked her up and teleported to the command centre along with the other Rangers.

Zhane woke and looked at the time. It was too early to even consider getting up so he looked up at DECA's camera.  
"DECA can you tell me if anyone is up in the Command Centre?" Zhane asked sleepily.  
"There are 13 power signals in the power chamber, all of the Ninja Storm Rangers, four Zeo Rangers and one Time Force Ranger."  
"And the Gold Ranger?"  
"Yes, Ally is there and is still unconscious!"  
"How you know that her names Ally DECA?" When it didn't answer Zhane continued, "DECA answer me! How do you know Ally?"  
"That is classified information Zhane" DECA said finally.  
"Oh really? Who classified it?" Zhane asked getting up because he was too awake to even think about going back to sleep now.  
"By the first Pink Astro ranger," it answered.  
"DECA I swear you've lost part of your memory! There has only ever been one Pink Astro ranger and her name was Cassie!"  
"That is not true Zhane," DECA'S camera looked down at him.  
"If I ask who she was will you tell me?" he asked hopefully.  
"That's classified information Zhane, by..."  
"I know! The first Pink Astro ranger!" he answered for her. "I'm going to get Andros to check you out in the morning!"  
"He already knows that I hold classified information on the first team of Astro rangers Zhane!"  
"I'm going to investigate into this DECA!"  
"You do that," she answered sarcastically and Zhane smiled. It was strange to think that Andros and he hadn't been the first Astro rangers after all! There had been a team before them! A question suddenly formed in his mind.  
"DECA, what year was the team made in? Or is that also classified information?"  
"No it's not Zhane. The first Astro team was made in 2993," DECA announced. Zhane looked up at the camera in shock.  
"The future! No way!" he said in amazement, realising who the Pink Ranger had been. Ally. Ally had said she had been a pink ranger in the future, and a pink ranger in the future had classified information. Theories and conspiracies formed in his mind quickly as he walked into his shower, deciding to leave them for another day.


	5. Gold gone

Last Revised: March 10th 2007

Summary: Ally's taken and a new friend surfaces.

Rating: Hmmm this chapter is T, just cause I think it's got a couple of swear words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Powers, if I did, things would be very different. I mean nothing but the ultimate respect for the actors that play them.

AN: The songs in this chapter are Chesney Hawkes I Am The One And Only and Blue guilty

_Dedication: To KC, she's the top-notch person who's beta-ed this for me. Kudos and kisses to you. _

* * *

Zhane wandered through the command centre and saw five unfamiliar figures standing near the computers. Somehow he knew immediately that they were Rangers! Whether it was their clothes that gave them away or their auras he wasn't sure, he just knew.  
"Who are you?" he asked looking at them. It was then that he remembered where he had seen their faces before. Off of that old photo that Ally had shown him. "I think you already know who we are! The Sliver Rangers," the one dressed in grey said smiling and pushing a hand through his dark black hair, which clashed nicely with his bright green eyes. Zhane looked at the group and realised that there was only one female. 'She must be the blue ranger,' he thought, looking at the colour of her shirt.  
"We want you to give a message to our team mate," she said to him after a moment.  
"Ally? So she was your teammate! I knew it! The only Ranger who survived that attack of KO-35 in 2999."  
"She is still is our teammate you know. And some of us are still alive!" A tall blonde man said, Zhane guessed that he was the red Ranger.  
"What do you mean alive?"  
"We didn't all die that day! The Phantom Ranger, Tom, didn't die. He was just captured." The yellow Ranger said. Zhane looked at him; he looked a lot like the sliver Ranger except for the fact that his hair was dark brown instead of black.  
"The Phantom Ranger?" He asked as the dream faded and he bolted awake. Wondering if his dream had been true he looked up at the camera, "DECA you have to tell me! Was there a Phantom Ranger on the first Astro team? Called Tom?" DECA didn't answer straight away but finally said, "That is correct Zhane... the Phantom ranger was on the Astro team and was also known as Thomas Albrigde."  
"He's alive!" He said. "At least I think he is! I… had a dream about five people. They were the same Ally showed me on one of her old photos. If I get it can you tell me who they are?" "It is not possible for Tom to be alive Zhane! The engagement ring that he had planned on giving to Ally was found," DECA replied. 'It all fits,' Zhane thought to himself. 'Ally wears that ring on a necklace around her neck but she can't remember anything. Zhane scrambled out of bed and pulled on his Astro uniform.  
"Were he and Ally engaged?"  
"That is correct! They had been saving up for an engagement ring and Tom had been planning on giving it to her after the battle! Zhane he couldn't possibly be alive! If he was surely he would have come looking for his remaining team mates!"  
"What if he got captured in the battle that killed the others?"  
"Then he wouldn't be able to contact anyone!" DECA admitted, "But it's still impossible Zhane. He died three years ago along with five of his teammates. How can you be sure of what a dream has told you?"  
"If it was wrong then how did I know his name... huh?" Zhane asked as he started towards the door.  
"Okay… okay. I give up! I suppose it might be possible," DECA announced.  
"Can you start scanning for his power signature DECA?"  
"Yes."  
"Thanks! Oh and I won't tell the others about this... you know about us not being the first team of Astro Rangers. Even though, chronologically, we are! Is Ally awake yet," he asked pressing the door panel to open it.  
"No she isn't! Andros and Alex gave her something to make her sleep comfortably," she replied.  
"Thanks DECA," were his last word as he ran out of the room.

* * *

Phoebe looked around the collage campus and sighed. She wished she could hang around more with her teammates. But seen as how they were spread all over the world it was a bit difficult to meet up with them without other people wondering how they had become friends and how they travelled to each others houses so fast.

Climbing the stairs that led to her dorm room in the hall of residents she pulled out her keys and stopped in front of her door. It was then that she noticed the piece of paper sticking to it.

Reading the message she realised that the note was from her older sister Kella reminding her to come home for the weekend. Smiling to herself, she opened her door and threw the note into the bin before walking over to her window and looking out over the campus.

Deciding that she really needed to talk to her teammates, or Ally her mentor, she looked around her room and smiled when her gaze hit the computer.

Running to it, and hoping that someone was online; she logged onto the internet and smiled again when she saw that James and Alex were online. 'Maybe one of them wanted to chat,' she thought to herself. She was about to type something when James beat her to it:

_Jay/beats/Jason : Hi pheebs.  
Red'sthebest : Hay Jay, hi Alex.  
Chippolotieninja : Hay.  
Jay/beats/Jason : U liking my new name?  
Chippolotieninja : If Jason c's that he's gonna flip.  
Jay/beats/Jason : So what's he gonna do? Besides it's only a bit of fun.  
Red'sthebest : Jase won't see it unless he comes online  
Jay/beats/Jason : Crazy things computers! One min you're playing golf the next kickboxing cause it stole your work.  
Chippolotieninja : y u say that?  
Jay/beats/Jason : because it stole my work!!!!!!  
Yellow one has been added to the conversation.  
Red'sthebest : Hi Mel  
Yellowone : Waaaaaaassssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuup  
Red'sthebest : lol  
Jay/beats/Jason : hehe  
Yellowone : im bored  
Chippolotieninja : me too we're so far from the city in the academy, and stuck here!  
Red'sthebest : Poor us  
PinkSurfingchick has been added to the conversation.  
Chippolotieninja : Hi  
Red'sthebest: hi  
Yellowone : hi  
Jay/beats/Jason : heyhey  
Jay/beats/Jason : (had 2 b different)  
PinkSurfingchick: hows every1?  
Red'sthebest : lol  
Chippolotieninja : ok  
PinkSurfingchick: gdgd  
Chippolotieninja what's everyone doing?  
Red'sthebest Getting ready to go out and PARTYA  
Jay/beats/Jason : Getting ready to go and catch up on some sleeping!  
Chippolotieninja Got to train  
Jay/beats/Jason : Ouch  
Yellowone : Help out on my mum's farm  
Jay/beats/Jason : Fun  
PinkSurfingchick: Surf, as usual!  
Chippolotieninja Wish I could  
Jay/beats/Jason : Me too I tried once and fell off  
Yellowone : LOL sounds about rite  
Jay/beats/Jason : Not funny Mel __PinkSurfingchick: I think it is actually James  
Chippolotieninja : Where's Phoebe gone?  
Yellowone : Phoebe?  
Jay/beats/Jason : pheebs????  
PinkSurfingchick: Yeah Phoebe where r u?  
Red'sthebest : I'm here clam down I had to get a glass of water.  
Chippolotieninja : Gd  
Yellowone : yeah-likely story... Joking  
Red'sthebest : No fair ganging up on me from across the world.  
Chippolotieninja : It is!  
Yellowone : Yeah  
Jay/beats/Jason : No I agree with pheebs  
PinkSurfingchick: You would!  
Red'sthebest : lol yeah y would he?  
Yellowone: I don't know we're joking  
Jay/beats/Jason : Yeah scowls at Alex for being a dumass  
PinkSurfingchick: Oh no here we go again. The famous scowling match  
Red'sthebest : lol yeah  
Chippolotieninja : scowls back  
Yellowone : OMG they're doing it again. Where's Robin he said he'd meet us online at this time?  
Jay/beats/Jason : I don't know he probably overslept again.  
Chippolotieninja : He always does still scowling at James for calling me a dumass  
Yellowone : Okay then  
Red'sthebest : I gtg I think I mite b L8 for training I'll catch u guys l8r.  
Chippolotieninja : bye  
Yellowone : bi  
Jay/beats/Jason : bye pheebs  
PinkSurfingchick: catch u l8r  
Red'sthebest : lol yeah bye  
Red'sthebest has left the conversation._

Phoebe smiled as she logged off of her computer. She felt better after speaking to them, even if it had only been the four! Robin could never be on time for anything, even training! She shook her head as she changed into some training gear.

_

* * *

Ally walked along a long darkened corridor. It didn't look like an area that she'd been in before! She could hear the sound of sirens in the background but she ignored them as she continued on her way. Seeing a door in the distance, she walked for what seemed like miles before she finally came to it. Opening the door she suddenly found her way inside blocked by a man standing in front of her._

"_Ally? Is that you?" he asked, as though unsure of himself!_

"_Who are you?" she asked him, suddenly afraid of the answer._

"_It's me Tom!" he said, stepping closer to her…_

Ally suddenly jerked awake, her body covered in sweat and her heart pounding. Looking around the darkened room, she realised that she was in the medical bay. Sliding off of the bed and rolling her shoulder she realised that it was all but healed. 'No damage done by Lorthor then,' she thought as she shook her head at the sight of the idiotic image of him stabbing her in the shoulder. 'He really is a dumb-ass,' she thought. Slowly walking to the door, with the hope that she wouldn't crash into anything in the dark, she exited the room.

* * *

Cassie sat on the sofa playing a game of cards with TJ when Ally suddenly walked into the main chamber. When they saw her however, they both threw down their cards and ran towards her.  
"Hi Ally," Cassie said, throwing her arms around her and hugging her. She stopped she noticed that Ally wasn't wincing or doing anything to respond to the hug. She pulled away and looked up at her, "What's wrong?"  
"I don't know!" Ally responded, looking at the scanners and examining them slowly, half expecting something to be out of place! Nothing looked out of the ordinary however! "I've got to talk to Jen," she suddenly said, before teleporting away without another word.  
"That was strange! Even for her," T.J said in response to Ally's strange mood. Cassie nodded in reply and they continued with their game.

* * *

Alex and Wes were arguing again about how to deal with the monster attacks when Ally suddenly teleported in. She looked at them and smiled at their petty arguments. She then walked over to where Katie and Jen were talking. On seeing her Katie immediately jumped up and hugged her tightly.  
"Hey Katie."  
"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as Ally sat down.  
"I've been dreaming of that guy again! You know that Phantom Ranger?" she replied, "But this time I don't think it was a dream... it's strange but… I think I astral projected to the moon and saw him there?" Her two fellow female Timeforce Rangers looked at her in uncertainty.  
"If you were asleep then how is that possible?" Jen asked.  
"It's not the first time I've done it is it? Astral projecting! I did it that time you were nearly killed Jen! Remember? I astral projected to you."  
"She's right... did he say anything?"  
"Nothing really! All he did was tell me who he was and say my name. But I woke up as just as he stepped closer. Ally sat back thinking, when a sharp pain suddenly rushes into her head. She clutches at it in agony as a flashback suddenly hits her…  
_Pain, flash of lightening, then pain again, Ally looked up and saw Alex looking down at her. _"_It's going to be okay… Ally… Am here," The man whispered. Ally looked at him as then her view started to blur. "No… Al wake up…" Alex begged…__  
_Ally came out of her flashback and smiled at the alarmed looks on Katie and Jen's faces. Before she can say anything however, the sound of an alarm suddenly shrills.  
"Monster in... Sliver Hills Park," Alex and Wes shout together making Ally look over at them.  
"Ally I think it's best if you stay here! You're still a bit weak!" Alex shouted to her over the sound of the alarm. Ally nodded at his and sat back down onto the sofa. Alex threw his jacket at her and she caught it in mid-air. Unsure exactly why he had given it to her, she looked over at him. "You looked cold!" he said smiling, before turning and running to catch up with his teammates. Ally smiled and put it on before lying back on the sofa, feeling suddenly tired.

* * *

Astronema winced at her Mistress's anger. She did not seem very happy about their failure to capture the Gold Ranger.  
"She is only one Ranger! Why did you find it so hard?" she was shouting.  
"But look!" Divatox said looking at the monitors. All the evil leaders looked at the screen and saw that Ally and the Time Force Rangers were inside the rebuilt clock tower.  
"This is the perfect opportunity!" the young woman said, "Go and distract the other Rangers. They'll leave her behind because she's still injured from the wound that Lorthor gave her!" Everyone smiled at this evil plan, unable to wait until the Gold Ranger was in their grasp so that they could destroy all of the other Rangers!

* * *

When the Time Force Rangers arrived in the park they found it empty. Unable to believe that they made a mistake, they started looking around for clues that would explain why the monsters had been here and then left. After a few minutes of searching, Jen suddenly shouted from one side of the park, causing all of the Rangers to run over to her.  
"Guys look at this!" she said, picking up a piece of paper and reading it. "It's a trap!"  
"But there's no one here?" Lucas said.  
"The traps not for us," she replied making them all stare at her. Jen held up the note so that they could all read it:

THANK YOU! THE GOLD RANGER WILL MAKE A NICE OBJECT TO ADD TO MY COLLECTION!

Alex looked at them all before starting off at a run back towards the tower; the others followed him as quickly as they could. When they reached the tower, they saw that the door had been forced open. Stepping past it Alex rushed up the stairs.  
"Ally?" he shouted when he got to the top. Looking around he noticed that the place had been trashed. Chairs were lying upside down, papers were scattered everywhere and the jacket that Alex had given to Ally before leaving had been thrown onto the floor. Alex heard the others race in behind him and he turned to face them as they too took in the signs of the struggle.  
"I thought something wasn't right about the last battle because they were mainly picking on Ally, but I didn't know that it was because they wanted to capture her!" he said walking over to one of the monitors and realising what he's once again let happen. "DAMB IT!" he shouted, punching it with his fist. "I should have realised what they were doing!" "Calm down Alex! This is a surprise to all of us! At least we know that Ally put up a really good fight before she was taken!" Trip said picking up one of the chairs. "All that means is that she could be in a worse condition than she was before," Alex replied angrily, "You guys just don't get it! I promised Ally that I'd never let this happen to her again!" "But why?" Katie asked.  
"When Ally lost all of her team-mates she couldn't remember them – but I could! I still can! And I promised her that I would never let something like this happen to her until she could remember them! I promised that I would protect her until her memory returned!" he bowed his head in misery, "But I failed!"  
"Hey, it's going to be okay!" Katie replied patting him on the back, "All we have to do is gather all of the Rangers and think of a plan! Right?"  
"Or maybe we should use this?" Jen asked as she picked something up. It was an envelope and on the front of it were the words, "To the Red Rangers!"  
"What?" Alex said snatching the envelope away and reading the front of the envelope for himself, "Ally must have left this here! It must be the back-up plan, telling us what to do if she suddenly disappears. She must have known…." Alex smiled slightly, "We better call the other Red Rangers!" he said. Deciding not to try to argue with him, the other Rangers teleported away.

* * *

Alex stood in front of each of the Red Rangers. All of them had either a tired or an uncertain look on their faces. Phoebe looked around and realised that she was the only female ranger present. Leo and Carter had also been teleported from their homes and personal missions to the command centre.  
"So you're telling us were in charge of this whole mission?" Tommy asked hesitantly.  
"You're the Ranger Council!" Alex said walking over to the hollo-projector and turning it off. "This is the council chamber," he said as a room suddenly appeared, "There appears to be a seat for all of you, including one for Ally and seven others to use just in case some non-red Rangers are asked to join a meeting!" Everyone sat down in a seat around the table.  
"So are there any other rooms we should know about?" Tommy asked. "Because these missions have been going on for only three months and between Ally and you we've been shown three hidden rooms already." Alex thought about it for a second before replying, "I'm not sure! I'm just a ranger trying to my superior's advice on this one! Ally's the one in charge of it all… and so saying, I think it's about time we read this…" he pulled the envelope out from one of his pockets and started reading it:

_To the Red Rangers:  
_

_This is the council chamber where earth's first Ranger council meeting will be held. From now on, all Ranger business to be conducted between you, will take place here._

_Good luck Rangers and may the Power protect you,_

_Ally_

"It's almost like a goodbye," Phoebe commented.  
"I guess she meant to say it that way! Just in case it is!" Jason said, looking at Alex.  
"Where so you think she's being held?" Shane asked. No-one answered for a couple of minutes.  
"The Moon!" Tommy said eventually, "You know? The old base Rita, Zedd and that lot used?" He got nods from Tommy, Andros and the other rangers who had come with him to destroy Serpentra all those years ago.  
"A moon base? You've got to be kidding me!" Phoebe said, thinking that they were joking.  
"Seriously! This is no joke!" Tommy said. Alex watched as an historical Ranger event unfolded.  
"Ok. But if it's on the moon then how are we going to get Ally back?" Phoebe said. All of the Rangers looked at each other, each one deep in thought.  
"None of us Red Rangers can just leave! We have to lead the others!" Cole said in exasperation.  
"Well… at the moment we've got a Sliver Ranger who can't seem to stop pacing! We should probably send him to get Ally. Besides Zhane probably won't take no for an answer if we leave him here!" Andros said looking around at his fellow red leaders. Suddenly Sensei and Dimitria appeared in the room, causing Jason and Tommy to rise from their sitting positions. "Dimitria you're not in you're..." Tommy began. Dimitria had long dark hair, pulled back behind her shoulders, and she wore a white robe with a white mask, which covered her nose and mouth. She had once served as a mentor to the Rangers after Zordon (a wizard) departed for Eltar. She was never heard of again however, after she left earth to help Zordon on Eltar. On top of all of that, she was now translucent.  
"Are you really shocked though Tommy? You know what the Gold Ranger is and does!" she said, seating herself down on one of the chairs. "And you're corporeal to boot," Jason said smiling as he sat back down.  
"So what have you decided?" Sensei asked. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe is the mentor for the Wind Rangers. "To send Zhane and another Ranger to go and get Ally!"  
"And have you decided who the other Ranger should be?" Dimitria asked.  
"Not yet no. We need most of the Rangers to help out around here!"  
"What about Merrick?" Sensei suggested.  
"Yeah he's the sixth ranger of a team, like Zhane! We can handle monsters in fives! Just like we all did before the sixth ranger," Tommy said in agreement.  
"So that's settled! Zhane and Merrick will go and free Ally."  
"And the Phantom Ranger?" A voice said from the doorway, everyone turned and watched Jen, Billy, Zhane and Trip walk in.  
"Jen you can't just barge in!"  
"I can if it's important, and in this case it is!" she said before continuing, "I was chatting with Ally earlier, before we left, and she mentioned the Phantom Ranger. I was just telling Billy about it and Zhane overheard us. He told us that last night he had a dream about the first Astro Rangers. They were giving him a message, about Tom…"  
"That's what his name is!" Alex explained. "…being alive. We think that maybe Ally unconsciously astral projected to him. Although she might not be able to remember him, she must have sensed that he was alive and her unconscious mind wanted to prove it," Jen continued.  
"The first Astro Rangers? But I thought..." Andros stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Zhane shaking his head.  
"Ask DECA! She has orders not to reveal any information about Ally and the other ex-Astro rangers to us, by order of the pink Astro Ranger... Ally!" Everyone in the room went quiet when they heard this, unable to take it all in.  
"OK," Alex said eventually, "So Ally was the first Pink Astro Ranger. The Astro Powers were developed on Ko-35 in 2992 and they were given to 12-year-old Ally and her friend Ax Albrigde. The Phantom Ranger powers were given to Tom when he was just 14, after he found the previous Phantom Ranger dying. He passed his powers on. Then, about 6 years ago, after Ally, Ax and Tom were rangers together for three years, they chose team mates and four more rangers were picked. They were Ezra for the Sliver Powers, Astarte for the Blue Astro Powers, Bran for the Black Powers and Tomha for the Yellow Powers. Ally and Tom are all that are left of the first team…" Alex explained to them all.  
"And the powers were sent back here because…?" Tommy asked, a little sceptical.  
"During a huge battle on Ko-35, Ally gave the order to create a Temporal Escape Procedure. This was to ensure that if none of the Rangers returned the ship would not be captured."  
"But what about the morphers? We found those in the Astro vault!" Zhane said, trying to understand.  
"That was a part of the Temporal Escape Procedure! If a Rangers life signal suddenly vanishes, their morpher automatically teleports to the Astro vault. That's what happened with all the Rangers' morphers, even Ally's! She stopped breathing and I had to do CPR to bring her back. By the time she woke up again, it was too late to bring the morphers and the ship back from time."  
"So that's how we got our morphers," Andros said. "I suddenly feel like these powers aren't really mine anymore."  
"The Powers belong to whoever has enough goodness inside them to use them… no matter what the time or place," Dimitria explained "The powers choose the rangers, not visa versa!" The Rangers nodded their heads in understanding. "Who's going to get Ally?" Zhane asked suddenly, "Because if it's not me, I'm going anyway."  
"It's a good thing that we were planning on sending you then Zhane," Tommy answered as he walked towards the door. "Merrick," he called through it and the Lunar Wolf Ranger came running into the council room. He looked at Tommy in question.  
"We've decided to send both off you to find Ally and the Phantom Ranger."  
"Phantom Ranger?" Merrick asked.  
"Zhane will explain on the way," Andros said.  
"I guess you'll need these," Phoebe said, pulling two backpacks off of the wall.  
"Power packs! Wow!" Tommy said looking at them and remembering the few times that he had used them "Good idea Phoebe!" Phoebe smiled. She had been feeling slightly out of sorts during this meeting – seen as how she had been the only female red ranger there - and now she was glad to be useful. The two Sliver Rangers took the power packs and grinning at each other at the thought of using them. Billy went to the only computer console in the council chamber and started typing in the co-ordinates.  
"Okay, I've put in the co-ordinates that will get you as far away from the evil strong-holds on the base as possible. The only problem is that the base may have been redesigned or moved around so I'm guessing that you're just going to have to take that chance. The cells are supposedly right below the place where I am going to teleport you." The two silver rangers nodded, looking at the screen where Billy was pointing.  
"Okay, ready?" Zhane asked Merrick with a serious look on his face. Merrick nodded at him.  
"Here goes nothing," Billy said, teleporting his two fellow rangers into the evil stronghold. They both disappeared in a silver flash of light. All of the remaining Rangers looked at one another, hoping for the best, as Dimitria floated up into the air and then appeared from the waist-up in the glass tube in the council chamber.  
"Looks like your our mentor again Dimitria," Tommy stated.  
"Then what was Ally to you rangers? A mentor or a leader?" Tommy looked up at her but wasn't sure how to answer. He was still thinking when everyone left the room.

_I am the one and only oh yeah/ Call me, call me by my name or call me by number/ You put me through it/ I'll still be doing it the way I do it/ And yet, you try to make me forget/ Who I really am, don't tell me I'm no best/ I'm not the same as all the rest/ I am the one and only Nobody I'd rather be/ I am the one and only/ You can't take that away from me_

* * *

The Phantom Ranger of 3002 looked up as his cell door was opened. He got up off of the small bed, ready to fight if they had came to take him for questioning, but that didn't happen this time. Instead they threw someone else in the cell with him. Someone who was kicking and swearing in different languages at them. She hit the floor as the door slammed closed behind her and she immediately jumped back up and started kicking and banging at the door.

_I've been a player in the crowd scene/ A flicker on the big screen/ My soul embraces one more in a million faces/ High hopes and aspirations, and years above my station/ Maybe but all this time I've tried to walk with dignity and pride  
_

"Stay and fight you..." Ally stopped in mid-sentence when she realised that there was someone else in the room with her. She turned to look at the man standing beside her.  
"Ally- Anna?" his eyes widened at the sight of her. "I wasn't dreaming when you opened my cell door! It was real, but… how?" he said. Ally could only stare at him in shock. She suddenly felt dizzy and she clutched at her head to try to keep it steady. Blackness suddenly overcame her she started falling. Tom ran forward and caught her before she hit the floor turning her over and looking at her face before picking her up laying her on the bed.

_I can't wear this uniform without some compromises/ Because you'll find out that we come/ In different shapes and sizes/ No one can be myself like I can/ For this job I'm the best man/ And while this may be true, you are the one and only you_

* * *

Zhane and Merrick teleported onto the moon base in two sliver streaks and quickly prepared to strike back if anything attacked them.  
"So tell me, who is the Phantom Ranger?" Merrick asked Zhane when they were sure that no one was going to leap out at them.  
"Ally's ex-fiancé!" Zhane answered shortly, looking around and pulling out his laser gun.  
"Does she remember him?" Merrick continued, looking around one of the corners and making sure that the corridor was clear.  
"Nope, you, the time force rangers and DECA and I know," Zhane answered as he slowly pulled one of the hatches open before realising that there was nothing within.  
"Wow it's going to be a big shock when she finds out!" Merrick continued and Zhane looked at him and put his finger to his lips in a shushing motion. He then put a hand behind his ear, indicating to Merrick that he could hear something. Listening, they both heard the sound of laughter.  
"I can't believe you actually managed to capture her," a woman's voice said. Zhane looked around the corner of the room and gasped, realising that he was looking at the leader of the evils. He then looked back at Merrick.  
"Come on, we'd better hurry and get out of this sector before they detect that we're here," Zhane whispered. Quickly running past the open door they turned down another corridor and, to their relief, found the elevators that would take them down to the cells where the prisoners were kept. As the lift doors closed behind them, Merrick turned to Zhane, "So why were you so intent on coming to get Ally?" Zhane didn't answer for a few seconds and Merrick thought he was just going to be ignored.  
"Because… I like her," Zhane said eventually, a blush spreading across his cheeks.  
"Oh right." Merrick said, taking in Zhanes blush and realising that this was the first time that he had ever seen him do so.  
Zhane turned towards his fellow Silver Ranger, "What do you mean "Oh right"?" he said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Well… oh I don't know… it just seemed as though things changed between you two on the day that you were trapped in the command centre together!" Zhane blushed increased, "Is it really that obvious?" he asked Merrick, who now had a mischievous smile on his face. "Well it is to me," came the answer as the lift doors opened.

* * *

Billy looked up at Dimitria. Only six rangers were hanging around the command centre trying to help with the rescue effort, whilst the others had gone to check out the local haunts.  
"Dimitria are they there yet?" he asked finally, worrying about the two Silver Rangers.  
"I'm afraid not Billy. You know better than anyone that they won't find what there looking for until they know it themselves!" Billy looked at her with a frown on his face, wondering what she had meant by that. Tommy suddenly entered the room with a picture and a box in his hands, closely followed by Andros who had come in from the Cargo hold. Kim and Cassie jumped up from their position on the sofa – where they had been playing cards – and ran to Tommy to see what he had found.  
"Is that him Alex?" Tommy asked, showing him an old photo that he'd found in a box underneath Ally's bed.  
"Yeah… Thomas Albrigde, also known as the Phantom ranger." Tommy put both the box and the photo on top of the console.  
"We shouldn't be doing this," Kim said with a frown on her face. "Ally's going to freak! It's her past and if she's decided not to tell us about it then maybe we should wait." Tommy opened the box and removed the silver bracelet that he found inside. Everyone watched as he pressed one of the pink stones engraved into the bracelet and gasped as it suddenly morphed into a morpher. "Hey that's an Astro morpher... my morpher!" Cassie said in shock. She put her wrist, which had her own pink Astro morpher on it, next to the one that Tommy held.  
"Yeah, but don't ask why. It's a really long story!" Tommy replied looking at, among other things, the seven discs left inside of the box. Each one was a different colour: Red, Pink, Black, Yellow, Dark Red, Grey and Blue. Alex looked at them in awe before slowly removing each one from the box.  
"What are they?" Kim asked him.  
"They're diary's," he answered amazed, "I thought they were in storage but Ally must have snuck them out, along with all this other stuff," he said glancing back inside the box.  
"Why were they storage?" Billy asked.  
"Time Force decided that it was best. If I'd known that she was so willing to go searching for this stuff I would of never let them take it." Alex said looked at the discs before picking up the pink one and putting it on top of a console. An image suddenly jumped up, it appeared to be a video diary. The image was an exact replica of Ally, although she looked slightly younger and was obviously a Pink Ranger. The first thing that the replicated Ally did was smile.  
"When I got told to make this…"  
"Are these all of Ally and the other Astro Rangers?" Cassie asked. Alex nodded in response.  
"Yeah DECA made them do them, but Ally and Astarte were the only one's who did this often enough to call them diaries. The boys didn't make them often and when they did they just made wisecracks about each other. Especially Ax and Tomha, the Red and Yellow Rangers." Alex replied, remembering the first time that he had met Ally's former teammates. The guys had basically told him if he ever told Time Force who they were he might suddenly find himself on another planet with no way to get home. He had believed them until Tomah and Ezra, who had been terrible at keeping jokes, had started laughing and had ended up welcoming him into the team as the only Time Force Ranger. They had told him if he ever needed help they'd be there and he had repaid the favour by helping Ally.  
"Alex... she looks so happy there. And look she's got pink highlights too!"  
"Yeah, I don't know much about that... I think that they had something to do with her powers. As soon as she gave them up the highlights faded," Alex said, watching as Ally smiled and said something in another language.  
"What did she say?" Kim asked.  
"She said something about a teacher who she suspects as being evil," Andros told them. "It's an ancient form of Kerovian… hardly understood anymore…Ally must be fluent."  
"But why is she talking in another language?"  
"I don't know," Alex said as he turned the diary off, not wanting to see it and remember Ally when she had not been a Time Force officer committed to doing her job. Alex looked up at them as he put the disks away, he felt as guilty as sin for having watched some of the one.

* * *

Astronema looked around the base before looking back at her leader.  
"Mistress…" Divatox was saying," We can't keep them captured! Now that they're together they'll find a way to escape!" "Not when they know whose back," the mysterious woman said smiling as another taller woman walked into the room.  
"You brought their old enemy back! It's ingenious," Rita said, smiling weakly. Cometas smiled as she looked at the leader who, even though she looked as evil as sin, had a sort of innocence about her. Studying her, Cometas wondered where the hell she'd seen her before. "Why is she so familiar?" she thought to herself. Not that it really mattered anyway. She was just happy not to be dead anymore.

* * *

Ally winced slightly as she opened her eyes; the lights above her were strong. Way too strong to be the lights that she had in her room back at the command centre. Besides she usually turned all of the lights in her room off before she went to sleep.  
"Hey there, sleeping beauty," a soft voice suddenly cooed from beside her. Ally turned her head in surprise and looked at the male figure standing beside her. It was when she did that everything suddenly came into focus. She remembered falling asleep in the tower and getting awoken by a sharp pain in her chest as she was jabbed by an electric shock from Astronema's staff. Then, before she realised that playing dead probably would have been the better option, she had been attacked by several past leaders and failed to fight them all off before Master Org managed, with the purdrids' help, to drag her kicking and screaming here. "Are you okay? I think you passed out from the fight or something?" Tom said, playing dumb to the fact that she was obviously injured. If his memory wasn't playing tricks on him again, Ally wouldn't take kindly to being mothered. Tom watched as Ally's eyes wondered around the room, looking like a cornered animal, before once again coming to rest on him.  
"Look before you ask I don't remember you or anything about you. So if your going to start off talking about the fact that we used to date I'm going to get a bit annoyed," Ally said sensing he was about to ask about their past.  
"How'd you guess?" he asked, making Ally sit up and look at him sceptically. "Don't act dumb, it doesn't suit you Phantom Ranger," she replied sarcastically as she sat up and winched in pain. "It looks like someone really needs caffeine," Tom muttered back.  
Ally studied him for a moment, "I guess you know me quite well," she said eventually.  
"Yeah I do. Do you remember me?"  
"Sort of! Tom Albrigde right?" He nodded and Ally got up and walked towards the cell door. Tom looked at her, pacing around like a caged tiger, and smiled. Yep, she's the same old Ally. "Why the hell did they put me in here with you anyway," she said after a moment.  
"Um… I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass on that question." Ally rolled her eyes and slowly reached out her hand to touch the door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!!" Tom called out quickly. "Why not?" Ally said and touched it before he could answer. She felt a small jolt of electricity pass through her. "Ah that explains it," she continued as she shook the pain aside.  
"What happened to your highlights?" Tom asked after a moment. Ally looked at him in confusion. "You don't remember having pink highlights do you?"  
"No I don't. I have a few photos but I don't actually remember," she said slumping onto the floor next to him.  
"That figures," he said and Ally nodded in agreement. "The only one who was alive and free can't remember anything!"  
"Do you actually think I did this to spite you?" Ally replied angrily, "Well I didn't! I got injured, I died...I lost my powers… my life… my family."  
"Oh yeah? Well I did too," Tom said sadly, watching as she suddenly put a hand onto her stomach. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern.  
"I'm feeling a bit nauseous," she replied, "Its nothing to worry about. I've been feeling like this for weeks now!" "Try ginger tea! It always worked when you were the Pink Ranger," he said, leaning his head back against the wall.  
"I'll try that when we get out of here. Man… Alex is going to be having kittens you know!"  
"Good old reliable Alex," Tom muttered in reply remembering the ex-Red Ranger. "He saved your ass by covering up for you with Time Force when he was the Red Ranger!"  
"Yeah, he's the white ranger now! But still as annoying as ever!" Ally said smiling at him.  
"Same old, same old," He muttered with a smile. He could remember how the ex-Red Ranger had helped them a lot when Ally's parents had died. Ally had ended up leaving for a while to get her life back in order – both for herself and her younger sister.

* * *

Robin looked around his room and decided that he should probably go and check in, just to prove that he was still alive and active. Not that any of the other Rangers would care about how he was feeling. Ever since this had all begun everyone had been preoccupied with other things, which was probably understandable. He could probably just climb back under his covers and forget that he had ever been chosen to be the green ranger for his continent. But then the other side of him was happy to be chosen, privileged that he had a chance to make something of himself. Then again, there was the fact that he was a back street kid working in a small shop while all his Ranger teammates were in collage. His parents had always said that he would amount to nothing and he had tried for years to prove them wrong. If only he could tell them he was the green Turbo Ranger, maybe they would be proud of him for once. But he couldn't betray Ally's trust. "Wait a minute," he thought to himself, "There are people who believe in me! Ally and all those other rangers before him. They believed in him and that was why they had chosen him to be a Ranger." He smiled at how silly he had been before and teleported away in a green light.

* * *

Kat looked around the small flat that she shared with Tanya and sighed. Where was her relationship with Tommy going? Ever since he had gone off to Reefside he'd been differently towards her. And she was quite sure that he wanted to get back together with Kim. She couldn't do much about it though. She blamed herself for deciding to go to England instead of staying here and trying to sort everything out. Now how was she going to fix things?

* * *

Zhane and Merrick slowly walked down a darkened corridor and spotted a woman and a pack of Vampits walking in front of them. "Their probably going to the cells," Zhane whispered, "If we follow them maybe they will lead us to Ally!" He slid the scanner that he had been using back into his pocket and they both quietly followed the group.  
Merrick watched Zhane, still coming to terms with the fact that he and Ally had slept together during the power failure. He shook his head, still trying to figure out why she looked so much like Artemis and why princess Shayla was so unwilling to ask Ally about it.

* * *

Ally looked at the door and shrugged. "Steel doors you've got to love them," she said, "But not right now!"  
"Ally you've got to calm down! Being a mess won't help us." Tom said. Ally turned and gave him a look that would probably make any other man quiver in his boots.  
"Okay, you obviously didn't know me as well as I thought. I don't just sit around and wait for someone or something to come. I fight back! And right now I want to get out of here so that's what I'm going to do!" Tom watched her as she examined the entire room, her face looked determined but her eyes kept flicking in and out of focus .  
"What happened to you anyway?" he finally asked. She sat back onto the floor and looked at him.  
"I hit the school building, according to the reports. I was fully morphed but I had a big head injury. Luckily someone sent a distress message to earth and Alex came. I was dead when he arrived but luckily not too far-gone to be resuscitated. But it was too late to stop the Temporal Procedure from being activated and sending our powers into the past," Ally said softly.  
"So that's why I always heard her cuss about the Astro rangers?" Ally both nodded and looked at him in confusion.  
"Who's her?" she asked, because they might finally know who had brought back all the big evil leaders.  
"I don't know, I never saw her face or anything," he replied.  
"So that's my story. No memory of you guys or anyone really for eight and a half years!" Tom looked at her in amazement; even after all of this time he had thought that she had died. His fiancé had died, yet here she was alive and kicking and sitting right next to him. She stood taller and prouder than she ever had at seventeen as the Pink Ranger, but her eyes were still the crystal blue, which had once looked ice at everyone but him. Right now though, the ice was there for him and it hurt him more than her realised. He was a totally stranger to her, him who knew every inch of her physically and mentally was at a total loss of how to react. She thought that they were just teammates.  
"So you don't remember anything at all?" Tom asked hopefully. Ally smiled. Even captured and on the moon he had the power to make her smile and laugh.  
"Well nothing from about 10 to about 18. Except the smell of musk and the taste of some earth foods."  
"Pizza?" Tom said trying to act sensible.  
"Yeah pizza," Ally smiled again as the door suddenly burst open and someone she had never thought to see again walked in. Black hair, leather cat suit, normal evil deal at a half price shop.  
"Cometas?" Tom whispered Ally felt hatred rise within her and responded to it by rising off of the floor. Cometas smiled as a pack of Vampits came in. Ally looked at Tom and smiled as she kicked Cometas in the stomach.  
"That's for killing my parents," Ally shouted as memories suddenly came to her. The Vampits rushed forward to defend their queen. Sparing them little more than a glance, Ally thrust one of her hands towards them and they were all thrown back out of the cell. Tom got up from the floor, shocked at seeing how far her powers had developed and how the appearance of Cometas had sparked memories in her that she had otherwise forgotten.  
"Ah it looks like the little Pink Ranger grew up a little bit," Cometas smiled evilly as she looked at Ally.  
"Didn't you get the memo Cometas?" Ally said in a mocking tone, "I'm not the Pink Ranger anymore." She walked closer and Cometas backed away slowly, knowing that the damage Ally had caused to her before as the Pink Ranger was probably nothing to the damage that she could do to her now.  
"That's for Astarte... that's for Bran... that's for Ezra and this little punch is for killing Ax," Ally shouted as she punched Cometas and the memories and names of all of the Rangers that she had killed suddenly filled her. She launched into a drop kick that hit Cometas but sent them both flying in opposite directions. Ally hit the floor and her head struck the steel door. Adrenaline filled her however, and the pain disappeared to be replaced by anger and hatred. Tom grabbed onto her shoulder and Ally calmed down slightly. She looked down at the grinning Cometas. "Even with your memory gone you still make people suffer for your mistakes don't you?" the woman said. "You're the reason your team mates are dead honey!" Cometas whispered evilly as she rose off of the floor.  
"No she's not," Tom yelled getting up to fight just as Zhane and Merrick appeared in the doorway.  
"Uh-oh…" she said.  
"I was wondering when you'd show up to annoy me." Ally said as Zhane smiled charmingly at her and stepped into the cell. The sounds of alarms suddenly pierced the air. Zhane stepped next to Ally, watching her and feeling totally unsure of himself and of how she would react to his presence.  
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you why didn't I?" Cometas said finally, scared as she realised that there were more Rangers in the room than she could deal with. Zhane took a fighting stance, ready to hurt her if she tried to touch Ally again.  
"You did not," Ally said readying herself to give her one more punch.  
"You told them you could beat me," she said expecting to get a wise crack back but Ally just smiled.  
"Um...we did! Oh and this is for picking on our planet and anything else that I can't remember," Ally said before turning around quickly and kicking Cometas in the stomach, sending her sprawling into the wall. She was immediately knocked unconscious. Ally then turned back to face Zhane and Merrick who were staring at Tom.  
"Zhane, Merrick this is Tom! Now you know who he is so let's just get the hell out of here before..." Ally stopped as she glanced down corridor. Vampits, Cybots and Phirthtons were blocking their exit. Ally smiled at the three male rangers and once again took a fighting stance.  
"Um… Ally don't you think we should get the hell out of here?" Merrick asked.  
"Normally I would agree with you but in this case I can't," she said, looking at Tom and remembering something someone had said to her once a long time ago. She couldn't remember when or why but it came to her like her old teams' names had come to her when she had been so angry that that woman had dared to come and see her again. Everything happens in it's own time and she knew why her memory couldn't return to her all at once. She just wasn't ready to remember all of it! She now knew why her teammates' names had come to her! It had been because she had had to make Cometas remember that she had lost and four young people had paid the price for it and that their deaths had not been in vain. Ally knew who they were and they wouldn't have died alone or have been forgotten. Now Ally could share that pain! She looked up just as the Mutants and robots started to charge towards them. Merrick looked at Zhane who nodded and muttered," Not this time." He then threw his arms around Ally making her teleport with him. Merrick leant out and grabbed Tom's shoulder and they teleported away too.

* * *

Princess Shayla looked around the ruined temple and sighed. There had once been a time when this temple had been used for worship, but no longer was it the command area for the Wild Force Rangers, the successors for the ancient warrior's. Only one of them remained and that was the Sliver Ranger. She looked at the stars and wondered what ever happened to her two sisters but she didn't have time to dwell on it as Alyssa teleported in, closely followed by Max and Cole.  
"Alyssa what's wrong?" she asked, seeing the girls concerned face.  
"Ally's been kidnapped by evil," she announced. "Merrick and Zhane have gone to rescue her." Shayla had known that something like this would happen if Ally didn't rest and take time to calm down. Had known that she may get weak and perhaps even be captured. "She was at the clock tower and they took the opportunity to strike her with more than she could handle." Shayla sighed again as she walked towards the pond willing it to show her something of the Gold Ranger to try to put her mind at rest. Something about Ally, not just the way she looked, reminded her of Artemis, Shayla's youngest sister. Alyssa looked at the princess concerned.

* * *

Tommy and Cassie threw their arms around Ally as Zhane reluctantly released her from him.  
"You promise never to leave again?" Cassie asked breathlessly.  
"I promise if...if you promise to let me breathe again!" Ally replied.  
"Ah… sorry," they both said in unison. Cassie hugged her quickly again as Ally turned to see Tom teleport in with a look on his face that made her smile. She looked up at the glass tube and saw Dimitria. She nodded to her.  
"Ally is it good to be back?" Dimitria asked her.  
"Of course Dimitria," Ally said a big grin on her face, as Rangers suddenly started appearing all around them; each of them happy to have Ally back.

_Cruel to the eye/ I see the way he makes you smile/ Cruel to the eye/ Watching him hold what used to be mine/ Why did I lie?/ What did I walk away to find/ Oooohhh...why...oooh -- why..._

* * *

Much later Tom sat on the sofa, wondering what would of happened if he'd let Ally vent her anger about Cometas on all those mutants. He looked up as she suddenly entered the command centre and started heading towards the sytheron to get the ginger tea. She was probably hoping that it would stop the nauseous feeling that she had been getting for the past couple of weeks. She sat down on the windowsill as Zhane came over she smiled at something he said. Zhane looked at her and sat down.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"I'm fine. Thanks for coming to rescue me," She said sipping on the ginger tea.

_I... can't breathe easy/ can't sleep at night/ Till you're by my side/ No I... can't breathe easy/ I can't dream yet another dream/ without you lying next to me/ There's no air_

"Ah no problem its all in a days works," he said flirting. "Al about what happ..." Zhane started.  
"Ally?" Tommy called.  
"Excuse me for a moment, I think this is important." Ally looked at him and smiled but as she stood up a hot feeling suddenly overcame her sending her plopping back down into her seat.  
"Whoa," Zhane said, putting a hand on her back to prevent her from hitting her head on the wall behind her. "Are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah I'm fine I think," she replied as she shook the feeling aside. "I must have stood up too fast...head rush!"  
Tom watched them with jealously, remembering everything him and Ally had ever done together. He watched as she walked over to the man, whose name he'd learned was Tommy, and chat to him.

_Curse me inside/ for every word that caused you to cry/ Curse me inside/ I won't forget, no I won't baby/ I don't know why (don't know why)/ I left the one I was looking to find/ Ooh -- why...ooooh, why -- why... _

"So that's what's wrong." Ally said as he told her what the problem was. "You went into my room and got out this box and found out that I was the Pink Astro Ranger." Ally grinned at him, "It never occurred to me to tell you that I was the first Astro Ranger," her grin broadened "Don't worry about it though, at least you know my dark sordid secrets now." Tommy looked at Ally in amazement as she patted him on the back.

* * *

Astronema laughed slightly as Cometas was blasted by their leader. She was hiding behind a pillar with Divatox and Rita who were both cowering with her, not laughing at their fellow evil.  
"You let them escape! Damn you for your stupid revenge! Ally might be gone now," her mistress screamed as she once again blasted the wall.  
"But Mistress, we found out information about them at least! And how to make our defences better when we capture the future Rangers of Earth," Lorthor cried. "So the Rangers can't rescue their future successors." The woman calmed slightly and smiled as she turned to sit back onto her throne.

_Out of my mind/ Nothing makes sense anymore/ I want you back in my life/ That's all I'm breathing for/ Ooooooohhhhh -- tell me why/ Oh won't you tell me why/ I can't dream yet another dream/ Without you lying by my side/ There's no air_

"Your right! Go and find them now! I want to know who the next team of rangers are in both now and in 3002. Go!"

Everyone left her to her thoughts of what was soon to come. She laughed slightly to herself as she thought about what the Rangers' reactions would be when they realised there was going to be no successors to take their places in defending the Earth, thus leaving the Earth and it's portal to the Spirit Realm open. She laughed again, louder and colder than before, as she saw her plan form in her mad twisted evil mind.

Tommy looked up at Dimitria, "I know the answer now Dimitria," he said.

Dimitria smiled down at him and waited to hear what he said.

"She's all of them: Ranger, Mentor and Leader." Dimitria's face fell at this answer.

"But most importantly, she's our friend," he continued, looking up at Dimitria again and watching as a wide smile spread across her face.

_I… can't breathe easy/ can't sleep at night/ Till you're by my side /Coz I can't breathe easy/I can't dream yet another dream/Without you lying next to me /There's no air /There's no air._


	6. Mirror world

**Last Revised: March 10th, 2007**

**Summary: The Turbo ranger are taken and new friends appear.**

**Rating: Hmmm this chapter is T, just cause I think it's got a couple of swear words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Powers, if I did, things would be very different. I mean nothing but the ultimate respect for the actors that play them.**

**AN: The songs in this chapter are Sarah Mclachlan Fallen and a song that I found but can't remember but kudos to you.**

**Solar frontier rangers are not my creation this is a team up between different ranger teams.**

**Dedication: To KC, she's the top-notch person who's beta-ed this for me. Kudos and kisses to you.**

* * *

James ran along the corridor late for class as per usual not because he got up late but because of a monster attack. He opened the door and ran into he's chair.

"Sorry am late" He looked up in time to save him self from nearly swear as he saw Tommy was taking he's science class.

"No worries James you can just make it up after class" James slumped into he's chair as he sulked about having to stay after class. As the lesson developed he kept giving Tommy huge am not pleased looks and Tommy kept sending grins he's way as if he was trying to prove he had to be fair on everyone. As the lesson ended Tommy came and sat on the desk opposite.

"Why were you late Jay?" He asked.

"Monster attacked and me and my team had to go and you being like that didn't help one bit," He said pulling he's bag up walking towards the door angry now.

"Jay" Tommy called as he walked out the door. He looked at the door and wondered why the white Turbo ranger was so angry, he knew it wasn't anything to do with him he'd been angry before. He looked out the windows to check no one was there and put he's communicator to he's lip.

"Anyone there" He asked.

"Yeah Tommy am here" Tanya said.

"Tanya" He asked surprised of anyone that was normally there it wasn't normally her.

"Yeah Tommy it's me Ally's well not up and I don't want to wake her cause of yesterday. What's up?" She asked.

"What happened at the battle?"

"Ah not a lot of good the Turbo rangers argued with each other and got injured before Phoebe found her cliché and lead them to kick it's pizza covered Ass" Tommy shook he's head.

"Could that be why James has been angry all lesson?"

"Your teaching in Angle Grove University" She asked as someone knocked on he's door.

"Yeah someone's outside catch you later" He heard Tanya cut the connection. He called out for the person to enter. It was Kat. "Hay" He walked forward and hugged her. "You okay" He asked seeing her not smiling.

"No we need to talk about us cause I don't think this is working anymore," She said looking at him before sitting on one of the desks waiting.

"Me either" Tommy admitted sadly.

"Were too different now aren't we" Kat said.

"Yeah we are am a teacher and you're a ballet"

"It was my fault I left and went to England to study" Kat muttered looking at her ring.

"I think it was before that" Tommy said there should be no blame here, it was both of them, and they'd just fallen out of love. Kat smiled and got up taking her ring off and put it on the table.

"We were better off as friends right," She said.

"Yeah we were" He nodded as she left he looked out the window and sighed.

* * *

Phoebe yelled as she awoke from her nap. She looked around her room everything was normal totally a mess but normal. She heard people in the corridor outside chatting and the traffic for London normal and loud. She rolled over wincing remembering the injury she got before remembering she was the red rangers and thus the leader and they had actually followed her. She smiled as she gently stood up and gently tested her stomach for any big damage; she'd got used to over the months but it still scared her that her family or collage friends would find out and bust the older rangers trust in her. She so wanted to talk to Ally but she knew the older woman had too much on her plate for her to help one of the newsiest rangers, so she logged onto her computer hoping she could talk to James about her problems even though he was about a million miles away most of the time he was a great agony uncle.

* * *

Tanya looked around the command chamber and realised now why it had been called the command centre because it had so many room it couldn't just be class as the power chamber. She looked up and saw the Phantom ranger come down the stairs and look around.

"Hay Tom" She called he looked confused at her for a second. He's wearing some clothes Zhane had made from the sytheron.

"Tanya right" She nods. "Morning Tanya"

"Actually it' after noon you and Ally have been asleep for over twelve hours"

"Where's Ally" He asks noticing the gold ranger wasn't around.

"She's still asleep I sent her back to bed cause she wasn't feeling to good." Tanya explained.

"Am fine" Ally muttered coming down the stairs still wearing her pyjamas. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around. She smiled noticing Robin had left he's jacket here among Rachael's schoolbooks. She walked over to them just in time to have alarms go off.

* * *

Mel looked around as she teleported home and expect her mum to come rushing out to yell about her going off with out telling her where she was going, but it never happened to walked into the kitchen and her mother smiled.

"Morning Mel... you go out for a run" She asked seeing the training clothes. That was her cover to go out early in the mornings; she was going for a run.

"Yeah long nice run" She said sitting at the table. "Where's Tom and Kerry" She asked looking around her older brother and sister.

"Out went to town early" Her mother told her putting a plate of food in front of her.

"Cheer's mum" She threw her dark braids behind her and picked up the toast and smiled it was good to be home.

* * *

Robin looked around the small shot as he's grandmother came into the room.

"Robin you're here early" She asked him in Spanish.

"I know Gran, I got here early and decided to come and help you earlier than usual" He replied in he's native tongue. She nodded and carried on with her business. Robin smiled and tugged at he's green t-shirt. He's life had become very colour coordinated recently, he thought looking at he's green shirt and the band at he's wrist that held he's morpher. He looked up outside to see the hundreds of people outside on the street's of Brunos Aires going about their business, he wondered if he was really cut out to be a ranger after all after the battle this morning. He's been in the middle of the battle when Rachael had been hurt and he went to fight by her side as he got there he was hurt, he wasn't as good as Alex and James who had trained for most of their life's in martial arts he's only been doing it for a few months before he's been approached in the streets by Tommy and Jason, maybe becoming a ranger had been a mistake on he's part maybe he wasn't meant to be it he'd been in the right place at the wrong time. He put he's head on the counter as all the through went through he's head sending him into a dilemma of what to do.

* * *

Jason looked up just in time to see James come into the Dojo like a hailstorm. He saw him slam into the locker room without even shooting a comment he's way about him. He looked at Trini and Adam who seemed to be hanging around the place. Trini doing the books, and Adam taking over Tommy's classes for a while, Trini got up and took over he's class, while Jason slowly went towards the locker room.

As he got in side he saw James sitting on the bench.

"Hay Jay what's up?"

"Everything am a bad you know what... Tommy's even gone so far to keep me behind in class because I was late cause of the battle"

"James I saw what happened at that battle your still new there's always going to be problems when people from different country's have to work together"

"Yeah but we all feel like we don't belong in that group were like splitting into groups. Robin and Alex... Mel and Rachael and then me and Pheebs"

"That's just like the first rangers girls keep together it's always been the way. It's due to the colours red and white stick together; blue and green keep together as there the middle colours and pink and yellow do to because it's normally girls except in the ninja storm deal"

"And the first Astro team" James commented on.

"Yeah" He smiled. "Come on let's get a move on your class arrives in a few minutes"

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute" Jason nodded and smiled he's done he's good deed for the day; make James smile again. Owe crap he realised as he closed the door that meant he'd have James sarcastic comments again. Dam mental note never cheer up James again, he thought to himself as he shook he's head. James looked around the locker room pulling he's clothes out of he's locker, as he turned around he looked at the mirror and some one was in it.

"Who are you?" He said slipping into a fighting stance. It was a woman in mirror, old looking and very evil.

"That's not the question you should be asking it's where you going" Suddenly James didn't want to look down he felt himself falling and the locker room disappear from view.

* * *

Phoebe looked in the mirror and screamed. The woman was in her mirror.

"Hush now child" Phoebe looked around as a portal opened beneath her and she fell.

* * *

Mel watched as her mum left the room as she eats some food. As she finished and washed it up a noise caught her attention a whistling. She turned around and saw the mirror.

"Ally" She cried into her morpher and got a reply.

"Mel teleport out now" Ally shouted scared. Mel tried to but her communicator wouldn't respond as the portals gravitation field pulled her in and she disappeared into it.

* * *

Rachael looked around her school hoping to get to her class with out running into the principle or consoler she already was thought of as a rebellious teen in need of some detention she didn't need to add salt to the wound. She hated being the youngest ranger, but now she didn't after that battle she was glad she was a ranger and to have a good friend like Robin. He'd fought all the way to her side only to get injured protecting her. She walked along the corridor as she opened her locker she reeled back in horror.

"Owe no" She saw the old woman in the mirror.

"Yes... down you go where you stop no one knows" Rachael looked down and cried out as the black portal opened underneath her and swallowed her whole.

* * *

Robin was bored he's been standing in the grocery shop for hours since he's got back and had started writing a letter to explain everything he felt about being a ranger to Ally just as he finished and put it in an envelope as he did he heard a voice calling to him. He followed it putting the letter down and followed it to the make up section of the shop and stopped as he saw the old woman in the mirror.

"Hello robin"

"Am not aloud to talk to strangers my leader told me so"

"Well my leader told me to make you disappear," She croaked. Robin smiled and looked around "Your get bad luck" before breaking the mirror by kicking it.

"I'll risk it hag" He spoke in Spanish as the old hag appeared in another mirror and smiled. He looked down as the portal opened and threw he's communicator onto the floor of the shop as he fell. The old woman smiled and said.

"You should have listened," She said before disappearing as Robins Nan came out and saw nothing.

* * *

Alec looked around the ninja academy; he saw loads of students practicing the ninja arts. He looked up just in time to see he's grandfather's approach and bowed.

"Grandfather" He spoke in Japanese.

"Alec why are you just standing here and not practicing your ninja arts" The old man asked looking at he's grand son with pride as he eyes fell onto the bracelet with the turbo sign on it. He's always knew he's oldest grandson would amount to more than just a normal ninja it had been in the stars the night he was born, but a power ranger wasn't what he thought it would be he heard of the legends all he's life and had told he's grandson them all but now he was glad he had, for if he knew them he would have an advantaged me him and he's team mates.

"Grandfather what's that" Alec motioned to the pond where the old crones head was now in. She smiled as the ground beneath Alec opening into a black portal; he shouted something to he's grandfather as he fell. Sensei wing looked at the ground and wondered how he was going to find an Ally.

* * *

Divatox and Astronema cried for joy as they saw all the Turbo rangers had been sent to another dimension.

"Yes mistress she did it see I told you she would" Rita cried

"Yes... yes... good job crone" The young evil woman said. "Let's just see if Oxfire and he's group can keep them there" She muttered climbing back onto her throne. Master org watched and grinned evilly.

"Why not send some of us mistress just to be on the safe side"

"Yeah" Astronema agreed not wanting to be on the other side of a blast when it failed and she knew it would every plan failed because of those pesky rangers. She looked at he crone and portals opened underneath Lothor, Master org and Divatox and they fell through.

"If they fail there staying there" She commented glad to be rid of three of her generals for once and to only have a few of them around again.

* * *

Ally looked a Tanya shocked.

"No way" Tanya cried as she saw all the Turbo rangers' signals fade.

"Look... Robin comm signal is still active. He must have thrown it when it started" Ally looked at them. "UM... I think it's time to call council don't you" Tanya smiles and starts pressing button that would call the leaders. Dimitria appeared in her glass tube.

"Dimitria the turbo's have been captured" Ally starts to explain.

"Have they been captured or just taken somewhere else?" she questions.

"We don't know till we can figure out what's going on" Tom says.

"Tom can you go to where robin last was and see if there's any clues, cause he wouldn't have taken he's communicator off unless there was something he wanted us too see" Tom nodded and looked at he's communicator and pressed the teleport button teleporting away in a dark black streak. Ally looked around as red streaks started appearing. Tommy was the first to smile at Ally in her pyjamas, she looked for once vulnerable. Andros and Zhane both teleported in Zhane looked at Ally and smiled. Ally looked at him and looked away as she noticed he was staring. Ally looked at the red rangers and smiled at them as she glowed gold and her clothes changed into leather trousers and a strap top.

"Come on Phoebe and the others have been kidnapped" Ally said as Tom teleported back in.

"Al look" He showed the communicator and the two mirrors one broke and the other black. Ally looked at them something nagging at her.

"Mirrors ah " She lent out and took the broken mirror a vision appeared of the woman in the mirror then flashed to robin being sarcastic to her. Then it flashed to something else a land. Ally looked up as it faded she let out a breath and sighed. In the time that the vision had happened all the red rangers were in the council chamber. Only Zhane and Tanya were in the power chamber. Zhane was standing in front of her waiting.

"Vision" He asked. Ally nodded she felt nausea again.

"I got to go," She whispered.

"Al we got to talk about what happened" Zhane finally got out.

"Just forget it Zhane were from two different times nothing can come from it" Ally said tears brewing in her eyes as she forced the words out as a sharp pain in her stomach hits her making her cry out in pain. Zhane gets to her side in an instance.

"Ally" He asks as Tanya reaches them. Ally doesn't understand what happened and can't think properly because Zhane's arms are around her trying to keep her from falling over.

"No stay away... if you're too close I can't walk away" She cries out running up the stairs not towards the council chamber. Zhane looks at Tanya worried not knowing if he should go and find out once and for all how she felt about him, but he knew the answer from the way she'd reacted when he's came to see if she was okay after the cry of pain. She loved him to just couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

The six portals open and dumped the rangers out.

"Ouch" Phoebe cries as James wraps he's arms around her and helps her up. Robin helps the small pink ranger up.

"Thanks robin" She whispers.

"That's the last time I talk to the mirror," Robin commented on. Rachael and Alec nodded in agreement while Phoebe looked around.

"Man my grandfathers going to be doing he's nut he was there when I... Ah fell into that portal thing"

"They're not going to be able to find us are they" Mel cried looking around they had landed in a forest.

"Course they are I left my communicator and the mirror I smashed" Robin said not looking up.

"You crazy lovely brainy green ranger" Phoebe said laughing amazed at her teammates brains and wit.

"I smashed a mirror... they might get it from there" Robin said and slumped against a tree as things appear around them they looked like grey looking ghosts with skulls for heads.

"What are they" James cries ducking as one of them tried to punch him.

"I ...don't know" Alec grunted punching one of them. "Do you"

"No but am naming them thingy's "James cried out running up and flipping back over it as the fight began between the Turbo rangers and the 'thingy's'.

**Heaven bend to take my hand/ And lead me through the fire/ Be the long awaited answer/ To a long and painful fight/ Truth be told I've tried my best/ But somewhere along the way/ I got caught up in all there was to offer/ And the cost was so much more than I could bear**

* * *

Ally ran into her room and closed the door slumping against it UN sure what to do, but she didn't want to be here when Zhane came to check if she was ok and she knew he would do. Ally shook her self-together standing up and sighed calling on her powers that she hadn't been able to use to escape yesterday and disappeared in the winds.

As she reappeared she gasped as she looked around her as she was on the Animarium.

"This wasn't where I wanted to be" Ally said looking up as a wolf jumped over her.

"Hello wolf zord" Ally called neither the less. She started to walk towards where the wild force rangers would be. Ally lent out and touched a tree and a vision passed thru her.

Merrick and Shayla, then a blonde who looked exactly like her ran passed them at full pace trying to get there quickly.

"_Anora" Shayla cried. The girl stopped._

"_Sorry Sis need to get to the temple," The girls shouted before carrying on running._

_**Though I've tried, I've fallen.../ I have sunk so low/ I have messed up/ Better I should know/ So don't come round here/ And tell me I told you so.../ We all begin with good intent/ Love was raw and young/ We believed that we could change ourselves/ The past could be undone/ But we carry on our backs the burden/ Time always reveals/ The lonely light of morning/ The wound that would not heal/ It's the bitter taste of losing everything/ That I have held so dear. **_

There was another flash from another vision. Two visions didn't happen one after the other someone was seriously trying to tell them something. It was that vision of the two children Ally had but this time the one who had called her aunty disappeared.

"No" Ally shouted.

_**I've fallen.../ I have sunk so low/ I have messed up/ Better I should know/ so don't come round here/ And tell me I told you so.../ Heaven bend to take my hand/ Nowhere left to turn/ I'm lost to those I thought were friends/ To everyone I know**_

Ally felt the sharp pain in her belly again but it was stronger and sent her to the earth floor.

As another vision hit her. It was of her sister walking along a river on eltare as Cometas hit her over the head and two vampits grabbed her and drag her away then flash to Luna awake and laughing evilly.

No one saw her as she slipped into unconsciousness from the pain of three visions and her stomach.

* * *

Rita watched was happening with the turbo rangers with glee, before she shifted it over to see what was happening with the gold ranger and sighed as she saw her floor to the floor something about watching her faint wasn't as much fun as it had been when she had been in charged, she looked up and saw her leader on her throne as the all powerful evil

**Oh they turn their heads embarrassed/ Pretend that they don't see/ But it's one missed step/ One slip before you know it/ And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed /Though I've tried, I've fallen.../ I have sunk so low/ I have messed up/ Better I should know/ so don't come round here/ And tell me I told you so... **

"Rita what is going on with the pesky Future power punks" She asked bored like.

"Nothing mistress it's gotten hard to track them... The rangers must be hiding them somehow don't worry were find them" Rita assured somehow her voice wouldn't respond to tell her leader about the gold rangers fainting.

* * *

Zhane came down the stairs and shook he's head at Tanya.

"Nah she's not there" He said.

"Don't worry she's gone to the Animarium..."

"That's not a good thing she's alone," Merrick muttered.

"What?" Zhane asked.

"Princess Shayla's is there with Cole. The others are all at work," Merrick explained.

"Ah should we leave her there alone or not" Tanya said as the red rangers all came out and Dimitria appeared in her glass tube.

"Where's Ally cause we've found a way to find them" Billy asked.

"We don't know she's around" Tanya said looking at Merrick and then Zhane. Both Zhane and Merrick got the message.

"Well were going to search through the universe using the megaship's scanning abilities for the rest of the universe and the command centre's computer's for earth" Zhane nodded, as he saw princess Shayla teleport away with Cole. Merrick looked at the yellow and sliver ranger before teleporting away. Tom looked at them before walking over.

"What's going on where's Ally" He asked.

"Not here" Zhane replied.

"Where is she?" Tom asked forcefully.

"What do you care?" Zhane shouted back turning back to look at him. "You haven't been around for the past few years so don't start caring now"

"And you have you don't even know her all you know how to do is make puppy dog eyes at her the whole time" Zhane swung for him but missed as he stepped back.

"Next time I won't miss you... "Zhane shouted annoyed beyond normal.

"That your best shot... You really don't know Ally at all do you" Tom said back as Zhane ran at him knocking him down with a punch. Tommy looked at the two rangers and rolled he's eyes as Jason and Leo managed to break them apart. Leo dragged Zhane away as he shouted at Tom.

"Man get it together if Ally sees you she'll freak out" Leo said.

"Sorry Leo he just wines me up so much when he goes on about he's and Ally's past"

"Kai did that do me for a long time about Kendrix but I got over it after we had it out like you did then"

"How" Zhane asked.

"She wasn't with him," Leo said leaving he's words of wisdom behind with Zhane as he teleported away in a red streak to Mirino.

* * *

The blue spirit who had given the rangers the information about why there powers had been down stopped as a red flash passed her on the astral plan of the dead. She turned and followed it. She looked around and soon saw that there was a black, grey and yellow orb following them. The red orb was leading them to the Animarium and the earth plane of existence. She stopped as they all surrounded the unconscious gold ranger.

"We can't help her the spirits have forbidden it" The black orb spoke leaning down and touch the blonde checking to see if she was alive and they weren't too late to stop it happening.

"I know but we can guide them" The red spirit spoke.

"Yes guide them," The blue spirit said sadly she wanted to interfere and help Ally back to this world before it was to late for her to find the Turbo rangers.

* * *

Robin looked up as one of the 'thingy's' fell to the ground and four teenagers appeared helping them fight.

"Who are they" Phoebe asked not having a clue what was going on as she flipped back wards. AS the last 'thingy' was destroyed the six turbo's stared at the four people who had appeared.

"Who are you guys?" Phoebe asked.

"Were the Solar Frontier Ranger's" The guys in red said.

"Turbo rangers" Phoebe said.

"Am Stacy, these are Darren, Marshall and Evan" The pink ranger introduced her teammates.

"Am James these are my team mates Phoebe, Rachael, Alex, Robin and Mel"

"Where are we" Mel asked.

"Glacier Bay well just outside" The man in grey said.

"We are on earth right," Alec asked and the four rangers looked at each other.

"Well... yeah" The boy in blue responded.

"Well Glacier Bay doesn't exist on are planet dose it" James said looking at them.

"No" Mel answered.

"Ok... ok calm down with just got to figure this out" The two groups of rangers stayed quite for a few minutes thinking.

"I get it" Robin suddenly yelled. "Mirrors the woman was in a mirror and a portal opened for all of us right" He gets five nods. "Were in a mirror dimension we don't exist here because they're us in this reality anyone get what am on about" Rachael stared at Robin impressed. No one nodded. "Were in another dimension" Everyone made owe noises.

"Dude you could of just said that in the first place your starting to sound like Ally and Billy" James said.

"So what do we do about this were trapped in another dimension" Phoebe said.

"First thing I suggest is we get out of here before any more skulls come looking"

"Skulls" James asked.

"The things we fought"

"Owe I named um thingy's it seemed cooler than skulls" James commented as the Solar Frontier Rangers lead the way out of the forest. Nobody looked back to see the three evil generals full out of a new portal and follow them.

* * *

Tommy looked around the command centre and then looked at the Zeo rangers hanging around on watched. He walked to Zhane who was still looking annoyed from the fight he's had with the Phantom ranger.

"Any news from Ally" He asked.

"Nope" He said. "And she hasn't teleported anywhere else, she's on the Animarium but none of the rangers have find her... The wild Zords are looking for her now"

"What happens if she's gone and we can't find her?" Kat asked not looking at Tommy.

"Where'll cross that road when it happens" Tommy said he couldn't believe what was happening. They'd lost seven rangers in one day; he really did need to find the Dino thunder rangers soon. He looked at Dimitria and motioned towards the council chamber, she nodded understanding before disappearing. Tommy slowly walked into the council chamber and closed the door softly.

"Dimitria I don't know what to do... there so ...depressed we can't find Ally and the Turbo's are missing...we need some guidance."

"Tommy...You said Ally was your friend right?" He nodded. "But is she ready take on the biggest mission of her life UN prepared?" Tommy looked confused.

"Owe ah...ah biggest mission on her life it's this mission," Then Tommy thought about it. "I don't know what the biggest mission which she's UN prepared for" He looked up at Dimitria but she's already gone. He sighed walking back out of the council room, still trying to figure and the riddle.

* * *

Merrick looked up as he's Zord and wondered if he'd seen the missing Gold Ranger.

"Wolf Zord have you seen Ally" The Zord howled back. "When" Merrick nodded.

"Over there" The Zord howled again and Merrick took off running. He ran down a path that would lead him back to the temple at such a fast rate that he wondered once he got there would he be able to stop, but he did.

"Wolf Zord saw her just after she left the command centre" He said.

"But that was over three hours ago" Taylor commented on getting up. She's been at work when she'd gotten the call to come and help.

"She could be anywhere on the island" Alyssa shot in too; she was worried about the gold ranger who had always looked after them, now maybe they could return the favour.  
"Yeah but she doesn't know the island like them or us" Merrick Commented as he started to walk away to have a look around.

Ally tried to open her eyes and stared above all she saw was five fuzzy balls of light. She couldn't focus her vision and her body ached. She put a hand to her stomach trying to stop the pain somehow.

"Zhane..." She whispered.

"Don't fight it Ally your safe were here," A soft familiar voice said to her.

"I..." She tried to speak as a vision hit her. The turbo rangers in trouble, the pain greatened in her stomach leading her to cry out in pain.

"I thought the visions were meant to stop" A male voice said. Ally looked up as her vision stopped she kept trying to figure out who's the voices belong to they were familiar too her, she recognised the female one of the blue spirit that had warned here the night her and Zhane had been trapped in the command centre, but it was more familiar than that as were the other male voices it kept nagging at her memory trying to make her remember something important.

"When she's unconscious," Another male voice said. Ally kept trying to focus her vision and sighed as she fell back into the darkness.

"Is she gone again?" The female blue orb said.

"Yeah...we have to find those rangers before she fades completely into the astral plane at the moment she's drifting between it" The black spirit sighed.

"Tell them of the other problem the complication," The red orb said. He started to float in the direction of the temple, as the four other spirits faded away.

Merrick looks up as he heard a small cry of pain.

"Al" He breathed sprinting off in the direction of the sound. As he got on to an old path he stopped at he saw a black orb in front off him.

"What the hell" Merrick cried.

"It's ok Lunar wolf ranger am friendly I've come to show you to where the pin... Gold Ranger is" The spirit took off at a fast rate. Merrick ran along the old path wondering how Ally had gotten onto this path in the first place only a few people in ancient times knew of it. He jumped over a fallen tree and saw her lying on the grass he ran and crouched next to her pulling off he's jacket and put it over her. He pulled off he's growl phone from its holder and called into the princess.

"Princess I've found her" He whispered as he shakily lent out to check her pulse as soon as he felt how warm her skin was he smiled.

"Is she?" She faltered at the mere mention.

"She's alive," He cried. As he saw the black orb fade away he nodded a thank you.

"Lunar wolf ranger... a word of warning...the attraction between the sliver and Pin...Gold ranger has resulted in a problem no one foresaw" He said fading completely. Now he saw her position her hand unconsciously laid on her stomach. He looked up as Cole and Taylor came running over the log and stopped.

"What's happened?" Taylor asked knelling next to Ally.

"I don't know lets just get her back to the temple" Merrick said if the gold ranger didn't know yet than he better not tell anyone. He heard he's wolf howl something and Cole looked up understanding, he looked at Ally and smiled slightly. Merrick slowly picked up Ally trying to be gentle as not to hurt her if there was something more wrong.

* * *

Phoebe sat on a bench looking around Glacier Bay Park wondering if the others were likely to find them.

"So you've been fight this Oxfire for about six months" Robin said and Darren nodded. "We've been fighting all evil earth ever known with all the rangers earth's ever seen" Darren gave him a looked. "Am not lying rangers came from the future to fight with us" He said.

"We've just got Oxfire and he's bunch to deal with," Evan said. "This place used to be run by them and the ancient fighters are predecessors gave their life's to protect it and now were carrying it on" Mel nodded.

"Ah we have rangers like them wild force there the successors for the ancient warriors of the Animarium " James says Darren and Evan nodded. "So theirs only four on your team"

"No theirs Five but he only appears when we need him... Krin Spade Phoenix ranger" Marshall tells their new friends as Stacy gets up and walks over to Phoebe.

"Phoebe you okay" She asks.

"Am fine thanks just considering our options"

"So you're the red ranger"

"Yeah first female red ranger for our earth" She said looking up just in time to push Stacy out of the way as a bolt of lightning flew pass them. The rangers get up and phoebe helps Stacy up as Marshall asks.

"Who are they"

"Solar Frontier Rangers meet Divatox, Loathor and Master org" Phoebe said getting up ready to morph. She looked at her team mates as they came along and stood beside her.

"Ready" she asks.

"Ready" They reply.

"Shift into Turbo" They morph into the turbo rangers.

"Solar Saber Unitize!" The Solar Frontier Rangers shout. They glow grey with their own colours glowing as spots on their body. Around them is a coloured cloud that spins. The cloud tightens on them and retracts leaving a coloured fire on them, which flies up leaving them with their suit. The Ranger quickly fires blasts of their element, which comes back to them to form the word Red Solar Frontier Ranger, Blue Solar Frontier Ranger, and Pink Solar Frontier Ranger. The two teams look at each other as more skulls appear.

"Cyclone Unitize!" echoed Marshall as he morphed.

"Phoenix of the Deck, Energize Me!" Krin yelled, as he appeared morphing into the Spade Phoenix.

"The thingy's are back" James cries out as the fight begins.

Astronema smiled as the three generals appeared in their strong hold and were hit with lightning from their leader. She was lucky she hadn't failed too badly as all but her and Rita had failed their leader somehow and was treated like this...No wonder she was obsessed with the gold rangers down fall. But hay so was everyone else no gold ranger no bloody future with power rangers in. Evil would rule. She smiled happily behind the pillar dreaming of the future with no one to stop her.

"You failed me your lucky I asked the crone to being you back...I would of left you their but according to Rita I can't get others like you"

* * *

Connor, Ethan, Kira sat in the park thinking about everything that had happened to them as they saw vampits appear. They get up unsure how to act as the vampits look around and see them.

"Ah guys you get the feeling there here for us right" Connor asks. He's two-team mates nod as they strike posses to fight as a woman appears in a flash of gold. Ally. She looks around shocked at finding her self, on earth and not where she was a few seconds ago, she flicks her wrist put nothing happens she smiles realising what going on she's austral protected again. The only problem was she couldn't morph or use any of her powers. She shrugged at least I can't get injured in her astral body. She step in front of the Dino thunder rangers. They looked at her as she turned and winks at them.

"Ex Dino Thunder rangers I presume" She kicked one as it got close enough.

"How...!" Kira asks.

"Don't ask fight," Ally warns them as vampits get past her defence and towards them as a battle royale starts

* * *

The Solar Frontier and Turbo Ranger's are still fighting the skulls when Divatox is thrown through the air.

"Gees you idiot am on your side" She screams in anger. Phoebe laughs as a group of skulls are destroyed. She looks up and sees pink ribbons hitting and twirling them. She nods punching a skull away.

As they're all destroyed they regroup.

"Power down" They all say looking at the four defeated evil generals.

"Why can't you just take over the earth like all the other sickos?" Phoebe asks as a portal opens dragging them back.

"Owe man their leaders going to fry um" Mel said as a monster appeared behind them. "Ah guys," She points to the monster than looked like a gross between a bird and a vegetable.

* * *

Zhane looked at Ally as Merrick teleports in carrying her.

"Where to" Zhane asks looking at Ally.

"The Animarium...an old path no one knew about" He said laying her on a static bed. As Dana came over to check Ally out as soon as she started a scan she looked up at Merrick. He gave her a sign to be quieted about it; she carried on being more careful not to harm Ally while she checked out why she was un-conscious.

"I found them," Trip yelled as he managed to bring up an image of the two teams.

"They've made friends," Billy said.

"Can you bring them back" Kat asked worried about the newsiest rangers. No one saw as five teleportation streaks appeared behind them.

"Yeah as soon as we can find a portal" Alex said looking at the data. "Or see if they can help" Alex said looking towards five new rangers standing in the middle of the command ranger. All the rangers stopped and saw them. One of them turned and looked at Ally lying on the static bed and ran towards her.

"Ally...Power down" Her ranger form shattered away like a mirror. The four remaining rangers powered down like the pink ranger but didn't move.

"Hi Alex" The tallest shouted as Alex's mouth dropped.

"No way" Alex said looking at the blonde and then at the brown haired boy.

"Alex explain" Tommy said looking at the two men and three women.

"There the spirit rangers...the red rangers my little brother Dale and the blondes Ally's youngest sister"

"Who are you guys?" Jason asked not hearing Alex's explanation.

"Am Kennedy, these are my team mates...Winter... Armand...Dale...and the blonde over with the gold ranger is Kendall," The yellow clothed girl said looking over at her pink teammate.

"What's wrong with the gold ranger?" Winter asked.

"How do you know her?" Kim asked protective of the gold ranger.

"No idea apart from Dale, Armand and Kendall." Jen said seeing Kendall and Dale. She hugged Dale first then went over to see if Kendall was okay.

"There from different times" Tommy asked looking at them.

"Different times different planets" Kennedy said. "Am from KO-35 3024... ." She looked at the rangers in the command centre. Wild force, Time force, Zeo plus Kim, Zhane, Dana and Jason

"Am from Earth...this time" Winter said.

"Me and Kendall are from KO-34 and Earth 3002," Dale said.

"And am from Eltare 3002"

"You haven't got a blue or is it green ranger"

"We know it's blue there wasn't time for a blue candidate to be chosen before we had to leave to come" Alex said looking at Jen as she put an arm around Kendall. "I didn't even know who the rangers were before I left. That's why am so shocked to have that little squirt as a red ranger," Alex said as he's brother poked he's tongue out at him. Alex shook his head. "Me and Ally are going to have issues after this" Alex groaned.

"Didn't you have before" Wes said.

"Dose mum know your travelling in Time" Alex asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Did she know you were" Dale counted.

"Am 22 your 15" Alex shot back as quickly as he could. Wes smiled he could tell Alex and Dale had always argued.

"Good point" Dale looked at him. "But she trust me...am not likely to get my ass nearly dead"

"You wish" Alex said looking at him. As he looked at Wes then Alex again then back again.

"Owe double vision" Wes and Alex laughed.

"It's not double vision Dale that's Wes he's our ancestor"

"Owe you two really should go out together like that I might get mixed up with each other" Dale said.

"We can't Dale...Alex is well you know him and Wes is well you don't know him" Lucas said looking at them and laughing at the younger version of Alex's face. Dale looked at Wes.

"Ah he's got lighter hair than Alex," He said smiling. "My colour ah see I do have something the same as our family" Dale said.

"I didn't say you didn't all I said was..." He stopped at alarms went off. They all looked at the screen at the Dino thunder rangers came up and Ally.

"Ally but"

"She astral protected" Katie said looking at Ally as she flip up and over a vampit.

"Teleport the Dino thunder rangers here now" Tommy said.

"You know them," Jason asked. Tommy looked at he's best mates face and realised it was time he told the truth about he's life in reef side.

"Am one of them...Am the black Dino ranger"

"Bro you're a rainbow ranger" Jason said. Tommy smiled as four teleportation streaks appeared in the command centre.

"About bloody time" Ally said. "I found um Tommy astral protected and all" She said proud of her self as someone wrapped their arms around her as she looked down it was Kendall. "Gees Kendall ... KENDALL" She shouted shocked hugging her hard, before looking up too see everyone else their. "Spirit rangers how" She saw Alex's face at her. "Alex can we have the argument when am back in my body please"

"No argument why did you pick Dale my little bro as the red ranger" Alex asked Ally looked at the Dino thunder rangers and smiled.

"I saw what Captain Logan saw in you when you were picked as the red ranger in Dale" Ally said as she faded and she shot up the static bed scaring Dana. "Am I back" Ally said happily checking herself before she focused her attention on her morpher and it flew into her hand. Dana looked at her now knowing how to give Ally the news. "Haven't we better get those rookies back" Ally said.

"You can't" She whispered softly putting her hand on the younger rangers arm "Ally we need to have a chat" Dana said Ally looked at her and smiled.

"Sure okay." Ally got off the bed and followed her.

"You guys ready to surf the dimensions." Alex asked scared for he's little brother and he's team mates.

"Of course." Kendall replied looking at her friend.

"Good." Alex smiled and looked over towards Dana and Ally talking.

* * *

Ally opened the door to the training room.

"Spill Dana why can't I go!" Ally asked sitting on one of the benches.

"Have you been feeling nausea and some times light headed?" She asked. "Weird urges for food... Stomach cramps" Ally nodded paling. "Ally your pregnant" The colour drained out of her face completely.

"Who else knows?" Ally said scared.

"Merrick... And Demtria "Ally looked at her sacred.

"Are you sure?" Ally asked shakily getting to her legs.

"Positive. I re checked... you're a month pregnant with a... do you want to know" Ally nodded. "A little girl those scanners are really good" Ally looked at her stomach amazed. "Who's the daddy?" Dana asked. Ally looked at her.

"Zhane" She mumbled. She put a hand to her stomach it all made sense now, the weird urges, the sickness.

"Are you going to tell him," Dana asked softly sensing her emotions.

"I don't know... I don't know I need to think"

"Just remember the Astro rangers are leaving in a few hours to go to KO-35 to check on their people," Dana said as Ally ran up the stairs. Zhane caught her as she flew out of the door nearly falling over in her haste.

"Hay" He says softly watching as she looked around. "Are you okay" He asked concerned.

"No but doesn't concern you too much" Ally said.

"If you're upset it concerns me," He said Ally looked up at him.

"Zhane I want you too get over what ever happened between us out of your system... Nothing can happen between us full stop," Ally said not wanting to say it but having to. She could risk anything happening to him because of her. Zhane looked at her and teleported away with a look of hurt over he's face. Ally looked at Tom and looked before she sunk to the floor. As Dana came up she saw Ally and no Zhane around and knew what she must of done, she walked slowly passed her towards Ashley. She had to tell Ashley or Cassie to tell Zhane. Even though she was a doctor this wasn't a simple matter or life and death it was love and Dana knew all about that with Carter. Dana looked at Ryan as he watched Ally concerned before heading that way. Dana put her arm out to stop her older brother.

"Don't Ry she needs to figure things out for herself" Dana said carrying on towards Ashley. As she got there she saw the yellow ranger was ready to leave. "Ash we need to chat" Dana said.

* * *

As the eleven solar frontier and turbo rangers looked around three being appeared.  
The first was a slim silver figure with an icy blue right eye. A small shield covered up its left eye. On its back was its long sword hanging from a strap. The second was a tall, slim figure with a broken horn. A scar ran threw its left golden eye. It had long, sharp claws on its hands and a black coat hiding the rest of its body. The third figure was a dragon type female with dragon eyes, wings on its head, and medium sized wings on its back. It wore dark green leather pants and had a silver belt around its waist. In her hand was a sword with the head of a dragon at the end of it.

"Veciicle...Zayugamon... Silor... come to do your masters dirty work huh," Marshall commented on, as they looked ready to fight.

"Those three might of failed but he won't" He said as a monster appeared in front of them.

"Skulls attack" It croaked it looked like a deformed frog that was standing up right.

"Gross" Rachael cried as they were attack again my skulls.

"We take the prince" Phoebe asked her fellow red ranger.

"Owe it will be my pleasure" He said

"Shift into Turbo" They morph into the turbo rangers.

"Solar Saber Unitize!" The Solar Frontier Rangers shout.

"Cyclone Unitize!" Marshall shouted as he re morphed.

"Phoenix of the Deck, Energize Me!" Krin yells morphing again as they take on the skulls while the two red rangers take on the frog.

"Turbo Sword"

"Fire sword" Darren shouts and the sword appears in he's hand and they start attacking the frog monster

"Ice daggers" James calls as he realises he needs he's a weapon to combat the growing amount of thingy's as he continues to call them. As he lays into the skulls he realises that he can't see Robin.

_Can anyone see Robin_ he asks through the Turbo comm system.

_No I can't_ Mel replies looking around while still fighting.

_No _They hear Rachael yell as she found Robin.

* * *

Rita yells in happiness.

"They got one of them"

"About time which one," The leader asks.

"The pesky green Ranger" Astronema announced.

"Finally a real man" She says about the other dimensions leader.

* * *

The rangers all looked at the screen as Robin fell Ally looked at them wiping the tears away. She looked at the Spirit rangers.

"Go get them back" Ally said. They nodded and the five portals opened and they disappeared.

"Is he" Ally looked at Princess Shayla.

"Yeah" Ally said looking at the green Turbo reading as it disappeared. "Robins dead" Ally whispered. She wished she could of stopped it the feeling she'd gotten from him and Alec the first day they became rangers that one of them wouldn't be with them long. She looked at the other rangers and then looked away. She'd failed to protect Robin from the evil though he had chosen to become a ranger time had repeated it self though only one ranger had died and not them all, Ally still felt it was a waste. Tommy felt the same grief he had taught Robin and taught him well he assumed but now he assumed wrong. The ninja storm ranger looked at each other and silently knew what the other was thinking, we trained him, as the punishment they had, had to practice ands help the new rangers, even when the punishment was over they still carried on training just for the sheer fun and wit of those rangers, because they came from all over the world they had had different humour, but Robin had stood out just for the fact about he's there was no I in team comment after there first battle, but in Spanish there was. Dustin smiled remembering through he's tears. Ally looked tat the screen. None of the other rangers who were here except Tommy and the ninja storm had known Robin like they did, but in this moment they had all lost one of their own.

**Oh why cant I be what you need / a new improved version of me / but I'm nothing so good / no I'm nothing / just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs / of violence of love and of sorrow / i beg for just one more / where you hold me down fold me in / deep in the heart of your sins**

* * *

As the skulls disappeared, destroyed the ranger's saw Rachael demorphed kneeling next to Robin. The turbo rangers rushed to their friend's side.

"Power down" Mel, Phoebe and James said. Alec stopped and saw that he's morpher was lying on the ground near a rock he picked it up as the tears blew when he heard Phoebe tell them through her tears that he was gone. The five solar frontier rangers stood awkwardly near where they had regrouped as they saw that Rachael stand up only to be caught by Alec's quick reflexes as he dropped the morpher and grabbed her as her knees buckled. Rachael turned and cried into he's ninja uniform. All she could say was that she should of told him. Alec lent the tears full as he remembered the green ranger and best friend.

Phoebe stood up and turned as five morphed unfamiliar rangers fell out of dimensional gateway they looked at the 10 living rangers and the one fallen ranger.

"Come on guy it's time to go home" Kendall said. They looked at them as Alec let go of Rachael and went to where Armand and Dale picked up the body of the green ranger. The five remaining rangers went to the five solar frontier rangers and thanked them for looking after them, but Stacy replied that they didn't Robin died.

"You tried" Phoebe said hugging her. She hugged all the other rangers then turned to the spirit rangers.

"Your Ally's sister" Phoebe mentioned sadly as she saw the red, former green and black rangers disappear thought the portal.

"Thank you solar frontier rangers were sorry you had to meet our rangers under a drastic turn of events," Kendall said as all the rangers but her and Phoebe disappeared.

"Bye phoebe...were sorry for your lost" Darren shouted as the pink and red rangers disappear through another portal. The five solar frontier rangers stared at each other sad expressions on their faces as they walked away.

**I break in two over you / I break in two / And each piece of me dies / And only you can give the breath of life / But you don't see me, you don't... / here I'm in between darkness and light / bleached and blinded by these nights / where am tossing and tortured till dawn / by you, visions of you then you're gone / the shock lifts the red from my face / when I hear someone's taking my place / how could love be so thoughtless, so cruel / when all, all that I did was for you / I break in two over you /I break in two / and each piece of me dies / and only you can give the breath of life**

* * *

Zhane teleported into he vary messy room and sunk to the floor unsure how to react, Ally had been so cold to him acting like he'd been no body. Maybe Tom was right maybe; maybe he didn't know Ally at all. He threw he's head under he's pillow trying to drown out the noise of the ship. He could hear Andros and T.j talking in the corridor, and a very faint thumping noise signified Cassie was onboard...her music.

"DECA I need help," He whispered and the A. I responded.

"Zhane you've always needed help" She replied.

"Since when could you make fun of me?" Zhane asked looking up from under he's pillow.

"I can't...Zhane what is wrong" Zhane rolled onto he's back and looked at the red camera in he's room.

"Ally she's blocking me out and I don't know what to do"

"Give her time the gold ranger needs time to adjust to her new situation" DECA said with a knowing edge.

"Situation" Zhane asked but didn't get an answer as he sunk to back under the pillow deciding he had to tided up he's room before they left for KO- 35.

* * *

Ashley walked along the corridor unsure how to take the news Dana had told her and what she had to do with it.

**But you don't see me you don't. / I break in two over you /I break in two/ and each piece of me dies / and only you can give the breath of life / but you don't see me you don't... / I break in two over you / I break in two over you, over you / I break in two /I would break in two for you / now you see me / now you don't / now you need me/ Now you don't**

"Ashley...the other rangers are assembled on the bridge... we are leaving earth orbit," Ashley gasped, she ran along the corridor but it still took her several minutes and several light years from earth to get to the lift. As she got to the lift she willed it faster...she was a woman on a mission. She giggled slightly as she realised what she thought. As the lift opened she looked out the window and wondered how far then were from earth and Ally now. She walked over to Andros.

"Where's Zhane" She asked. Andros smiled and looked at her.

"DECA told me he was in he's room tidying "Ashley smiled. The blonde sliver ranger had always been bad at tidying up, so why the hell was he tidying up.

"Thanks" She kissed he's cheek and ran back towards the lift. Andros smiled and shook he's head. Ashley sighed in frustration it took several more minutes for the lift to get to the deck she wanted. As she ran out of the lift she nearly collided with T.J.

"Sorry...teej" She ran off knocking impatiently on Zhane door and heard a lazily come in. "Zhane" She asked as she walked in and gasped it was so tidy. "You've got to go back to earth"

"Why"

"If you don't it will be the biggest mistake you make of your life" She said. Zhane stood up and stated to look at her.

"Why"

"Owe for the love of god...Ally's pregnant you fool" She shouted happily at him. Zhane's mouth dropped. "Now get your ass back to earth and sort it out with her" Ashley said.

"But Andors" He muttered in between he's shock.

"GO I'll tell him" Ashley said and was thanked by a kiss of the cheek as he ran off to the glider bay.

* * *

Ally walked down a street in Argentina looking at a piece of paper then up at a shop. She slowly walked in and saw a woman who looked worried. Ally walked closure towards her and spoke in Spanish as she took her sunglasses off.

"Excuse me ma'am" Ally said. The old woman looked up and smiled.

"Yes miss," She answered back in Spanish.

"I've come to tell you of your grandson Robin"

"Robin where is he never disappears for this long before" She said. "Miss what's happened to him"

"Am so sorry... He was killed earlier today"

"How" The old woman asked as tears brewed in her eyes. She sat back on a chair as Ally came around the counter and helped her.

"Ma'am your grand son fought for he's country and world" She said and robin's grandmother realised what her only grandchild had been. "He died protecting he's friends from evil and died fighting for what he believed in...Love...life and laughter," Ally said looking around the shop. Ally looked at the old woman as she cried and Ally felt her tears brewing again as she put her sunglasses back on and began to leave feeling queasy again, as she turned to leave the old woman grabbed her wrist.

"I have something for you" Ally looked unsure as she passed her an envelop. Ally looked at him.

"Thanks you ma'am, god bless" Ally said she needn't hid who she was from robin's sole relative she teleported away.

She went straight to the consoles the only lit area in the whole command centre and looked at the letter.

_Dear Ally_

_I want to write this to explain how I feel because I've been so messed up thinking my self worthless of being a ranger, then the thought occurred to me you would of never picked me if I was worthless. See what my dilemma is on one side I want to be proved that am worthless so I can be right but then this part of me want to be proved wrong. I know am not the best fighter in the world like you or Tommy but I want to be. Am sorry for the joke I made about no I in team. Ally smiled sadly. But that's who I have to be the joker it's how I deal with everything I know that's properly, a lame excuse but I don't care it my excuse and am well proud of it. Am not going to disappoint you ever because I want to prove myself wrong and be the best green ranger ever, because you and Tommy are my Hero's. Robin. Ally looked at the letter and it fell out of her grasp as she wiped her tears away._

"You are the best Robin...no doubts about it. You proved yourself wrong and I hope you are glad to be wrong for once" Ally said looking at the stairs and she headed towards them.

**You might be just what I need / No I would not change a thing / Been dreaming of this so long / But we only exist in this song / The thing is, I'm not worth the sorrow And if you come and meet me tomorrow / I will hold you down, fold you in / Deep, deep, deep in the fiction we live / I break in two over you / I break in two /And if a piece of you dies /Autumn, I will bring you back to life /Of course I see you /I do. **

* * *

Zhane headed towards earth at the fastest rate he's galaxy glider would allow him and towards Ally. 


End file.
